


A Forgotten Stranger

by Colacherricola



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, but it's not that bad, i think..., some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 57,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colacherricola/pseuds/Colacherricola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl wakes up in a strange place and ends up saving Rin from a bear demon. After saving Rin she is kept to be Rin's nanny and while she is at the palace a long forgotten history begins to resurface. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here, but I hope you all like it :)

Uhhhh…." I winced as I opened my eyes which I quickly closed again due to the assaulting sunlight that was outside the safety of my eyelids. "Uhhhhh," my head hurts really badly and even with my eyes closed it wouldn't stop spinning. Slowly I opened my eyes once more. This had to be a dream. A really weird dream, and with the way it was starting out it was probably going to turn into a nightmare.

I calmly looked around me. Yeah, it was official; this had to be a dream. I was in a forest of some sort, there were trees all around me and everything was just so-so… green. Frankly it was beautiful. I could hear the birds and insects chirping together as all the animals went on with their usual days. This was the kind of place I always dreamed of as a kid. The part of me that wasn't freaking out took a moment to appreciate that there were still places like this in the world. Places that hadn't been demolished to build houses and highways that no one really needed. After taking in my surroundings I turned my attention back to myself. My head was still throbbing but the pain was bearable. No broken bones just sore muscles. I sighed in relief as I spotted my bag not too far away.

Carefully I tried to stand up but my stomach pitched and soon I was on my hands and knees throwing up whatever I had had to eat last. Man this dream really sucks. Once I stopped dry heaving I sat for a couple more minutes just to make sure my stomach was going to stay in place this time. Finally I was able to walk around without getting too dizzy and with my stomach threatening to explode out of my mouth. I made my way over to my bag and started taking inventory. My luck this dream would turn into one of those 'stranded out in the woods with no food or water until I slowly starve to death and then my carcass gets eaten by a wild animal' kind of dreams. Luckily, though, my bag seemed to have some stuff. The first thing I noticed was that I had a change of clothes, I must have been packing for the annual summer road trip when I fell asleep. I also had two bottles of Gatorade, snacks, along with my toothbrush and toothpaste, my hairbrush and other toiletries. Not too shabby. It wouldn't last me forever but hopefully it would last me until I woke up from this dream.

I packed everything back into the backpack and sat down. I didn't have any idea what the best course of action was for this situation. I could go try to find some help and risk the possibility of getting lost and eaten by a wild animal. Or I could stay here and not get lost and still possibly get eaten by a wild animal. Hmmmmm… If I go explore I'd probably use up my food rations faster since I would be exercising more, meaning I would need more energy which I would have to get from the food. Maybe staying put would be best, maybe I'll even wake up faster if I get bored. Deciding to do just that I scooted back against a tree trunk and made myself comfortable for the wait.

In my opinion, not that I'm train in outdoors survival or telling the position of the sun, it was probably early afternoon when it happened. At first all I heard were loud noises, just really loud noises. But then I could feel the ground start to tremble like something was coming this way. A big something. Being the scardy-cat I am I was already borderline hyperventilating by the time she popped out of the darkness.

She was just a little girl, she couldn't have been more than eight by the looks of her. She stopped as she entered the clearing, I could see her chest pumping up and down from how hard she was panting. She noticed me and ran up to me, "Please help me!" she begged and grabbed my arm so hard it hurt. It was almost like she was hanging onto me for dear life. "Please! He's it's chasing me!"

What could have a little girl running for her life like this? "What's chasing you?"

"A bear demon!"

"A bear demon?" I didn't have the faintest idea what a bear demon was but I'm guessing that I didn't want to find out. I gripped the little girl's hand, "Come on, let's hide" and with that we took off running.

"We- we can't- huff huff- we can't hide!"

"What do you mean we can't hide?!"

"It tracks- hah hah- by smell."

"By smell?" I didn't get much time to think about it though because something came crashing out of the trees, sending some of them flying. The little girl screaming and I'm guessing that that thing is the bear demon. It was terrible. It's eyes were red and it was foaming at the mouth. And it looked… hungry. It was the most horrifying thing I had ever seen. I wanted to scream but it stuck in my throat.

We picked up speed as much as could now that it was closer behind us; but I knew my energy wouldn't last forever and the little girl had been running longer than I had. There's no way we would out last that thing. I had to think of something quick. I remember hearing that when dogs track you that you are supposed to get into a river or some body of water to mask your scent. It was a good plan in theory but with this thing so close behind us, it would just follow us to the water. And I'm pretty sure bears can swim. We needed something to mask our scent before we got to the water so hopefully it couldn't track us there, but it had to slow the demon down at the same time. Come on, think! Think. Think. Think. Think! That's it!

"Stay close to me," I yelled to the little girl, who just nodded the best she could and kept running. I took my hand from the little girl and swung my bag to the front of me. Luckily the perfume was on the top. Taking it out I took the cap off and prayed that this would work. Running sideways I reached my arm back and then flung the bottle at the bear. It hit it in the muzzle and splashed all over its face. I had never been so happy I played softball in all my life than I was at that moment. The animal let out a yowl and stopped running after us in favor to shake its head and paw at its nose. It looked like it was in pain, and I almost felt sorry for it. Almost.

If it weren't for the fact that we were still running I would have sighed in relief. I grabbed the girl's hand back and headed in the direction that would hopefully bring us to water.

We found water alright. Right off the side of a cliff. We came to a screeching halt both of us doubling over in efforts to get our breath back. Breathing deeply I glanced over the edge of the cliff. Sure enough there was a lake down there. It looked like it was fairly deep and it was decent size and I could see land on all sides, so if need be it wouldn't be too difficult to get to the edge. But how do we get there from here? Oh.

I looked at the little girl, she was still huffing and puffing but she was doing a better job at getting her breath back than me. I had to decide what to do; we certainly couldn't stay here, sooner or later my perfume would wear off and that demon would be coming for us again. We could go look for another source of water but what if we didn't find one. Nodding I knew what I had to do. Nervous, I looked over the edge again, I wanted to talk myself out of it; convince myself there was another way. There could be rocks at the bottom, I told myself. Sharp, jagged rocks. Or piranhas. Or alligators. Or…or… Unfortunately I didn't talk myself out of it. Nope just succeeded in terrifying myself. Whether I wanted to or not it was this… or wait for the bear to come finish the job. I waited until we both had our breaths back and then scooped the little girl up in my arms.

She squeaked in surprise, "What are you doing?"

"Just trust me, okay?" She hesitated, not that I blame her; here I am, a complete and total stranger asking her to entrust her life to me. Despite that she nodded. "Close your eyes." She did and I took a deep breath, I didn't want her to see me scared because that would just freak her out more. But in truth, I was terrified. I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this. I really don't want to do this. This is a dream and in a dream you always wake up before you hit the ground right? Right?

I tucked her head against me and held on tight in what I hoped was a protective and safe embrace. Okay, one… two… two and a half…three! I flung our bodies as far away from the cliff as I could. The last thing I needed was the wind blowing us into the cliff as we fell. That would cause more harm than the landing. The girl didn't make a sound but her grip on my shirt tightened to the point it was almost painful. Not that I blame her for that either. I felt the air rush out of me and my eyes water as I tried to watch what was happening.

 

Wake up, wake up, wake up, wakeupwakeupwakeup! Okay so I wasn't waking up, if we were really going to hit we needed to change positions. I twisted us so that I was on the bottom, that way I would take most of the initial impact. I made myself take deep breaths, instead of hyperventilating like I wanted to do, that way hopefully I would have enough air when we landed. And then I just shut my eyes and fell.

I had been right the water was pretty deep but not deep enough I noticed as I soon discovered I was also right about the rocks. The pain was so intense when we hit the bottom that all the air I had carefully storied left me in one big whoosh, and then my head snapped back and slammed into the ground hard and I let go of the girl. I might have blacked out for a second after that because the next thing I knew I was spitting and coughing above the water's surface. Once I had all of the water out of my lungs I looked around for the girl. Panic filled me for a moment, what if I had let her drown? But my panic halted when I saw her already on land looking at me with a worried expression. Feew that was close. I moved my arm to swim to shore but stopped short and cried out as pain shot through my side and back.

"Are you okay?" the girl called from where she was standing. I could tell she was nervous from the way she was bouncing on the balls of her feet. She really is a sweet girl.

Panting from the throbbing that now inhabited my body I answered, "I'm fine, just a little sore that's all." Wincing I forced myself to swim slowly to land. By the time I had drug myself onto dry land my teeth were clenched tight and I was breath more heavily than the entire time we had been running.

The girl rushed over to my side and helped me sit up, when I hissed it pain she jumped back like I had bit her. "You're-you're bleeding!"

"I'm-" I stopped and clenched my teeth against the pain that left me panting, "I'm fine kid."

"No you're not!" she stamped her foot and crossed her arms looking exactly like the child she was. If I wasn't it so much pain I might have found it adorable.

I didn't say anything else because she was right, at this moment I wasn't fine. Far from it. I hurt everywhere. My eyes felt like they were going to explode and I had an intense urge to vomit. That's not good. The fact that I had hit my head so hard and that now I feel nauseated were good signs that I had a concussion. Now I wish I had listened to my mom more, she was a nurse and she would know exactly what to do. All I know about concussions was what I saw on TV where the doctor shines a light in the patient's eyes and tells them not to fall asleep. I didn't know to fix this. I just wish I would wake up from this god awful dream so the pain would stop. I gritted my teeth together as I move myself to sit with my back against a rock.

"Be careful! You're going to hurt yourself more," the girl chided me.

I closed eyes and held my breath against the pain and nodded at her. I tried to concentrate on something else, anything else besides the pain. I looked out at the lake and I noticed something floating near us. My bag! I must have dropped it while we were falling.

"Hey can you get that?"

The little girl looked over to where I was pointing and hurried to the collect the bag. "Here you go," she smiled.

I smiled back. "Thanks kid," I said as I took my bag from her. It really was soaked.

"Rin."

I looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"My name's Rin," she smiled again.

I chuckled and then wish I hadn't. Ouch. "Thanks Rin. My name is Nicole."

"Nicole? That's a pretty name."

"Thank you."

"I don't think I've ever heard it before."

I rummaged through my bag as I listened to Rin talk. The food was still dry inside the bags. Thank you packaging companies for making everything impossible to get into. My extra clothes were really soaked along with everything else. "Really?" I asked, "It's a pretty common name." I took the clothes out of the bag and laid them out to dry.

"Nope," Rin said after a moment, "I've never heard it before."

"Huh," I unpacked the rest of the bag, "Do you want some food?"

Rin nodded eagerly, "Yes, please."

I handed her my bag of beef jerky, "Here you go."

"Thanks!" she took the bag from and then paused, "What's this?"

I cocked my head to the side in confusion, "What do you mean? It's beef jerky."

"Beef jerky?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's good. Just eat it."

She slowly took a bite and chewed thoughtfully, "This is wonderful!"

I smiled at her, "Told you so." She giggled and I continued to smile as I watched her gobble up the food. Suddenly a wave of pain through my arm, "Shit!" I really was bleeding. Quite a bit.

"What?" Rin asked alarmed.

"I'm bleeding."

Rin smiled for a second, "I told you so." But the smile quickly faded into a look of concern as I examined the wound.

I looked up at her, "Am I bleeding anywhere else?"

Rin stood up and started inspecting me for more injuries. She asked me to lift up my shirt so that she could look at my back. "You know you have funny clothes like this one girl I know, Kagome."

"My clothes aren't funny," I pouted.

Rin said nothing as she finished inspecting my back. Finally she came and stood in front of me, "Your back's bleeding and so is the back of your head."

"Shit." I looked over at my clothes, thanks to the sun and the heat they looked almost dry, and I remembered something. "Hey, Rin, can you go get me moss? Lots of moss?"

She brightened up, "Sure!" and off she went. I sat back and tried to relax as I waited and soon Rin had returned with arms full of moss. She set it all down next to me.

"Thanks. Now I need you to get me that shirt. Not the shirt. Yeah that one. Awesome, thank you." I took the shirt from her. Thankfully the shirt was almost dry because it was practically impossible to rip wet cloth.

"What do you need the moss for?" Rin asked as she stood watching me while rocking on her feet.

"I read somewhere once that moss was good for packing wounds, so I'm hoping it also makes a good bandage." Once I ripped a long strip of cloth I put the moss over the cut on my arm. "Here can you wrap this?"

"Uh huh," Rin smiled and quickly went to work helping me dress my wounds.

After all my wounds were wrapped Rin and I went to find shelter for the night. We wanted it to be close to our only source of water in case we ran out of Gatorade. But I didn't want it too close because I don't think we are the only animals using it for water. Eventually we found a place that would have to do and now we were both lying on the grass, Rin was already huddled into my side asleep. Since the first time we met I took my first good look at the girl. She had long chocolate brown hair that was messy from the day's events. She was tan like she is always in the sun a lot and she was barefoot. And even when she's asleep she smiles. I had only known her a day and I could tell she was a great kid. She was so enthusiastic and happy. But what was she doing alone? Where were her parents? I could feel my big sister instincts starting to kick in. I had to get her back to her family and until then I had to keep her safe.

Sighing I felt my eyes slip closed , so what if I wasn't supposed to sleep with a concussion, a few minutes couldn't hurt right? My last thought before I fell into my slumber was what if this isn't a dream.

I shot up into sitting position and gasped as I aggravated my injuries. It took me a minute to catch my breath and I used that minute to scan the surrounding area. Something was watching us, I could feel it. What if the bear demon found us? I watched for movement but I couldn't find anything out of place. I glanced down at Rin. She was still sleeping peacefully. I used the tree to help me to stand, even that small amount of exercise left me panting. I looked around again. Maybe I imagined it. That thought was shot down as someone stepped out of the darkness. The man looked odd. His hair was white and down to his ankles. The only reason I could even see his hair was because the moonlight itself seemed attracted to it, it caressed his hair and made it glow. He also had strange markings on his face. Is that a crescent moon on his forehead? And he had a spiky thing on one shoulder and a fluffy thing on the other. Frankly the whole outfit looked like some crazy Halloween costume. That was until I noticed the swords resting against his hip. He didn't so any emotion but I could tell he was powerful. He was powerful and he was meant to be feared.

I positioned myself in front of Rin guarding her from the intruder. I stared at the man; I wasn't going to let him hurt Rin. And he started at me, his face never betraying what he was thinking.

"Move." It was a simple word. A command. I could feel my anger rising, I never did like taking orders. Who the hell does he think he is?

"No."

The man's face remained emotionless but he seemed momentarily taken aback.

"The girl is mine."

"I'm not letting you take her."

His eyes seemed to grow colder and the atmosphere changed, it sent a chill up my spine but I wasn't going to back down. "You, a pathetic, worthless, disgusting human, dare to disobey this Sesshomaru?"

I scoffed, "Really 'this Sesshomaru'?" I was letting my anger control over my rational mind, a bad habit of mine. "Yes, I dare disobey 'this Sesshomaru' because I am not letting you take her."

His face never changed and I never saw him move but the next thing I knew my head was slamming back into the tree trunk and my throat was pinned. I cried out at having my head slammed into the second hard surface of the day. Apparently I must have woken Rin up because I could hear her. I just couldn't make out what she was saying over the ringing in my ears. I cried out a second time as I felt the skin of my neck begin to sizzle under this man's hand. The last thing I heard before my world was overcome by darkness was:

"Please Lord Sesshomaru don't hurt her! She saved me!"


	2. Chapter 2

 

"Hnnnn," I tried to move away from the dull ache in my back but I soon discovered that my body was too heavy to move. I couldn't even open my eyes. The dull pain seemed to move away as I realized I was floating. Floating and warm. Then there was nothing.

 

* * *

"Master Jaken when is Lord Sesshomaru coming back?" came a voice from seemingly far away.

"How should I know you annoying child. Lord Sesshomaru does what he wants, whenever he wants and it is of no concern of yours."

"Do you think Nicole will be alright Master Jaken? Do you think she will stay with us after she gets better?"

"Are you ignoring me?!"

The voices slowly faded until everything was encased in silence once again.

 

* * *

"-cole. Lady Nicole you need to eat."

"Nnnnn," I groaned, my throat was dry and just making that small noise had made it feel as if I had swallowed sand paper.

"Come on, wake up. You've been sleeping for days."

 _For days?_ Had I really been asleep for days? That didn't seem possible. What happened to me? Hesitantly I peeled my eyes open. I was lying under a tree, which thankfully blocked out the sunlight, with Rin kneeling next to me. Suddenly I noticed that all the horrible, _horrible_ pain from the other day was now dull and bearable.

"-in," I tried to croak out her name but it sent me into a wave of coughing fits.

"Here, here's some water," I nodded and Rin helped me sit up and drink.

"Rin you better stay away from that human, it sounds diseased." A shrill voice came from someplace nearby.

"She's not diseased Master Jaken. You should be nicer to our guest," the girl chided, pouting in the direction of the voice.

"Humph," was the only response.

Rin turned her attention back to me, "Here you should eat."

I groaned and shook my head, "I'm not hungry."

Suddenly a little green-well from lack of a better word- imp came into my view. "You ungrateful wench! You should eat when food is offered to you."

"Master Jaken, be nice," Rin chided him.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? I am the vessel of the great dog demon Lord Sesshomaru! And you two are just mere humans-"

The imp kept talking but I turned my attention to Rin, "Does he do this a lot?"

Rin giggled and nodded, "All the time."

I snorted, "Figures," and winced as pulled myself into a better sitting position. My back still hurt and the movement make me see spots as my head protested to being moved so fast. "Rin?"

"Hn?"

"What happened? I mean I remember the bear and the jump and," I winced at the memory, "the landing. Then we fell asleep and then there was a man. But how did we get here? And who is that?" I pointed to the imp. "And what is _that_?" I asked as I noticed a strange animal that looked like a two headed lizard and the size of a horse. Or bigger.

Rin thought for a moment before she answered, "Well Lord Sesshomaru came to find me and assumed you had kidnapped me, so he slammed you into a tree and was going to kill you wil his poison claws," she stated matter-of-factly.

I rubbed my neck at the memory of my sizzling flesh, "My neck seems fine now."

Rin nodded, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru's saliva is an antidote. So after I explained to him that you weren't trying to hurt me and that you saved me, he cured you."

"You mean he licked me?" I asked in shock.

"Yes. And to answer you next question, Lord Sesshomaru carried you and flew us here."

"Flew!? You mean he can fly?"

"Of course the great Lord Sesshomaru can fly, you ignorant wench," the imp cut in.

"Alright?" I said slowly trying to process what I had learned so far. Part of me was still hoping this was a dream. But the longer I stayed here the less likely that possibility seemed. Rin was waiting for me, "Sorry, continue please."

Rin nodded, "That is Master Jaken," she said pointing at the little green imp. "He likes to follow Lord Sesshomaru around-"

"His vessel!" the imp shrieked, "I am his vessel!"

Rin continued as if he hadn't spoken, "He also watches me most of the time and takes care of AhUn. He acts really mean but he's really very kind."

"AhUn?" I asked.

Rin pointed to the two head lizard, "That's AhUn. He's a dragon. He just walks beside us most of the time but if we need to we can ride him, he can fly too, and he can shoot lightening out of his mouth!"

"Really?" I asked in disbelief to which Rin just nodded eagerly. "Cool," I nodded in appreciation towards the dragon. Then a thought occurred to me, "Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Where is this 'Lord Sesshomaru'?"

"Where he is is no concern of yours woman! He is probably attending to some very important business that you humans couldn't understand." Jaken said haughtily.

"So you don't know either?"

The imp's face turned a dark shade of red, "You listen here-!"

"He goes away a lot and we usually don't know where he goes. But he always comes back," Rin smiled sadly.

"So he just goes away and leaves you guys? Isn't that kind of mean?" I asked.

"Don't ignore me!" The imp shouted.

"Oh no! Lord Sesshomaru might not say much, and he might leave us a lot, and he might never look happy, and he might get really angry sometimes and try to kill his brother, but deep down I think he's really very kind and smart."

"Of course the Great Lord Sesshomaru is kind! And smart! And powerful! And strong!" Jaken the Imp, that's what I started calling him in my head, boasted. "Sure he could be a little more appreciative sometimes, especially to me but-" he kept going and going and going.

"He tries to kill his brother?"

Rin nodded, "Yeah sometimes."

"How, exactly, does that make him kind?" I questioned her.

Rin thought for a moment, "Well I guess _that_ doesn't make him sound kind. But he's saved my life before."

"Really? How?"

"It's a long story," Rin told me.

I smiled at her, "I would love to hear it."

Rin beamed, "Okay!" She launched into her tale. She told me about how all her family was dead and how she had been living in a rundown shack, and had to steal food to eat. And she told me how one day, while she was walking in the woods, she came across an injured dog demon. "He looked really hurt, so I brought him food everyday even when he told me it was a waste of my time." And then she told me about the wolves… how they had been chasing a guy that had broken into her house and how they killed him. She told me how the alpha wolf demon unleashed, so to speak, the wolves and let them eat the villagers. She told me about the running. And the fear. She told me about the pain and then she told me about dying. "But Lord Sesshomaru has this sword, the Tenseiga, that can bring people back from the dead and he used it on me. I've been traveling with him ever since."

"Wow," I breathed, that was a lot to take in. "Does the sword really bring people back from the dead?"

"Of course it does, foolish girl!" Jaken answered before Rin could, "It was a gift to Lord Sesshomaru from his father Inu no Taisho."

"A sword like that must be really useful right?"

"Certainly not!" Jaken shrieked. "Lord Sesshomaru hates the Tenseiga. He wants the Tetsusaiga, which his father gave to Lord Sesshomaru's half-brother Inuyasha."

"Why does he want the Tetsusaiga?" I asked.

"You stupid woman! He wants the Tetsusaiga because it can kill a thousand demons in a single stroke! That's why he's trying to kill his brother, so he can take it."

"I could feel my eyebrows furrow in confusion, "He's trying to kill his brother over a sword?"

"Lord Sesshomaru really hates Inuyasha because he is a half-demon," Rin said as it that explained everything.

I shook my head, "Okay, I'm so confused. A half-demon?"

Jaken groaned, "Really, do you know nothing of the world!? Stupid wench!"

The next half hour or so was spent with Jaken and Rin trying to explain to me what a half-demon was and why they were so terrible. And to do that they told me Inuyasha's life story up until present.

"But I still don't understand what's so bad about half-demons. Inuyasha sounds like a good fighter and it sounds like he's helping people. Isn't that good?"

Jaken threw his hands up in exasperation, "I'm done trying to explain this to you!" He stalked away muttering to himself about 'stupid women' and 'filthy half-breeds'.

I looked at Rin for help but she just shrugged and yawned, "I think I'm going to go to sleep now. Maybe tomorrow Lord Sesshomaru will come back," she sounded hopeful. She yawned again as she helped me lay back down, "Tomorrow you have to eat, okay?"

I nodded, "Okay."

Soon Rin was asleep by my side and Jaken had started a fire. I was left alone with my thoughts. Rin sounded excited to have this 'Lord Sesshomaru' come back, but I didn't know how to feel. I guess he kind of saved my life. _After he tried to kill me._ I worried over our next meeting until sleep finally took a firm grasp of my mind.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

I'm not sure what really woke me up this time, but there was this feeling. This feeling that someone was there, watching. It didn't feel sinister or threatening, no if anything it felt protective. I scanned the area around me but I didn't see anything. If I had been anymore awake I probably would have looked around more, to make sure there really wasn't anything out there. However, in my sleep induced brain I decided to leave well enough alone. I should have probably have looked around anyway. But it made me feel safe, like someone was looking out for us. Like someone was protecting us while we slept.

 

* * *

We were in the clearing for a few more days before anything changed. Rin and I played tag and hide and seek together. We tried to get Jaken to join in but he would just scoff and say 'demons don't play silly child games". Rin taught me how to make flower crowns and how to catch fish with my hands and cook the fish over the fire. And I braided her hair and told her stories. Over those few days Rin and I became like sisters. I had also learned the reason I seemed to healing so fast. Apparently Lord Sesshomaru had gotten me some ointment to heal my wounds faster. I appreciated it, but part of me wondered why he would do it. It's not like I was anything to him. In the end I just chalked it up to being a gift of gratitude for saving Rin.

We were playing tag when it happened. There was a change in the air. I stopped in my tracks and looked towards the trees expecting to find nothing out of the ordinary, like all of the other times it had happened, but this time a man stepped out of the tree line. The man. Lord Sesshomaru. Jaken hoped up from where he had been sitting on and runs over to him, then drops to the ground and bows.

"Lord Sesshomaru I'm so glad you're back!" Jaken cried.

The great dog demon didn't even spare a glance towards the imp as he continued forward. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rin dash forward.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said happily coming to a stop in front of him.

"Rin." His voice was monotone and void of all emotion as was his face. If he was happy to see the child and the imp he didn't show it. "Jaken."

"Y-yes my Lord?"

"Come." One word. Just one word and Lord Sesshomaru headed back the way he came. One word that sent Jaken scrambling to get his feet under him and to get AhUn to move.

He hadn't said anything about me and I couldn't tell from his face if I was welcome to follow or not. But if I had to guess it probably wouldn't be wise to follow the group without getting permission. Rin glanced back at seeming to be thinking the same thing. I waved good-bye to her thinking I wasn't ever going to see her again. The loss hit me harder than I thought I would, I had only known the girl a few days and I already felt so attached. Then fear set in also, I had nowhere to go, I didn't know how I got here and I didn't know how to get home. Hell I didn't even know if I could go home. But Rin surprised me by running forward and catching up to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru may Nicole travel with us? She did save me and she's really fun to be with. Please can she?" Rin begged.

Sesshomaru didn't even slow down, "As you wish."

"Thank you!" Rin ran back over to me, took my hand and starting pulling me after her Lord.

 

* * *

After several hours of walking Rin and I had taken a spot upon AhUn's back, who knew keeping up with demons would be such hard work. Once during the journey I had asked Rin where we were going but she said she often didn't know where they were going, that she just followed them. For a moment this had shocked me, that an eight year old could be so loyal and trusting and not at all curious, but that was before I remembered that Sesshomaru had saved her life. _No wonder she's so loyal._

Another hour into our travels and I could feel the wind change again, the feeling seemed to come from Lord Sesshomaru himself. Like he had sensed something or noticed something or was expecting something to happen. The others didn't seem to notice anything but I kept a close eye on him as he continued walking like nothing was different.

"Jaken." That was the only warning he gave before he disappeared into the trees.

"L-lord Sesshomaru! W-wait!" The imp called as he took off after Lord Sesshomaru.

I turned to Rin, "Where did they go?"

Rin shook her head, "I don't know." She patted AhUn's neck, "Come on AhUn let's go find Lord Sesshomaru."

It didn't take us very long to come to an open field where Jaken was yelling at a group of people. Sesshomaru was standing in the middle of the clearing facing a man dress all in red wielding a giant sword.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing at the man in red.

"That's Inuyasha."

"The brother?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," I looked over back towards the group and noticed that they had a little kid with them. He looked utterly adorable! He was so tiny and he had little fox feet, so cute! "Hey I have an idea, why don't we ask that little boy if he wants to play?"

Rin looked at me with surprise, "Ask him to play? Shippou?"

"Yeah sure, it'll be fun. Haven't you ever asked anyone to play before?"

Rin looked down, "No…"

I felt my heart break a little at the sight. I remember she told me her family had been killed when she was young and then she had been on her own. And if I had to guess there probably hadn't been very many opportunities to play with others since she had joined Sesshomaru. Making a decision I slid from AhUn's back and turned to help Rin down also, "Come on, let's go."

"Really?" Rin asked looking hopefully.

"Really," I smiled.

We made our way over to the group and once we got closer we could hear that there was an argument going on between the group of people and Jaken. "Lord Sesshomaru will kill that filthy half-breed and take the Tetsusaiga for sure this time!"

I took this as my cue to step forward before an all out brawl broke out. What I didn't expect, however, was that upon seeing us approach the group immediately got into battle ready position. I quickly moved Rin behind me in case I had misjudged this people and they were going to attack us.

"What do you want? Have to come to attack us to?" One of the women demanded.

"And since when does Sesshomaru have a woman traveling with him?" The child asked.

"And why do you clothes look like something someone would wear in my era?" The other woman commented.

But the strangest thing happened when the man stepped forward and grabbed my hands, "Hello beautiful maiden, would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

"Uh…" I took a step back, effectively removing my hands from the man's, "we just came to see if Shippou would like to play." I explained tentatively.

They all looked shocked by my statement, "Wait. You're traveling with Sesshomaru and you don't want to kill us?"

It was my turn to look shocked, "Kill you?! No! Why would I want to do that?"

The little boy scratched his head, "Well that's kind of how it goes when we run into each other."

I turned to Jaken in disbelief, "You try to kill people?"

Jaken huffed at me, "I don't have to answer to you wench!"

I turned back to the group, "I don't want to kill you, honest I don't! It was just that I saw you had a little boy with you and I thought it would be good for Rin to play with another kid, that's all." I held my hands out in a non-threatening gesture.

They seemed to take a minute to think about what I said and then one of the girls stepped over to the little boy. This girl had on what looked like a school uniform with a skirt so short I'm not sure how she moved without showing her butt. "Shippou would you like to play with Rin? You could show her your crayons."

Shippou considered this for a moment before smiling and whipping out a box of crayons, "Okay!"

Rin looked up at me with a questioning expression, I figured that she might be a little nervous. I bent down so that I could eye level with her and patted her on the shoulder, "It's okay Rin, I'll be right here if anything happens. Just play and have fun. And make sure you stay where I can see you, okay?"

Hesitantly she nodded and smiled, "Okay."

I smiled to myself as I watched them run together a little ways from us and lay on the ground, Shippou was showing her how to use his crayons. Rin already looked like she was enjoying herself and I felt rather accomplished. Satisfied that Rin was safe and having fun I glanced over to the fight. It mostly still looked like a lot of yelling, like they were trying to get under the other's skin. They had yet to land a real blow, just attacking and countering never really aiming to injure, at least not yet.

The other girl cleared her throat getting my attention, "Yes? Is there something you want to ask me?"

"Yes," she said shortly. I was a little confused by her temperament but I tried to be polite as possible as I told her she could ask me as many questions as she liked.

The girl with the school uniform jumped in and asked, "Are you from the future too?"

I blinked, _the future?_ "Umm… I'm not sure what you're talking about…"

The girl looked even more confused, "If you're not from the future then where did you get your clothes?"

I looked down at myself, "They're my clothes. My mom bought them for me at the mall."

The girl squealed, "So you are from the future!" She ran over and hugged me, "but you said you weren't future."

"I just said I don't know what you are talking about. All I know is that I woke up in the woods a couple of days ago. I'm still kind of hoping this is a dream. But if it is, it's the weirdest dream I've ever had."

The group stared at me once more looking shocked at my answer. It was starting to get awkward so to break the ice I decided to introduce myself, "Um… I don't really know your names but… I'm Nicole."

"Oh!" The future girl exclaimed. "Sorry, I'm Kagome. That is Sango and Miroku," she said motioning to the other girl and the man. "Sounds like you already know Shippou. That's Inuyasha and that," she said pointing to a giant cat behind Sango, "is Kirara."

Me being the cat person that I am I immediately blurted out, "Can I pet her!?"

Sango seemed taken aback by my eagerness and the suspicion in her eyes seemed to waver a little bit, "Uh, sure."

I slowly made my way over to the cat, I didn't know if it liked humans but I didn't want to take any chances that it wouldn't like me. So not to scare it I slowly help my hand out so that she could smell it. At first she looked at it funny like I was showing her a foreign object but eventually she sniffed my hand. And after a minute of consideration she pushed her nosed into my palm. Taking that as a 'good ahead and pet me' I went closer to the animal and began petting her behind her ears. It didn't take long for her to start purring and rubbing against me and I couldn't contain my laugh of joy.

"She's so soft!" I commented.

"Thank you," Sango said, "I'm sure Kirara enjoys the attention."

"So…" Kagome started, "you have no idea where you are."

I shook my head and continued petting Kirara, "Nope."

"Then how did you start traveling with Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"Well… like I said I woke up in the woods and then Rin came crashing out of the woods…" I started and continued to tell them how I had helped her escape a bear demon by jumping off a cliff. And how Sesshomaru had tried to kill me and then he cured me. Finally I ended with how we came upon the clearing and saw everyone.

"Wow," Kagome breath.

"Yeah," Sango said in disbelief.

"That doesn't sound like Sesshomaru at all," Miroku commented.

"Really?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Yeah, he's more of a kill first and ask question later kind of person," they told me.

I tried to process this information, "Oh."

"But don't worry I'm sure he won't try to kill you again!" Kagome tried to reassure me, guessing at what had me worried.

Miroku leaned over and whispered something in Sango that sounded suspiciously like, "Hopefully."

Kagome glared at him and then turned back to me, "Would like me to tell you about where you are?"

I nodded, "That would be wonderful." Kagome explained to me that I was in the feudal era of Japan, and that she and the group were searching for the Sacred Jewel Shards. "Sacred Jewel Shards?"

"Oh!" Kagome said, "I wonder if you can sense them too and that's why you came here." She took a glass bottle out her pocket and held it up, "Do you see a light around them, or feel pulled to them in any way?"

I concentrated on the bottle but I didn't feel any different, "No…"

"Huh," Kagome said sounding somewhat disappointed.

Suddenly I felt the wind change and glanced over at the fighting pair. I looked at Sesshomaru and I had a feeling that he was really going to start fighting back now. I was right, out of Sesshomaru hand came what looked like a whip. And he's eyes changed, going from their golden color to a dangerous red. The fight got more intense, Sesshomaru had stopped responding when Inuyasha yelled at him and focused on attacking. It was a fascinating and terrifying sight to watch.

I saw Jaken pick up his staff, "I will help you Lord Sesshomaru!" and then fire shot out of one of the heads on his staff. _I didn't know his staff could do that._

On reflex I hit the toad on the back of his head, effectively stopping the fire, "That's cheating."

The imp turned red, "Ch-cheating! I was helping him!"

"Leave him alone he's doing fine."

Jaken huffed, "I don't have to listen to you wench!"

I didn't even look at him when I rapped him on the back of the head again, my eyes were fixed on the sight before me. The battle itself didn't last long but a lot of damage was done. Inuyasha swung his sword and out burst a huge blast. I had thought for sure that Sesshomaru had been hit, but before I even had time to worry about his possible injuries, he appeared from seemingly nowhere and landed a strike to Inuyasha's face. I could hear Kagome beside me gasp and string an arrow on her bow, but before she could even let the arrow fly the fight was over. Sesshomaru had ended by sticking his hand through his brother's stomach, I could hear the poison from Sesshomaru's claws sizzling from where I stood.

I couldn't stop myself from uttering a shocked, "Oh my God!" I shot a worried look over at the group, "Is he going to be okay?!"

They didn't answer, and I didn't even know if they could answer. I turned my attention back to the scene. The ground was torn up and a few trees were scattered here and there. And he just stood there. Looking at his brother's, hopefully unconscious and not dead, body. When he finally turned around his eyes were back to their normal golden color. All I could do is stare at him, for a second I thought he met my eye, but it was over so fast I couldn't tell, and his face didn't tell me anything. Then he turned and started walking back into the woods not saying a word.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru! W-wait!" Jaken shrieked and took after the dog demon.

The others didn't wait another minute and ran over Inuyasha and dropped to their knees. I ran over with them, hoping that the half-demon was okay. We were soon followed by Rin and Shippou. Kagome went to work on checking the man's health and sighed in relief.

"He's alive." The others seemed to let out a collective sigh also.

All I could do is stare down at the bloodied man, "I'm sorry, so sorry." I had never seen such a horrible sight in my life.

They nodded but didn't look at me and after a minute Rin tugged on my sleeve, "Come on Nicole, we should go before Lord Sesshomaru gets too far."

I nodded but didn't move, the little girl had to lead me over to AhUn and make me get on him. We took off as soon as we both settle on the dragon's back. The entire journey I couldn't do anything about stared blankly at the back of the dragon's head, playing the fight over and over in my head. It ended the same way every time, with a bloodied Inuyasha laying still on the group with his worried friends looking over him. Sesshomaru had done that, and I was traveling with him. What had I gotten myself into? Did traveling with him make me a bad person? And then a more shocking thought hit me. _How many times had Rin seen this happen?_ I tentatively looked at Rin, the girl seemed just fine, like she had seen this happen a hundred times before. And for all I know, she had.

 


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't remember the trip it took us to find Jaken, I didn't even know how long it took us but it must have been a while because it was dark. Actually considering we had been walking mostly unprotected for awhile, we were lucky something hadn't come along and tried to kill us. We were also lucky that Jaken had been looking for us, because honestly I don't know if we would found our way to the campsite.

When we arrived I thought that it was going to be like all those days at the clearing. That Lord Sesshomaru would disappear and leave us on our own. That he wouldn't come back for days, and then one day he would just show up and command us to follow him where ever he wanted to go. Maybe even to watch him almost kill someone else.

But I was proven wrong when out of nowhere an object came flying out of the woods, landing right beside the fire. At first I did know what it was, but I soon realized it was a boar and that it was going to be our dinner. Sesshomaru appeared from the woods not much later. Now I had never been a vegetarian or anything, but all I could do was sit and watch the boar cook and think about Lord Sesshomaru killing it. _He killed it. Killed it. Probably with his bare hands. He probably didn't even blink._ To be honest I was scared, scared out of my mind. I was barely holding it together, Rin tried to talk to me, but I couldn't think of any words to respond. I just sat there staring. Staring at the boar. At my food. At his prey.

"Bathe." The first time he said it, it didn't even register in my mind. But the second time he said it, it was hard, stern, a command. Impossible to ignore, "Bathe."

I looked up at him not sure he was talking to me, and not sure what he meant. "I'm sorry, what?"

"He said he wants you to take a bath woman, and I don't blame him, you smell like that filthy half-breed's cat," Jaken answered for him.

"Oh," even I could hear the lack of emotion in my voice, "where?"

Jaken huffed and stood up grabbing a stick from the fire as he did, "Stupid woman can't even hear the springs. Come on, get up!"

I stood up without saying anything in response and followed him. Before we stepped into the woods I heard Sesshomaru's voice again, "Rin."

"Yes my Lord?"The girl asked cheerfully.

He didn't say anything else but Rin seemed to understand because she got up and followed us to the springs.

* * *

The visit at the springs went by fast, Jaken turned around and we disrobed and got into the water. It was cold but it helped me keep my mind off other things so I didn't mind. As soon as we had scrubbed our bodies clean of any smell that could possibly be on us, we got out. I wanted to immediately put my clothes back on, but Rin pointed out that if we did that our clothes would be wet all night long. She had I point, I really didn't feel like sleeping in wet clothes. So we air dried, it probably would have gone faster if it had been daylight but I didn't say anything. Soon enough we were able to put our clothes back on and head to the campsite. Surprisingly enough, Lord Sesshomaru was still there leaning up against a tree not really looking at anything. If it had been a day ago I might have asked Rin why he did that, but today I decided I didn't care. I just wanted to go to sleep. So that's what I did.

* * *

During the night I had a horrible nightmare, it involved a lot of blood, dead bodies everywhere, and Sesshomaru. I shot up into to sitting position trying to dispel the memory from my mind and trying to catch my breath. For a moment I just watched the dying fire, wishing my dream would disappear like I knew the red embers soon would. Slowly getting my breathing under control I noticed that Jaken, AhUn, and Rin were still sleeping peacefully. Taking deep breaths I layed back down, I would have tried to stay awake but my eyelids felt heavy. However, before my eyes closed all the way I saw Sesshomaru, awake, watching. Protecting. And for the first time since I witnessed the fight I felt completely and utterly safe.

* * *

The next morning I was the last to wake up and I probably would've I slept longer if Rin hadn't been poking my face with a fish stick. "Wake up Nicole, breakfast is going to get cold."

I groaned and pushed away the fish stick. Rubbing my eyes I sat up, "but I don't want to get up," I pouted.

Rin giggled, I don't know if it was because of what I said or because it was the first time I had really talked to her since the incident, "But you have to eat."

I sighed, "I suppose you're right, I do have to eat. Come here!" I grabbed the girl and started tickling her. Her laugh sounded refreshing after the night we had had before.

"No, Nicole you have to eat food," Rin giggled once I had released her.

I smiled, "Oh, why didn't you just say that?" I asked as I took the fish stick from her. "Thanks Rin."

She nodded and skipped back over to the fire to get her own fish stick. As I took my first bite of fish I felt like something was staring at me so I took a lazy glance around the campsite. It wasn't Rin or Jaken because they were fighting over food, and it wasn't AhUn because he was eating berries off a nearby bush. _But then the only other person it could be… no surely not._ I looked anyway. He wasn't looking at me or at least not when I looked at him, but that stare had the same feeling as him. I didn't really understand but I couldn't help thinking that the person watching me had been him.

After breakfast we took off again. And again after a long while Rin and I had to ride on AhUn again. And I was happy to find that my eight year old companion did have some curiosity because she asked, "Master Jaken, where are we going?"

We were all surprised when Lord Sesshomaru answered, "Home."

* * *

I'm not sure where I expected Sesshomaru to live but it certainly was not in a palace. The sight of the place took my breath away because frankly, it was beautiful. It was something right out of the books I loved reading so much, it was an honest to goodness palace.

When Sesshomaru walked up to the front gates the guards bowed and stepped out of the way. And they weren't the only ones, every one we passed dropped down into a deep bow at the sight of Sesshomaru. Then it dawned on me, I turned to Jaken, "So he really is a Lord. Like, a real Lord? It's not just something you call him?"

Jaken looked shocked, "Of course he's a real Lord! He's the Lord of the West."

I stared at Sesshomaru's back, the only part I could really see of him since he was walking in front of us, with a new appreciation. But then another thought hit me, "But if Inuyasha is his brother," I whispered, "then doesn't that make him like Lower Lord of the West or something? I mean shouldn't he live here too?"

"Absolutely not!" Jaken shrieked drawing attention from the crowd. "Inuyasha is a half-demon, he is no better than filth, so he isn't entitled to anything."

"Just because his mother is a human?"

"Yes!"

"But wouldn't that give him a unique perspective over the matters in the west, especially ones dealing with humans?" I asked.

"You ignorant wench!" Jaken bellowed.

I'm sure he was going to say more but he was quieted by a stern, "Jaken."

I turned my attention back to Sesshomaru in just enough time to see him start ascending the stairs, I went to follow him but was stopped by Rin.

"He's probably going to his office now, we're not allowed to bother him there, but…" she lowered her voice and grinned mischievously, "sometimes I sneak in."She paused, "Come on I'll show you around," she told me taking my hand and leading me into a nearby room.

By the end of the day Rin had shown me every room there was to see in the palace. I got to see the kitchen, the dining room, the study, the ball rooms, the library, Rin's room, and many others. We were playing in Rin's room when a woman walked in.

"Rin we're glad to have you back," the woman said with a kind smile.

"Sensei!" Rin beamed and ran over to hug the woman.

"I'm happy to see you too Rin. And I see you have a new friend," The woman said.

"Oh yes!" Rin ran over to me and pulled my towards the woman, "This is Nicole."

"Hello," I smiled and greeted the woman.

Rin tugged me down so she could whisper in my ear, "You're supposed to bow your head when you greet someone."

"Oh! Sorry," I bowed head, "hello."

"Hello," the woman said and bowed her head to me, "my name is Chieko. I'm Rin-chan's teacher."

"Her teacher? What does she learn?"

"Oh, Rin-chan has to learn a great deal of things," Chieko started.

"Yeah," Rin sighed, "it gets kinda boring some times."

Chieko laughed, "Yes but you have to learn because you are the Lady of this household."

I looked at Rin, "What exactly does that mean, if you don't mind me asking?"

Chieko looked at me for a moment and then smiled, "You're not from around here are you?" When I shook my head she nodded, "Rin is Lord Sesshomaru's ward, therefore she has to learn all about our land's history and politics, in case one day Lord Sesshomaru decides to make her his heir."

I wanted to say something, but to be honest I didn't know what to say. Rin was like a Princess. Awesome! But the more I thought about it the more confused I got, Chieko said that Rin could become the heir one day. But she was human. Didn't these people hate humans, I mean they hated Inuyasha and he was only half-human, so wouldn't they hate Rin too?

I was going to ask about it when the door swung open once again, only this time standing in the doorway was a stern looking man. When Rin and Chieko saw they seemed to get tense. The man glanced around the room with a disapproving stare, and when his eyes landed on me his nose scrunched up like he had smelt something back.

"It's good to see you in her Chieko-sensei," his voice was hard and cold.

"I was just greeting Ri-"

"Yes, Lady Rin, it's lovely to see you," he sneered.

Rin just nodded, "Jun, this is Nicole."

"Yes," he looked down his nose at me, "I've heard about you."

"Okay?" I said haltingly.

"You are to come with me Miss Nicole." Jun said in a way that left no room for argument and headed out of the room.

I glanced back at Rin before I followed him, but she only shrugged.

Once we were out in the hallway he led me to another room, "Lord Sesshomaru has said that you are to stay here and act as Lady Rin's nanny."

I took a moment to take in that information, I would be living here. In a palace. Sure I would be a worker but really how bad could that be? _Right?_ "Okay."

"Here are the clothes you are to wear," Jun said handing me a pile of fabric.

I looked at the fabric in my arms, it felt silky and it was very pretty. _I don't think_ _I've ever owned anything this beautiful._ I held it up, it looked like a dress of some sort, "Umm… I don't know how to wear this."

Jun sighed and rubbed his forehead like he had a headache, "Of course you don't. Wait here." He didn't give me time to respond before he left the room. And it didn't take him long to return with a couple of girls. "These maids will help you get dressed. And once you are dressed you will return to Rin's room and stay with her for the rest of the day, understood?"

I nodded, "Understood."

He gave a single nod and left. Once he was gone the girls started to pull on various items of my clothing until finally I was down to my undergarments. And then they started pulling on me, getting me to turn and move the way they wanted all the time whispering. I couldn't make out all of their words but I think they were talking about my clothes and something about the how pretty they were. And I had a feeling that they didn't mean it as a good thing. When they had finally got me dressed they did my hair even though I told them they didn't have to, they ignored me. After they were done, they none to gently pushed me out of the room, it took me a minute to get my bearings but then I headed in the direction I hoped Rin's room was.

I only got lost twice trying to find Rin's room, I considered that pretty good since the palace was so big. We I did open the door to Rin's room I found her and Chieko sitting on her bed. Chieko was reading her a story from a book, but when they heard me open the door they stopped and looked at me.

Rin hopped up out of bed and ran over to me and hugged me, "Nicole you're back! I was so afraid they were going to kick you out."

"Well they didn't kick me out," I told her hugging her back, "I'm going to be your nanny."

Rin beamed, "So we can be together all the time."

I smiled down at her, "Sounds like it."

Rin stepped back and looked at my clothes, "Nicole, you look so pretty!" I looked down and I could feel myself blush but I didn't say anything.

"It's true," Chieko said standing up, "that yukata suits you."

I bowed my head, "Thank you."

Chieko nodded, "Well I'll be leaving now. Rin I'll see you tomorrow for lessons."

"Okay Chieko-sensei! Good-night."

We watched as she left and shut the door behind her. Rin and I looked at each other and Rin yawned. "Come on Rin, let's get you into bed."

"But I'm not tired," Rin argued.

I had to laugh at how young she sounded, "Yes you are, come on now, into bed." I said leading her over to her bed.

When she got herself situated and comfortable, I covered her up and tucked her in. "Will you stay with me?"

I smiled down at her, "I will stay."

She nodded and then she asked, "Will you lay down with me?"

"I supposed I could lay down with you, but just for a little while." I told her and lowered myself down next to her.

"Will you tell me one of your stories?"

"Okay but you have to try and go to sleep, promise?"

"Promise."

Soon we were both asleep on Rin's bed.

* * *

I woke up once in the middle of the night, at first I didn't know where I was but as soon as I saw Rin beside me I remembered we were in the palace. I tried to looked around the room to see what could have woken me up, but my eyes were closing by themselves without my permission. And before I had fallen all the way back to sleep I heard the door close.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

The next couple of days were spent figuring out the routine of the palace. Wake Rin up, get her to breakfast on time, take her to lessons, make sure she eats lunch, watch her while she plays, take her down to dinner, and make sure she gets to bed in a timely fashion. Really being Rin's nanny wasn't all that hard. I got to attend her lessons with her, which was cool because I could listen and learn too. I got to eat with her in the dining room. I got to play with her and tell her stories and sing to her. I even got to see Sesshomaru on occasion, and Jaken, and AhUn if we went to the stables. I really enjoyed it. What I didn't enjoy however were the other workers around the palace, I mean some were fine like Chieko-sensei, but others were mean like Jun. Some of them would trip me in the hallways when Rin wasn't around to see, or they would come close to pushing me down the stairs. There was even one time when a girl spilled hot soup in my lap. At first I wanted to think they were all accidents but it just happened too often to be mere coincidences. And as if it couldn't get any worse I found out Jun was Lord Sesshomaru's personal advisor.

One time after the soup incident I had asked Chieko about some of the stuff that was happening. She told me that everyone in the palace were demons and that Rin and I were the only humans. She told me that they were probably mad to have another human in the palace and one that was being treated better than they were. I asked Chieko what she meant and she told me that none of Rin's other nannies had ever been allowed to eat at the dining table with her, and she also told me that she had never seen any servant in the palace get yukatas as nice as the ones I seemed to be getting. I remember asking her if she was mad at me too, she just smiled and shook her head, but she warned me to be cautious around the others.

Being able to wander around the palace so much I got to notice things I might not have been able to notice before. Like the fact that the guards carried around whips and if some of the lower servants didn't work fast enough or did something wrong they got whipped. It was horrific, they would usually only get hit once or twice, but the mere sight of it made me queasy. I really wished that I could help them and make it so none of the servants would get whipped again but really what could I do? I was just a servant myself. I put the issue behind me but I swore if I was ever in the position to do something about it, I would.

* * *

"Nicole. Nicole!"

"Huh? What?" I said turning to Rin.

She giggle, "Lessons are over."

I looked around and sure enough Chieko-sensei was putting everything away, "Oh, I'm sorry I must have been zoning out." I stood up and bowed my head, "Thank you for the lesson Chieko-sensei."

Chieko-sensei smiled at me, "Of course, but next time try to pay attention." When I looked at her odd she chuckled, "Don't think I don't know that you usually listen and learn as much as Rin does. As far as I'm concerned I'm teaching you too."

I smiled sheepishly, "Yes Sensei." She nodded and left the room leaving Rin and I to ourselves. "So," I said to Rin, "what do you want to do now? Do you want to go play for a little while or do you want to go eat lunch."

Rin stomach growled and we both laughed, "Eat lunch please."

"Lunch it is then."

We were walking down the hallway towards the dining room, talking, when I accidently bumped into a young servant carrying a pitcher of water. I managed to catch her arm before she fell to the ground but unfortunately it didn't stop the water from sloshing out of the pitcher and all over one of the guards in the hallway. I imagined both the girl and I were wearing matching expressions of fear on our faces.

The guard spun around to face us, "who dares to spill water on me," he bellowed. The girl next to me cowered in fear, not that I blame her, the guard looked really scary just then. He grabbed the girl's arm, "It must have been you since you're the only one in this hallway," he gestured around the almost empty hallway for dramatic effect, "that has a pitcher of water."

He pulled out the whip from his belt, I couldn't let this happen it was my fault. I couldn't let this girl get punished for my mistake. I threw myself in front of the girl, "You can't! It was my fault, I bumped her, I will take the punishment!" The guard sneered and flung the girl to the ground, I quickly helped her up and nudge her towards Rin, "Take Rin away from here," the girl hesitated. "Go." I said urgently, finally the girl nodded and ushered Rin out of the hallway.

The guard was still sneering at me, "You think just because you're Rin's babysitter that you're untouchable."

I shook my head, "No I don't."

"Shut up!" he spat. "Well you're about to learn that having that little wench like you doesn't protect you from anything." With that he grabbed my arm and raised his whip.

The first strike wasn't all that bad, my body hadn't fully registered what had happed just yet. It mostly just felt like a numb burning. The searing pain didn't come into effect until the guard let it sit for a moment and then struck me again. And again. And again. This wasn't the usual one or two whacks that I had seen servants usually get. No, and at first I didn't think it was going to end. I know I had to of cried out, but I don't remember doing it, all I could think about was the feeling of my flesh swelling and even splitting with each new crack of the whip. We must have drawn a crowd because I could hear people talking, some were even gasping at the sight. But I could really make out much more than that. I do remember, however, someone grabbing the guard's arm, keeping it from striking me again, yelling, "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing!" And then everything went black.

* * *

The first time I woke up after that I was back in my room, I was laying on my stomach on my bed. Rin was there sitting in a chair next to Chieko, and to my surprise the girl I had bumped into was there too. They all looked worried and started talking at once. I wanted to tell them I was okay, that tomorrow I'd be fine, but I was too tired to talk so I just went back to sleep.

* * *

The next time I woke up it was caused by the feeling of pain on my back. "Nnnnn."

"Sorry! Sorry," Rin apologized, "I'm just putting some more ointment on your back." I grimaced and bit my lip, nodding. Rin rubbed by back again and I buried my head in my pillow and whimpered. Rin glanced up at Chieko, who was sitting in the same chair that she had been sitting in last night, "Sensei do you think you could go see if the healer has any sleeping medicine or more pain relievers?"

"Of course," Chieko said before she left the room.

"Here I'll stop until she gets back, okay?" I nodded, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "It must hurt huh?" I nodded again. Rin was silent for a moment, "You know that girl you protected?" I nodded again, "She's been here every day, she can't be here all of the time because of her chores, but she always comes to check on you."

Before I could respond Chieko was back with a bottle, "Here you go, this will make you sleep." I nodded and she came over to help me drink it. It must have been fast acting because that was the last thing I remember.

* * *

I had a dream later that night. It started out like any normal day; Rin and I were playing the garden, laughing and running, playing tag I think. But soon the weather turned and the wind started blowing violently and clouds were swirling around in the sky. I turned around to take Rin inside but she was gone. I couldn't find her anywhere. I was going to go search for her when a man appeared out of nowhere holding a whip. I tried to run but he grabbed me and kept me from going anywhere. He quickly raised the whip and I knew what came next so I squeezed my eyes shut. But the hit never came, hesitantly I opened my eyes and Lord Sesshomaru was there holding the guard's arm, making him howl in pain. Our eyes met and he held my stare; he didn't say anything but he didn't have to, I understood. I was safe now and this man was never going to touch me again.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to see Rin and Chieko having a lesson right there in my room. I groaned getting Rin and Chieko's attention, Rin smiled at me, "Nicole, you're awake!"

I tried to sit up but Chieko came over and gently pushed me back down, being careful to avoid my back, "Lay back down, you need to rest for at least a day longer, your wounds haven't completely healed yet."

I nodded, "What are you guys doing in here? Aren't lessons usually held in the study?"

Chieko smiled, "Rin didn't want to be away from you so we have been holding lessons in here."

"You don't mind do you?" Rin asked.

I put my hand out and rustled her hair, "No, I don't mind. In fact I'm happy to see you."

"You are?"

I laughed, "Why do you sound so surprised? Of course I'm happy to see you."

Just then there was a knock at the door, it creaked open just a bit and a young girl peeked her head instead. I recognized her as the maid I had bumped into. "Come on in Hotaru," Chieko said motioning the girl inside.

"Look Hotaru, Nicole is finally awake, isn't that great?" Rin grinned at the girl.

The girl didn't respond to Rin, she walked over to my bedside and bowed low on the ground, "Thank you! Thank you for saving me from that man's wrath."

I stared at her for a moment; I was confused she didn't have anything to thank me for I was the one that bumped into her. "You don't need to thank me; I was the one who made you spill the water."

The girl bowed deeper and shook her head, "No, you don't understand. Some of the maids were mad because you have been getting better treatment than them. They told me that I should bump into you and the water from my pitcher on you, but–but," a sob broke out from the girl's mouth, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I knew that the maids had it out for me, but to pull such a young girl into their plot was unbelievable. It's not that the little prank was harmful to me or anything, because if it had gone right there would have been no harm done. But it hadn't gone as planned; I wanted to be mad at the girl now that I knew the truth, but I could bring myself to be. I reached down and rustled the young maid's hair just as I had Rin's, she raised her head to look at me quizzically, "Don't worry," I smiled, "It's all forgiven."

The girl's jaw dropped, "B-but you can't! You have to punish me for doing something so horrible!"

I shook my head, "It wasn't your fault."

"No," the girl begged, "please you have to punish me. Lord Sesshomaru said it would be your decision."

I was shocked. Lord Sesshomaru would let this girl be punished for a mere accident. I didn't want to punish her, she didn't really deserve it. I thought for a moment and finally I spoke, "Fine I will name your punishment."

The girl visibly winced, bowed once more, and nodded, "It shall be as you say."

Rin and Chieko looked at me with stunned expressions like they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Chieko look quickly turned into one of disappointment. I ignored their looks and raised my voice so it would have more of an impact, "You punishment will be," I paused and then continued in a softer voice, "to fetch me a glass of water, I'm parched."

The girl's head shot up, "What?"

"I asked-" I cleared my throat, "I mean- I told you to go get me a glass of water." The girl continued to stare at me, the look on her face was so priceless I couldn't keep a straight face and I laughed, "Go on." The girl nodded dumbly and took off out of the room. I looked back over to Rin and Chieko, they were staring at me also, "Oh come on, you didn't think I was actually going to punish the girl for an accident did you?" They didn't say anything, "You did! What kind of a person do you think I am?"

Chieko cleared her throat, "It's not that I think you're a bad person but…"

"But?" I inquired.

"But many others would take that opportunity to get revenge," Chieko explained.

It was my turn to be stunned, _were people really so devious?_ "Well I wouldn't."

Chieko nodded but didn't say anything else and Rin laughed, "You were really convincing Nicole, I really thought you were going to punish her."

I didn't get a chance to respond because Hotaru chose that moment to come rushing through the door carrying both a glass of water and a pitcher, "I brought the pitcher in case the glass of water wasn't enough to quench your thirst."

I took the glass of water from the girl, "Thank you Hotaru; that was very thoughtful," she just nodded watching me drink. It took a bit of maneuvering to drink while laying on my stomach but finally I managed it.

"You know Hotaru has come to check on you every day," Chieko told me.

"Yes I think I remember someone telling me that," I looked towards Hotaru, "thank you." Her only response was a nod.

"So has Lord Sesshomaru," Rin chimed in.

I choked on my water, "What?!"

Chieko smiled, "It's true, he has come here every day to see how you're healing. And when he can't come during the day I am sure he comes during the night when he's not so busy."

"Lord Sesshomaru even got you more of that special ointment that makes you heal more quickly," Rin told me.

Wow. _Had Lord Sesshomaru really done all of that for me?_ I was going to ask Chieko if that was true but instead of talking when I opened my mouth I yawned.

"Come, you should probably get some more sleep," Chieko told me. "Here take some more of this, it will make sure your wounds don't hurt while you sleep." I wanted to protest and tell her I that I wasn't tired but before I could I yawned again. So I nodded in defeat and took the medicine that was offered to me.

* * *

The next morning I was allowed to get up. I took my time walking around and stretching to see just how much my back had healed. I found out that it was pretty bearable as long as I didn't move too fast or do anything too strenuous. Rin said that we could have breakfast served to us in my room, but I was itching to get out of my room so we went down to the dining room. We were in the middle of breakfast when Jaken appeared.

"Lord Sesshomaru wants to see you in his office, woman," his words were just as mean as the last time I saw them but for some reason they seemed less harsh.

"What?" I asked taking another bite of my food.

"Wh- Don't you listen wench! Lord Sesshomaru wants you in his office!" Jaken shrieked.

I couldn't help but laugh, "There's the Jaken I know."

Jaken sputtered, "Shut up woman! Are you coming are not?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," I said getting up out of my chair.

"Should I come with you?" Rin asked.

I shook my head, "No you don't have to, why don't you stay and finished your meal, okay?"

"Okay."

I followed Jaken out of the room; I would be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous because I was. It wasn't as if I hadn't seen Sesshomaru since we got to the palace, I had. But now I that I knew he came to check on me every day while I was healing, I felt awkward. _I should probably thank him._

"This is Lord Sesshomaru's office."

I bowed my head to the imp, "Thank you Jaken." I took a deep breath before I entered but instead of seeing Lord Sesshomaru Jun was there.

He didn't look at me when he spoke, "Nicole," he said nonchalantly, "causing more trouble I see."

"Excuse me?"

Finally he turned his attention towards me, "Oh please, don't tell me you don't know." When I didn't answer he continued, "First you get close to Rin and work your way into the palace. Next you work the maids into a frenzy, their work has been lacking because they have been focusing most their efforts on you. Then you make it so one of our most respected guards gets banished. And to top it all off you make Lord Sesshomaru feel as though he is somehow responsible for it all."

I was taken aback but I could feel my anger rising, "Now hold on just a minute, I didn't work the maids into a frenzy, they just don't like me and it's not my problem their work is lacking. And it certainly isn't my fault that one of you 'most respected guards' was a bastard. And I don't know why Lord Sesshomaru feels responsible for what happened because quite frankly there wasn't a damn thing he could have done to stop. It was my choice to take the punishment from the guard and I would do it again," when I was finished with my rant I was panting from barely contained anger.

Jun didn't say anything but he seemed momentarily perplexed, "Perhaps I was wrong about you."

I scoffed, "Oh yeah? How do you figure?"

"I was under the impression that you were pathetic, but it seems you have more guts than I originally thought."

I rolled my eyes trying to tamp done my anger, "Gee thanks," I said sarcastically.

There wasn't time to say anything more because Sesshomaru entered the room, "Jun, leave."

Jun bowed, "Of course my Lord."

Sesshomaru took a seat behind his desk and waited for Jun to get out of the room before he started speaking, "Are you healed?"

The question surprised me but I nodded, "Not completely but well enough."

Sesshomaru had picked up some papers and had started reading them while I answered, "Indeed."

The room was silent for awhile, which confused me because Lord Sesshomaru was the one to call me in here in the first place. I debated between asking him was he wanted and just waiting for him to get done reading the papers. In the end I decided I didn't want to interrupt him in case it was something important, so I just stood there. Eventually I sat down in the seat opposite of Sesshomaru, he seemed to notice the movement but he still didn't speak. Finally after about a half hour he put the papers on his desk and signed them, I thought that maybe then he would turn his attention back to me but picked up another stack of papers. After he had finished reading those and signed them also, he spoke.

"Is there something you wanted?" his voice was still as vacant as the day I met him.

"Umm… Jaken said you wanted to see me," I explained.

"Indeed," he handed me one of the papers on his desk.

It was a notice telling Lord Sesshomaru that soon he would have many noble guests milling around the palace, "Okay? What does this have to with me?"

"I would imagine that some of them will have to bring their children."

I took a moment to relish in the fact that this was the most I had ever heard Sesshomaru say in a single sentence, or at all, "And?"

"And in addition to taking care of Rin I want you to look after these children as well."

I really didn't think I was allowed to refuse but just in case I said, "Sure, I would love to."

Sesshomaru nodded and started reading more papers, "That will be all."

I stood up and made my way to the door. I stopped in the doorway figuring it was now or never, "Lord Sesshomaru?" He didn't say anything or look at me but I had a feeling that he was listening, "Thank you." With that said I fled from the room.

 


	6. Chapter 6

I found Rin in the study with Chieko, they were in the middle of a lesson. When I opened the door they turned to me. "Nicole! How did the meeting with Lord Sesshomaru go?" Rin asked.

I smiled and sat down next to her, "It went fine."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What did Lord Sesshomaru want you for? Did he give you a new job because of what happened?"

I pretended to be insulted, "What? Why couldn't he have just called me to his office to talk?"

Rin just gave me a look and I chuckled, "Yes he gave me a new job." Rin deflated, "I still get to be your nanny, but there will be some more children coming to the palace and Lord Sesshomaru wants me to look after them as well."

Rin sighed in relief, "Good, I thought that maybe because of what happened Lord Sesshomaru might not want you to be my nanny anymore."

"I don't think he would do that… would he?" I looked at the two but they just averted their eyes. "Anyway let's get on with lessons, what are we learning about today Chieko-sensei?"

* * *

Later that night Rin and I were following our usual nighttime routine, I would lay with her in bed and tell her stories or sing to her until she fell asleep. Rin had insisted many times before that she was _way_ too old for this, but I always just shook my head and told her I wished I still had someone to do this for me, and that would pacify her for the time being.

"Nicole?"

"Yes?"

"Will you sing me a new song tonight?"

"Hmm… I think you've heard all of my songs."

"Oh come on, Nicole, please!" Rin begged.

I laughed, "Well I suppose there is _one_ song that you haven't heard. It was my favorite song when I was little, my aunt used to sing it to me… are you sure that you want to hear it? Like really really _really_ sure that you want to hear it?" I teased.

"Yes please!"

"Alright hear it goes. 'Five little ducks went out one day, over the hills and far away. Mother duck said 'quack quack quack quack quack' and only four little duckies came back.'" The song went on until that last duckling had failed to return, " 'No little ducks went out one day, over the hills or far away. Mother duck said 'quack quack quack quack quuuuaaaccccck'…. And all the little duckies came back."

Rin yawned, "I like that song, at first I was sad because the little ducks kept getting lost. I thought they were never going to get back home… but they did."

I smiled and pulled the covers up closer around Rin, "Yes they did."

Rin nodded, "I can see why it was you're favorite song, I think it's mine to."

"I'm glad to hear it."

I thought Rin had fallen asleep when I heard a soft, "Nicole?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"Can that be our song, you know our secret song that no one else can hear?"

I smiled, this kid never ceased to amaze me with how childlike she could be when she acted so serious the rest of the time, "I love that, it can be our special song."

Rin yawned and nodded, snuggling down deeper into her blankets and soon she was asleep.

* * *

"Nicole! Nicole! Nicole! Come on! Get up getupgetupgetup!"

"Riiiiinn," I groaned, "what are you doing?"

"They're coming today, they're finally coming!" Rin said as she pulled the curtains away from my window to let the morning light pour in.

"What?" I asked pulling the covers over my head.

That didn't last long because she ripped my blankets away, it was amazing how strong the eight year old could get when she wanted something, "Today! The other kids are coming today!"

Deciding I had no choice but to get up, I slowly got out of bed and started getting dressed, "I seem to remember a certain little girl, not gonna name any names, telling me that she wasn't _at all_ excited to have other children running around."

Rin stuck out her tongue at me, "Well I changed my mind."

"Obviously," I laughed.

Rin started pushing me towards the door, "Come on, let's go."

"Rin I haven't even done my hair yet, it's not like they're going to disappear. They might not even be here yet. Just calm down and wait, once I'm finished getting ready we'll go see if they're hear yet, okay?"

Rin pouted, "Okay." She sat on my bed, I could tell she was trying to be patient but she was failing miserably at it. She couldn't sit still, her legs were constantly swinging her legs, and staring at the door. I couldn't contain my laugh but I didn't say anything.

When I was finally done getting ready Rin all but dragged me down to dining room, that's where we found Jaken trying to eat his breakfast. "Master Jaken!"

The imp jumped and dropped the food he was about to put in his mouth, "Ahh! Rin don't you know better that to yell at people while they're eating?!"

"Sorry Master Jaken," she didn't sound at all sorry, "Master Jaken do you know if the guests are here yet?"

"No they're not here yet, they're not due to arrive until the afternoon," Jaken told us and then started mumbling about human's bad manners.

"Oh."

Rin sulked all through her meal after that. And she didn't cheer up when Chieko-sensei told her that lessons were cancelled until the guests left. Rin didn't cheer up until Hotaru came to tell us that we were wanted at the front doors.

* * *

Once we got there we were made to stand on the right side of the doors, Lord Sesshomaru wasn't there yet and I was beginning to wonder where he was or if he was even going to come to greet the guests when they arrived.

"Lord Sesshomaru is attending to some last minute details, he will be here before the guests arrive," Jun said coming up behind us.

I looked at him, "What? I-I wasn't-"

"Yes you were."

I was surprised at both Jun and myself. Had I really been that obvious and had Jun really noticed? I didn't have time to ponder it long because true to Jun's word Lord Sesshomaru entered the hall. I felt my heart beat quicken, this is my first time seeing the man since the night I had thanked him. I followed him with my eyes and was surprised once again when he crossed behind me, even going so far as to brush me with his arm as he positioned himself on my right side. I had figured that he would have stood a little ways away but that apparently was not going to be the case.

"Stand up straight!" Jaken said urgently "We don't want them to think we are uncivilized cows. You're personality effects what people think about Lord Sesshomaru," he must have walked him with Lord Sesshomaru but I didn't notice.

I nodded to him and put my hands on Rin's shoulders from behind, she straightened her posture at my touch but didn't stop bouncing on the balls of her feet. We all stood in silence as we waited. And waited. Until finally one of Lord Sesshomaru's guards from the front gate opened the doors.

"Let me present Lord Isao, Lord of the North and of the cougar demon tribe, and his family." The guard announced formally.

The groups bowed in unison to each other. "Welcome." Lord Sesshomaru said emotionlessly.

Lord Isao laughed heartily, "As dull as usual I see Lord Sesshomaru." Lord Isao's voice was warm and kind, I liked him already.

"Indeed," was Lord Sesshomaru's only response.

"Oh! Silly me, let me introduce you to my family," Lord Isao motioned his family forward, although, just from the few minutes I'd known them it didn't look like all the children were his. I had heard of demons having many kids so I wasn't at all surprised to see five children in was more that only one little boy actually looked like the Lord of the North.

"This," Lord Isao said putting his arm around a very lovely woman, "is my wife, Emi. And this," he put his hand on a little boy's shoulder, "is my son Yuu."

"What about the other kids?" Rin asked.

Lord Isao laughed, "Ah yes, these are admittedly not my children, but they are some of Yuu's best friends and I think of them as my family so I thought I would bring them along. This is Arata and Sho, and Kiku and this is Takara," he said pointing to each kid in turn, who then waved.

"Indeed," Lord Sesshomaru said again.

"Not to be rude, my Lord, but we were expecting more company to come with you," Jun told Lord Isao.

Lord Isao laughed again, "Yes well, they decided that we could handle things on our own."

"Really?" Jun asked.

Lord Isao nodded, "To be truthful, there's been quite a bit of fuss in the North. My advisor had cautioned me against coming here at all, but I decided that this meeting needed to happen. So I left the others in my wake, hopefully them being there will be enough to settle things. But even so I am afraid I might not be able to stay as long as I had initially planned. I am truly sorry for any inconvenience this might cause you Lord Sesshomaru."

Lord Sesshomaru nodded and then motioned to Rin, "This is Rin, my ward, and that is her nanny, she will be taking care of your children during your stay."

Lord Isao smiled at us, "Hello."

We bowed our heads, "Hello."

Lord Isao looked down at the children, "Well, what do you say children do you want to go play with Rin and- uh,"

I bowed my head again preparing to answer but-

"Nicole."

My head shot up to look at Lord Sesshomaru, his face was still as impassive as ever, he didn't even so much as look at me. If I hadn't been careful I'm sure my mouth would have fallen open at the fact that was the first time he had ever spoken my name. And at the shock that it sent through me.

"Nicole," Lord Isao said smiling at me, getting my attention to turn back to him. I nodded at him still too stunned to speak, "Well children?" The children looked at us, almost like they were inspecting us. Considering if we were good enough to play with or not, but finally they smiled and nodded looking up at Lord Isao. "Well go on then."

And suddenly Rin and I were surrounded with talking, chattering children with lots of energy.

"Nicole."

Another shock, "Yes my Lord?"

"You are dismissed."

"Yes my Lord." I bent down so I was eye level with most of the children, "What do you say? Shall we go play in the garden?"

"Yeah!" They all cheered.

"Come on then," I said smiling at them.

I placed a hand on Rin's shoulder and led them out of the hall.

* * *

"Nicole! Nicole! I bet you can't get me!" Arata yelled as I chased the children. We were playing tag, Lord Isao's children and Rin had made fast friends. It warmed my heart to be finally playing with other children besides that one time with Shippou. She needed a friend other than me, friends her own age.

"I bet I can!" I said taking off after the little boy. The children squealed as I came barreling towards them. The boy picked up speed and I couldn't even come close, so I chose one of the closer children as my prey. Finally I tagged Kiku, "Gotcha."

"Ahh!" Kiku screamed and them she laughed and started chasing the other kids.

"I-I've got to take a break, you guys go ahead and play without me. I'll be sitting over there."I called to them. They all stopped.

"Aw, why do you have to quit playing?" Arata asked.

"I'm not quitting forever, I'm just tired so I'm going to go sit over there until I catch my breath." I explained to the child.

"You're tired already?!" Takara asked.

"You forget Takara," Sho scoffed, "she's only a human."

I was taken aback, he sounded so hateful just then, but we had been having so much fun. "What's wrong with being human?"

"Well," Sho started, "every demon knows that humans aren't as smart or as strong as demons."

I had heard this before, when I had first met Jaken and Rin and they had explained to me the ways of this world. It irked me that demons could be so close-minded, but I turned my attention to Rin, she looked hurt. "Now you listen here, while that can be true I don't think that is necessarily true for everyone."

"But-!"

"No buts, and even if humans can't be as fast or as strong as demons that doesn't mean that you can just say whatever you want and hurt people's feelings. Look you insulted Rin, did you want to do that?"

Sho looked down, "No…"

"Right. Humans aren't born with the same powerfulness that you all possess, but that is not our faults and we shouldn't be blamed for that. I can't stop you from doing it at home but as long as you are here, you will not say things like that. Understood?"

"I understand," Sho said looking exactly like a scolded child.

I looked at the others and they nodded. "Good, now are you all going to play tag or do you want to do something else?"

"Oh Nicole will you tell us one of your stories?!" Rin asked.

"Stories?" Yuu asked.

Rin turned to him, "Yeah Nicole tells great stories!"

I laughed, "Well I could tell you a story, if everyone wants to hear one." I waited until I got confirming nods from everyone before I made myself comfortable among the flowers in the garden, "Come on, sit down and listen close. I will tell you the story of Cinderella." Everyone got settle in and I started, "Once upon a time…"

* * *

When I finished I looked at the kids to gauge their reaction to the story. Kiku was looking into space dreamily, as was Arata and Rin. The rest of the children, however, were pretending sword fighting. Okay so I may have changed the story a little, so the stepmother and sisters turned into hideous monsters that the Prince and Cinderella had to slay. But I didn't think the fairy tale would hold the boy's attention if I just told the sappy love story version. Soon the children were all talking about the story.

"See I told you she was a good story teller," Rin told them.

"Yeah, she was," Arata agreed.

It made me feel good to hear the children complimenting me but as I looked at the sky I had a horrible realization, I hopped up, "We're late for dinner!"

"What?" the children turned to look at me.

"Dinner's probably already been served, oh no! Lord Sesshomaru is going to be so angry! Come on guys let's go." I turned and rushed them to the dining hall.

* * *

I had been right dinner had already been served and everyone was waiting for us, Rin and I were panting from running all the way there. I bowed as low as I could, "I am so sorry! It's my fault that we were late, I wasn't paying attention to the time. I sincerely apologize, please do not let this incident shape your opinion of Lord Sesshomaru in anyway. It was entirely my fault. Please forgive me."

Lord Isao and his wife chuckled, "Dear, we don't mind, we didn't wait long anyway," Lady Emi assured me.

"Yes," Lord Isao, "it hopefully just means that the children were having so much fun they didn't want to stop. Right children?"

"Yeah!" They all said.

"Nicole and Rin are really fun to play with!" Arata told the Lord of the North.

"We played tag!" Takara put in.

"And Nicole us a story!" Sho said.

"Yeah it was the best story I ever heard!" Yuu told them.

"It was called Cinderella!" Kiku commented.

The Lord and Lady laughed again, "We are glad to hear that, now come sit down so you can refuel yourselves after all that playing."

"Okay!" The children quickly took their seats. Rin and I took our seats also and we all started to eat. I couldn't bring myself to look at Lord Sesshomaru throughout the whole meal, I was afraid that I disappointed him by being late. _And it just had to happen when he had guests over._

* * *

After dinner the children changed into their night clothes and then I took them to Rin's room, "Okay you guys can stay in here for a little while but then you all have to go back to your rooms. Okay?" They all nodded in agreement, "Good, what do you guys want to do now?"

"Can you tell us another story?" Kiku asked.

I grinned, "I suppose I could, do you all want to hear another story?"

After a round of 'yes please's I asked, "Okay then. Rin, do you have a story you want to hear?"

"My favorite story is Little Red Riding Hood."

"Mine too. But do you think that's too scary for a bed time story? I mean it does have the Big Bad Wolf in it."

"It's not too scary," Rin giggle.

"Are you sure?" Rin nodded. "I don't know… what about you guys, would you be scared of the Big Bad Wolf?"

They shook their heads, "Don't be silly. We're demons we're not scared of anything," Yuu said puffing out his chest.

"Okay… if you say so."

I told the story making the Big Bad Wolf as scary as I possibly could and was rewarded with screams and giggles at the right parts of the story. And at the end everyone clapped.

"Thank you, thank you," I laughed.

"That was a really good story too!" Arata told me.

"Good I'm glad you liked it. And now you all have to go to bed."

"Awww! Do we have to?" Takara whined.

"Yes you have to," I told them, "don't you want to be really awake to play more tomorrow?"

"Yeah I guess so," Takara said dejectedly.

"Nicole?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Will you sing us a lullaby first?"

"Well… I guess I could. Which lullaby do you want to hear?"

Rin looked at the other children, "Can you sing our special lullaby?

I blinked, "You want me to sing our secret lullaby?" Rin nodded. "If I sing that it won't be a secret anymore, you know that right?"

"Yeah, that's okay. They're my friends it can be all of our special song."

I looked at the other children, "Okay if I sing this to you guys, you have to promise never to sing this around anyone but each other okay? And you can't tell another person about it, okay?" the children nodded eagerly. "Alright… Five little ducks went out one day…"

They were all asleep before I got to the fifth little duck. Then I took turns carrying every one of them, except Rin, to their rooms and then went to my room to get some much needed sleep.

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Go guys! Run! Get out of here, hide until I come and get you! Go!"

Lord Isao and his family had been at the palace for a couple of weeks when the incident took place.

* * *

"Nicole, sing the song again, please," Kiku begged.

I looked up from my knitting, Chieko-sensei had taught me how, she also taught me how to croquet and I discovered I loved it. Today the kids were cloud watching in the garden, "Sing it again? It's not even bed time yet."

Yuu rolled over on his stomach to look at me, "But it's really nice to hear you sing."

I laughed at the boy's statement, "Well you sure know how to flattered people to get what you want, don't you?"

The boy smiled sheepishly, "But it's not a lie."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine I'll sing," and I did. Right I as finished our song I felt a rain drop hit my forehead, "Uh oh children we better go inside before we melt!" I yelled dramatically. All the kids ran screaming and laughing inside the palace. It took us maybe a minute to get inside and we were already soaked. "Ugh, alright everyone go to your rooms change into some dry clothes and meet in Rin's room in five minutes. Everybody understand?" they nodded, "alright, go!" I clapped my hands and everyone took off towards their rooms.

Five minutes later we were all in Rin's room looking out the window.

"Well, I guess we can't play outside anymore today," I pointed out to them.

"Aw," Rin pouted.

"But playing inside is so… _boring_ ," Sho complained.

"Yeah! There's nothing to do inside," Takara frowned and the others nodded in agreement.

"I don't know guys, there's got to be something to do inside," I told them.

"Like what?"Yuu challenged.

"Hmm…" I thought for a moment, "well I could teach you all how to knit."

"No!" they all shouted.

"Oh, alright geez, calm down guys. No need to shout. Well then… we could always read? Or I know! I could go get Chieko-sensei to teach us a lesson!" I teased the children.

"Ew! No!" Kiku squealed.

"We don't want to learn, we want to play!" Arata explained to me.

I laughed, "oh, well why didn't you say so? Well then we could always play hide and seek…"

"Yeah!" all the children agreed.

"Okay then, here are the rules. One: you can't go downstairs or upstairs, you have to stay on this floor." They all nodded. "Two: try to stay in this hallway if possible, preferably only hide in our rooms. That way we don't bother anyone else." Nods. "Three: no cheating and no being mean. If you're found you're found. End of story. And four: if the person that is it shouts 'come out, come out wherever you are!' then that means they give up and everyone has to come out and we will start a new round. Got it?" More nods. "Alright who wants to count first?" No answer. "No one? Really?" I sighed, "I guess I can count. I'll count to fifty. Ready? One… two… three…" the children ran away squealing and laughing.

* * *

We played hide and seek for about two hours. It was going great until I heard one of the children scream out in surprise. Suddenly everyone was out, wondering who had made that noise. It turned out to be Takara, she was hiding in Rin's closet.

"Takara, what's wrong?!" I asked running over to her, checking her to see if she was alright.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I'm fine," she told me.

"What happened?"

"I fell."

"Fell?"

She nodded, "Yeah I was leaning up against the wall and it just kinda… moved."

"The wall moved?"

She nodded again, "I swear!"

"I believe you. Can you show me?" she nodded and led me over to where she had been hiding. Sure enough there was a gap in the wall. "That's really strange." I pushed on it and it gave away, "Whoa!"

"Cool, it's a tunnel," Sho said coming up beside us.

"I wonder where it goes," Rin said.

"Can we go see?" Kiki asked.

"Yeah can we Nicole?" Yuu asked.

"Can we, can we?" Arata begged.

I looked at the kids, they were all giving me these huge puppy dog eyes. I was hesitant, what if something bad was down there? What if there were venomous spiders or snakes? Or the tunnel caves in. Or…or…or…really how bad could it be? "I guess…" the kids cheered, "but! We have to bring torches so we can see. And we have to be very _very_ careful. Agreed?"

"Agreed!"

* * *

We traveled through the tunnel with our torches very slowly. The children were chattering and giggled together the whole way. Imagining where the tunnel might lead them. I almost think they were a little disappointed when found out that it only led to the garden. We stood in the tunnel and watched the rain fall on the flowers for a moment. It was beautiful and peaceful. Every one of us was content just to stand quietly and watch. It was almost like the calm before the storm. A really bad storm.

* * *

"I'm so glad that we are finally starting to agree on some things Lord Sesshomaru," Lord Isao stated that morning during breakfast.

"Indeed," if Lord Sesshomaru was glad too you couldn't tell from his voice.

It was one of those rare moments when everyone was free to have breakfast together. I don't think I had seen either of the lords at meals in weeks. I hadn't seen Lord Sesshomaru at all. I was a little worried that he was still mad at me for being late to dinner on the first night of Lord Isao's arrival. It seemed silly to think that, but I could never be sure with Lord Sesshomaru. All I knew was that I hadn't seen him and he hadn't so much as looked at me since then. Not that I wanted him to. But I couldn't help but sneak little glances here and there trying to gauge his mood. Which did absolutely no good.

"That means that we can probably head home in a couple of days, doesn't that sound great kids?" Lord Isao asked the children. They were silent, Lord Isao and Lady Emi looked confused, "What you don't want to go home?"

"Well…" Yuu started, "I miss home… but it's really fun here."

"Yeah, do we have to go home?" Takara asked.

The Lord and Lady looked surprised and then Lord Isao laughed, "Well Rin it seems our kids have taken a liking to you."

Rin giggled, "And Nicole too." It was my turn to be surprised, I knew I liked the kids and I knew they had fun. But I didn't think they had had so much fun that they wouldn't want to go home.

Lord Isao laughed again, "And Nicole too." He turned his attention back to the kids, "Unfortunately we do have to head home as soon as my business with Lord Sesshomaru is done. There is trouble in the North remember? I have to make sure everything is fine." The children nodded but they seemed to sulk. "Come now, don't be sad. I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru will let us come over again, or maybe Rin and Nicole could even visit us next time."

The kids perked up and started telling Rin all of the things they could do together if she were to come to the North. I watched them talk excitedly and couldn't help but smile. To be honest I was a little sad too. I liked these kids. I liked them a lot. I felt like we had become close over these past weeks. Somehow all those children had wormed their way into my heart, and I would miss them when they were gone.

My attention was taken off the kids when I saw Lord Sesshomaru get up and head out of the dining room, Lord Isao got up as well.

"Well everyone, I guess its back to negotiations," he kissed his wife on the forehead and followed Lord Sesshomaru. I followed them with my eyes until I could no longer see them.

When I turned my attention back to the others, Lady Emi was smiling at me. I expected her to say something but she just shook her head, smile still on her face, and went back to eating.

* * *

It didn't happen until later that day. It was still raining outside so the children and I were playing in Rin's room again when we heard it. A scream. An ear piercing, glass shattering scream. We all jumped. My heart immediately went into overdrive. This wasn't the kind of scream you heard as a joke. No, especially when it wasn't only coming from one person. It sounded like several people were screaming. I looked at the kids, some of them were watching the door and the rest were watching me. I put a finger to my lips to silence any of their questions and motioned for them to stay put. I quickly but silently crept over to the door and opened it just enough so that I could see into the hall. Maids and servants were running everywhere nonstop screaming. I looked at what I could see on the main floor, it looked like people _soldiers?_ were busting their way in through the front door, some had already made it inside and were going after anyone they could get their hands on. It was absolutely terrifying. I wanted to crawl into a ball and hide. But I couldn't. I carefully shut the door and looked back at the kids, now all of their eyes were on me. I had to think. I didn't know where the guards were. I didn't know where Lord Sesshomaru was. And we couldn't just stay in here. _Think!_ Suddenly I had a plan. I ran over to the window. I scanned the garden, there was no one out there. Good. The children could go hide in the forest just beyond the garden. I got in the closet and motioned for the kids to follow me. Once we were all shut in the closet I spoke to them in hushed tones.

"Listen, I want you, all of you, to go through the tunnel and I want you to go hide in the trees. Do you hear me, run, don't look back and hide. And don't come out until I find you."

"But how will we know it's you?"

"Umm… I…I'll sing. Our song. Only we know our song right?" They nodded. "So I'll sing our song, once you hear it you'll know that it's okay to come back out. Do _not_ come back out until you hear that song. No matter what they say. Do you understand?" They nodded again.

Tears started welling up in Rin's eyes, "Nicole, I'm scared."

I smiled and ruffled her hair, "Don't be kid, I won't let them hurt you. Any of you."

"Aren't going to come with us?" Arata asked.

"No."

"Then I'm not going," Rin said.

"Yes you are. And you need to go now." I looked at Lord Isao's kids, "You guys are demons remember, you're not afraid of anything. And you're faster than Rin, so I need you to help her run. Do not leave each other. Now go guys! Run! Get out of here, hide until I come and get you! Go!" I pushed them towards the tunnel and they were off. I moved the wall back behind them, that way no one could tell there was a tunnel there. It was perfect timing too because right then the doors to Rin's room busted open.

"There's nobody in here, I thought you said the kids were in here," a voice hissed.

"That's what the maid said, she said this is Lord Sesshomaru's ward's room," another voice growled.

"Then they must be hiding." I could hear them throw things around the room from my place in the closet. Getting closer until finally the closet door flew open. "My my my, what do we have here?"

"She's human and she pretty young, maybe she's Lord Sesshomaru's ward."

The first man grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to stand in front of him. "Well is it true, are you Lord Sesshomaru's ward?" My heart was pounding and my breathing was erratic. I didn't know what to do, but I knew I needed to stall so the kids could get farther in the woods. So I turned my head to the side, in what I hoped came off as defiant and not pathetic, and didn't answer the man. "I asked you a question woman?" He started shaking me. Still I didn't answer, "Are you or are you not Lord Sesshomaru's ward?" I could tell he was starting to get really angry because he had to choke out the words through clenched teeth, but still I refused to answer. Smack! It made my ears ring, it's not that the slap hurt so much as it was just loud. But I think that was the point, this man wanted to scare me. That slap was a warning, a promise of what was to come if I didn't start cooperating.

"Yes!" I yelled desperately, "yes I'm Rin, Lord Sesshomaru's ward."

The other man laughed, it was a mean, heartless laugh, the complete opposite of Lord Isao's laugh, "See that wasn't so hard was it? We just need to barrow you and the other children for a while. Just until we get what we want. Now tell us where to other children are."

I stared into the man that held me's eyes, ice. He glared back at me and then he sneered, "She's lying."

"What!?"

"I said she's lying. She's not Lord Sesshomaru's ward."

"How do you know that?"

The man didn't answer, instead he dragged me out into the hallway, "Grab that maid." The other man did as he said and grabbed maid that happened to be by us. He held her by her hair. "Is this Lord Sesshomaru's ward?" The maid didn't answer and I don't know if she could. The man holding her jerked her head back and the man holding me spat, "Is she," he shoved me towards the maid for emphasis, "Lord Sesshomaru's ward?"

The maid cried out as the man jerked her again, "No! She's not! She's not Lord Sesshomaru's ward!" the woman took deep, gasping breaths. "Please let me go! Please!"

The man that was holding her hit her and knocked her out, then he wiped his hand on his shirt like he had been holding something filthy, "Damn, she was annoying."

I gasped as I watched the maid hit the ground and again when the man jerked me back to his side and he smiled. That smile chilled me to the bone, "You lied to me. I don't like being lied to." Smack! I had to blink to clear my vision, that one was defiantly harder. "Now tell me, where is the real ward at? And the rest of the children?" I couldn't tell him, no matter what. Instead I let my eyes slide towards my bedroom door. And he took the bait, "Oh so they're in there are they?" He didn't wait for me to answer, not that I expected him to, and he pushed me into the room. Together the men ransacked my room. And the man that had been holding me came up spitting, he stalked over towards me, "You wench!" Smack! "You lied to me again!" Smack!

He seemed to take a minute to get himself back under control, and then he smiled again. "Tsk tsk, I thought we had gotten past this. I'm disappointed in you." He shook his head in mock derision, "Now we know that you know where the children are because we found you hiding in their room. So why don't you just tell us and make it easier on yourself." I looked away from the man, with that smile he was more terrifying than even my worst nightmare, he grabbed my chin, "You had better start talking now woman."

Summoning up courage I didn't know I had left I replied, "No."

The man laughed, "No, huh? Well let me take you for a little stroll." He walked me out into the hall, men were still chasing people. But it looked like to me that Sesshomaru's guards had finally started fighting back, now it was anybody's battle. "Shucks, it doesn't look like we can go out that way. We'll just have to go out the back." I wanted to panic, if we went out the back that would bring him to the garden and closer to the children. I wanted to stop right there and try to lead him in another direction but I was afraid that would make him suspicious. I was at a loss so I just let him pull me through the back doors and into the garden.

"What about out here? Are they out here?" I didn't answer and because I didn't want to give anything away I stared into the man's face. Soon his smile turned into a sneer, "I'm losing my patience with you, wench, I suggest if you want to live that you tell me where the children are now." That statement made me think of home. When I was little my cousin and I used to fight nonstop and he used to threaten me like this. Never this severe, he'd more likely to threaten to steal one of my toys. So I did to the man what I would do to my cousin at times like this, I spit in his eye.

"Arg!" The man screamed and threw me to the ground, and vigorously wiped his eyes. He blinked a couple of times and then stomped towards me. I could tell I was in some trouble now. He jerk me to my feet so fast it hurt my arm. "Tell. Me." Smack! "Where." Smack! "The. Children." Smack! "Are."Smack! "Now." Smack! To be honest my head was a bit fuzzy at this point. But I guess the man took my silence as more disobedience because his masked dropped for a second. For that one second that man's face showed nothing but unleashed fury, but soon he was smiling again. "This really is disappointing. And I had such high hopes for you, but unfortunately you've tried my patience and now I'm going to kill you." The man raised his arm and I closed my eyes, trying to prepare myself for the strike that never came. However, the man's grip did tighten to the point I was sure that it left a bruise on my arm. Slowly I opened my eyes, the man's face wasn't smiling any longer. No, the only thing the man's face showed now was complete and utter surprise. He still had his other arm extended in the air but he was gasping for breath, I looked down and was surprised myself. He had a hand sticking through his mid-section and I could hear it sizzling.

Suddenly the man dropped and so did his grip on my arm, and standing there instead was Lord Sesshomaru. And behind him were Lord Isao, Lady Emi, Jun, Jaken, and several guards. Relief rushed my body and I sagged, almost landing on the ground once again but a strong hand caught my wrist and kept me steady. I stood there staring at the hand on my arm, and then at the owner. Then at everyone else. And then I couldn't hold it in any longer, I laughed. I laughed and laughed until my eyes watered, and then it turned into huge, gasping sobs. And then as quickly as they began they stopped and I took a minute to catch my breath. Lady Emi came up during the ordeal and wrapped her arms around my shoulders and had started telling me that it was 'okay now' over and over again. But that didn't comfort me as much as the fact that Lord Sesshomaru still hadn't removed his hand.

"Wh-what happened to everyone?" I asked.

"The enemy are all dead," Lord Isao assured me.

I nodded and Lady Emi tried to lead me inside but I shook my head and pulled away from her. Everyone looked at me quizzically but I ignored them as I walked to the edge of the garden and stopped at the beginning of the forest. I took a deep breath and then, "Five little ducks went out one day…" I figured I looked pretty peculiar but I didn't care I needed to know the kids were safe.

One by one the exited the woods and I couldn't stop myself from falling to my knees in relief. I opened my arms and they ran into them. We just stood there hugging. Lady Emi and Lord Isao soon joined us and hugged their children and Rin. I hung back when they all started towards the palace and just watched them, still unbelievably relieved that everyone was okay.

But then I saw him at the edge of the garden, getting closer, ready to attack. One of the enemy had survived. I didn't think I just reacted. I moved faster than I had ever moved in my life and stepped in front of children just as the man had thrust his sword. Only I didn't feel it and when the man pulled the sword back I killed him. I felt power surge through me, I could feel my newly acquired wound healing, I could hear the blood rushing through my veins. But for a moment all I could do was stare at the blood on my hand. Finally I turned to the group with a look of confusion and shock on my face. The looks I got back only served to confuse me more. Lady Emi, the children, Jun, Jaken, the guards all looked at me in shock. Lord Sesshomaru's eyes had gotten almost imperceptibly wider but otherwise his face remained blank.

Lord Isao, however, outright laughed, "I thought so. I thought you looked like her."

I stared blankly at the man, "Like whom?"

"Why, Princess Mizuki, of course, the Princess of the panther demons."

"Wha-" I wanted to ask more questions but everything went black.

 


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning with the feeling of my blood thrumming through my veins. I clenched my hands, fisting up the blankets on my bed. Everything felt so real… so intense. Everything was so loud, almost like everything, every piece of furniture, every ray of sunlight, every dust particle, was buzzing with life. Things even smelled different.

I sat up slowly, testing my limbs, only to find that I needn't have worried, I felt great. Better than great. I felt like I could run a mile and then climb a mountain and swim across the ocean and never even to break a sweat. I just had so much energy. I stood up and stopped. Hadn't something happened yesterday? The attack! I got dressed as fast as I could and ran down to the dining hall.

Everyone was there. Well almost everyone.

"Nicole!" the children ran over to me and hugged me.

"You're back to normal!" Rin told me.

"Yeah, but you looked really cool yesterday," Yuu assured me.

I looked down at them confused, "What do you mean, I'm back to normal?"

All the children started talking at once, so I looked at Lady Emi. She took pity on me, "Children, children you're confusing her. Just calm down, I'll explain." She waited until all the children had sat back down and continued to eat. "Nicole yesterday, you… changed. And-" she was cut off by Jun coming into the dining room.

He looked at me and bowed his head, "Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Isao want to see you in Lord Sesshomaru's office."

I looked at Lady Emi, she smiled and tilted her head towards the door, "Go on, I'm sure they'll explain everything to you."

I nodded and followed Jun out of the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I've brought her," Jun announced.

"Enter." Jun did as he was told and opened the door, then he left.

"Nicole! It's so good to see you," Lord Isao smiled, "how are you feeling today?"

I glanced over at Lord Sesshomaru, I was surprised to find that he was watching me. I turned my attention back to Lord Isao and smiled, "I'm feeling great. Better than I've felt in my whole life."

Lord Isao laughed, "That's good! I'm glad you feel that way."

"Nicole." I took in a breath at the sound of my name on his voice. I looked at Lord Sesshomaru, "Sit."

I nodded and took a seat next to Lord Isao, Lord Sesshomaru looked displeased but he didn't say anything. I pulled my eyes away from Lord Sesshomaru and looked at Lord Isao, "Not to be rude, but what did you want to see me for?"

"Oh, yes, right down to business," he looked at Lord Sesshomaru, "do you want to explain or shall I?"

Lord Sesshomaru didn't reply he started talking instead, "Yesterday, the attack."

I nodded, "Yeah I remember that part."

"You wanted to protect the children." I nodded, "That awoke your true self."

To say I was confused would be an understatement. I stared at Lord Sesshomaru, hoping he would fill in the blanks but he stayed silent. So I turned to Lord Isao, "My true self?"

Lord Isao smiled sympathetically at my confusion, "Yes, Nicole, yesterday you changed."

"The kids said that too."

Lord Isao nodded, "Yes. Well it seems that we all found out something that we didn't quite expect."

I stood up and started pacing the room, I was confused and I really don't like to be confused, "Look, just tell me straight. Stop talking in circles and tell me."

"You're a demon."

I whirled around to look at Lord Sesshomaru, "What?"

"You are a demon."

I took a step back and shook my head, "Wha-ha- I-I can't be a-a demon," I stuttered. "I'm human like Rin. I come from a completely different world, a different time. I can't be a demon."

Lord Isao got up and came towards me, "Nicole, calm down. Let us explain before you start denying anything."

I didn't want to listen, I wanted to go screaming out of the room. These people were crazy if they thought I was a demon. But… if I didn't listen then I wouldn't get any answers. I took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay."

Lord Isao motioned for me to sit back down but I shook my head, "Alright. Okay. Here it is. Just to the West of this palace there is a little village," he paused. "The last ruler was Princess Mizuki, she was going to become Queen until she disappeared."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "She… disappeared?" Lord Isao nodded. I looked at Lord Sesshomaru, "Why are you telling me this? What does any of this have to do with me supposedly being a demon?"

"Be patient we will get there. Now before Princess Mizuki disappeared she was promised to marry a Lord from another panther tribe…" The story unfolded. Princess Mizuki didn't want to marry the Lord, instead she fell in love with one of the stable hands at her home. Together they conceived a child, but when the Lord found out about this he killed the stable hand. Princess Mizuki was so upset that she locked herself in her room for days, and then one day the Lord busted his way into her room but she was gone. No one knew where she went.

During the story I had sat down on one of the chairs opposite of Lord Sesshomaru, "What happened to her?"

Lord Isao sighed, "No one really knows for sure, but the rumor is that she ran away from the castle and ran deep into the forest, to seek help of a sorceress." The story goes that Princess Mizuki decided she hated demons, so she had the sorceress turn her into a human, thus turning her baby into a human also. Then she asked the sorceress to send her to forward in time, to a time when she could be with her true love again. The sorceress had warned her that it was a possibility that neither of the spells would last forever, and that eventually she could become a demon again and get sent back to her own time. But Princess Mizuki agreed anyway and the sorceress did as she had asked. "And that's all we know."

I stared straight ahead trying to take everything in, finally I looked to Lord Isao and then to Lord Sesshomaru, "That's an amazing story… but what does that have to do with me?"

Lord Isao took a deep breath, "Nicole, Princess Mizuki was-"

"Your mother."

I looked at Lord Sesshomaru dumbfounded, "No… What? No… are you crazy?!"

Lord Sesshomaru didn't answer but Lord Isao did, "Nicole, I know this may seem unbelievable but it's true. You have to except it, it's-"

"No. Stop. Just shut up for a minute," I put my hands to my head.

"But-"

I put my hand up to stop him, "Uh uh, just be quiet. Just… just let me think." They were silent and I was thankful. They were trying to tell me my mother was a princess, but not just a princess a demon princess. A panther demon princess. From back in time. That was crazy. Absolutely and completely insane. But then again, so was time traveling right? I mean, how did I get here? At first I thought it was a dream, but being here just felt so right. I hadn't even really thought about how to get home. I took a deep breath, "Let's just pretend for a second that I believe this. Then what?"

"Well you would be a princess too," Lord Isao explained.

"Yeah, okay…" I paused considering this, "and what exactly does that… entail?"

Lord Isao looked to Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Sesshomaru looked at me. Neither of them said anything for a minute, "You would no longer be treated like a servant. You would get a new room, a better room, and better clothes. Frankly you would be treated like a princess."

"What about that village, I mean technically I would be princess of that village right?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has control over that village."

I looked at Lord Sesshomaru for answers, this time he didn't disappoint, "I conquered the village several years ago."

"And the people?" I asked.

Lord Isao chuckled, "You sound like a princess already."

We both ignored him, "The people are treated like all the others under my rule."

I stared at him, "That tells me… absolutely nothing. I don't know what the other villages under your rule are like. All I know is what happens in this palace." Lord Sesshomaru didn't respond.

Lord Isao intervened, "Lord Sesshomaru treats the people under his rule very well. They always have enough food, they are not in poverty but they're not rich either. They pretty much just run themselves."

I nodded, "Okay… okay. Okay. I'll choose to believe this for now. But I have another question: I'm back to normal, why is that?"

"Well," Lord Isao started, "we think that your demon blood has gone dormant again, but once you learn how to wake it up, you will become full demon."

I nodded, "That makes sense… I guess."

We were all silent for several minutes, the Lords were watching me, trying to gauge my reaction. And I was just sitting there going to everything over and over again in my head. My stomach growled interrupting my thoughts.

I stood up, "I'm going to get something to eat," I started to head out of the door when Lord Isao spoke.

"Nicole?"

I halted in the doorway, "Yes?"

"I have a question also." I didn't turn around but I nodded, "Why didn't your mother come back with you?"

I took a deep breath and looked down at the floor, "My mother died when I was six." And then I left.

 


	9. Chapter 9

I had my meal sent to my room. Once I was finished I just sat there. In my room. Thinking. Going over everything again and again in my head. My mother was a princess. I was a princess. My mother was a demon. I was a demon. Suddenly nothing made sense, my entire life had been a lie. Well not a lie exactly since my mother had never got the chance to explain everything to me, but still my life so far was… fake. _I never even knew demons existed until I came here, and now suddenly I am one?_ It just seemed so unreal. Like one of the stories I told the children. Only it was real. The life I knew before was over.

I wanted everything to just fall into place inside my head. I wanted it all to suddenly make sense. But it didn't. I took a deep breath. If I thought about it though, it wasn't really a bad thing. I did get to meet Rin. And Lord Sesshomaru. And Lord Isao and Lady Emi and the children and Chieko and Hotaru and even Jun and Jaken. No, maybe this wasn't such a bad thing at all. It had just happened so suddenly. It was a lot to take in. _I don't even know how to be a princess…or a demon._ I laid down on my bed, _there's not a whole I can do about it…for right now I'll just take everything day by day._ Nodding at my decision I felt myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Lady Nicole?" I slowly opened my eyes to see a maid standing in the doorway of my room. When she saw me look at her she spoke again, "Excuse me for waking you Lady Nicole, but I've been told to escort you to your new room."

I sat up and looked at her, "But I like my room."

The maid didn't seem to know what to do for a moment, "I'm sorry, but I've been told to take you to your new room."

I sighed, I wanted to insist but that would just cause the woman problems, so I nodded to her, "Alright, I'll come with you." She waited for me to join her at the door and then she took off down the hall. I followed her silently until she stopped in front of a door. "Is this it?" The maid nodded. Hesitantly I opened the door and gasped.

The room was huge! I could easily fit two and a half of my old room in here. I stepped inside, there was a bookshelf and a fireplace and a bed. My bed. It was ridiculously big, I could probably fit six of myself on there.

"Your things will be moved here tomorrow," I turned to look at the maid but she was already gone.

I turned my attention back to my room, wow. It really was amazing, this was the kind of room that people can only dream about and now this one was mine. I noticed a door to the side of my bed and decided to explore, it was a bathroom. Or at least it had what was considered a toilet for this time period. There was no bath. I looked around and noticed another door, this one was closed. Curious I opened it and stopped in my tracks. Through the door was what looked like indoor hot springs, it was amazing. I really couldn't wait to take a bath in here, but it was too late to take one tonight.

I walked back into my bed room and stood in the middle of the room. It was great, I couldn't believe Lord Sesshomaru would let me occupy a room this amazing. _Shouldn't this be reserved for really important guests or something? I wonder if this is what Lord Sesshomaru's room is like, or if his is even bigger…_ I looked around the room again, I loved it. Or at least I should have. Slowly I turned and left the room.

I came to a stop in front of Rin's room and stared at the door. I felt bad, I hadn't seen them all day. I knocked and Hotaru opened the door.

"Lady Nicole," she said looking surprised.

"Nicole!" Rin hopped up from her place to the floor and ran over to me. It didn't take the other children long to follow.

I got down on my knees and hugged all of them, "Hey guys, I missed you today. Sorry for not coming to visit earlier."

"It's okay," Yuu assured me, "Mother said you got some pretty shocking news and that you would need some time alone."

"Your mother was right."

"What was the news?"

"Did it have to do with you changing yesterday?"

The questions kept coming and I had to laugh, "Calm down, calm down. I'll tell you everything but first let's go inside and sit down." The children nodded and pulled me inside.

"Um, Lady Nicole?"

I looked at Hotaru quizzically, "Why are you calling me that?"

She looked taken aback, "Excuse me?"

I smiled at the girl, "Hotaru I considered us friends before all of this, please don't start treating me different now."

The girl considered this for a moment and then broke out into a smile, "Okay." She paused, "Um… do you want me to leave you alone with the children or do you want me to stay?"

I shrugged, "You can go to bed if you want, I've got them for now."

She nodded, "If you need me just call."

"Okay I will." She left and I turned my attention back to the children, they were all staring at me.

"Tell us what happened," they demanded.

I chuckled, "Alright, let me tell you a story. Once upon a time…"

* * *

"Are you really a princess?" Kiku asked.

"It seems that way."

"That's so cool! You can be like Cinderella and fight monsters!" Sho said excitedly.

"And you get to marry a prince!" Arata exclaimed.

"Well I don't know about that one."

"Nicole?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Are you… are you really a demon?" Rin asked slowly, sounding somewhat sad.

"…Yeah I guess I am."

"Does that mean you'll still like me?" her voice was small.

"Of course I'll still like you! Why wouldn't I?"

"Well it's just that… demons don't usually like humans…" Rin reminded me.

"Well I'm not one of those demons. Hell right now I'm not even demon."

"Yeah why is that?" Takara asked me.

"Well your Lord Isao and Lord Sesshomaru seem to think that my demon blood took over when I wanted to protect you guys. And now it's gone back to sleep. But they think that it will wake up again. I just have to figure out how to wake it up."

The kids nodded. We were all silent for a while. Then one by one they all started to yawn. I laughed, "I guess you all are pretty tired huh? Just lay down and I'll sing to you."

"Nicole?" Yuu spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Tonight… can we sing to you? I might make you feel better…" the rest of the kids nodded in agreement.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, _these kids are so sweet_. "I would love that."

Yuu nodded and started singing and soon the other kids joined in. By the time all the ducks had found their way home again I was crying. The kids looked at me in shock.

"Did we mess up?" Rin asked.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to make you cry!" Sho said panicking.

I shook my head and motioned them all closer, when they were close enough I wrapped them all in another hug, "It was great, I loved it. Thank you so much."

"Then why are you crying?" Kiku asked.

"Because it made me really happy that you all sung that to make me feel better."

"You cry when you're happy?" Takara sounded confused.

I nodded and hugged them tighter. We all stayed silent and finally I let them go. "Come on its time for bed." They all groaned and protested but eventually they went to their rooms to sleep for the night.

I closed the last kid's door, and then stared at the door to my old room. My new room was really amazing but… it just didn't feel right to be so far away from Rin. Since the day I met her we had never been that far away from each other. _Fuck it_. I walked into my old room and went to sleep.

* * *

The maids didn't look surprised when they found me in my old room the next morning, they just told me that breakfast was ready and I could go down when I wished and then they left. I sighed as I got dressed and then headed down to breakfast. Lady Emi was the only one there. The children were probably still asleep.

"Nicole, it's good to see you today."

I smiled sheepishly at Lady Emi, "Yeah, I'm sorry I just kind of disappeared yesterday."

The woman smiled at me, "That's quite alright dear, I'm sure you were quite shocked after the news yesterday."

I nodded and took my seat, "That's an understatement."

She chuckled, "And I heard you had the maids in such a fuss earlier."

"I did?"

"Yes, it seems they went to your new room and they couldn't find you."

I laughed guiltily, "Whoops." I thought for a moment, "but they didn't seem all that surprised when they woke me up this s'morning."

She smiled at me, "Yes well, it seems when they went to Lord Sesshomaru with this news, he simply told them that you were in your old room."

I stared at her confused, "How'd he know?"

"I wonder."

I continue to look at her for answers but she had turned her attention back to her breakfast. I stared down at my food as I thought about what I had just heard. How had Lord Sesshomaru known where I would be? I didn't have the faintest idea.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to the terms of the treaty Lord Isao," Jun's voice could be heard as he entered the dining hall with the Lords.

Lord Isao laughed, "I was planning to negotiate a few more terms but I thought it was the least I could since Nicole saved the children. Think of it as a token of my gratitude, so really if you want to thank someone it should be Nicole."

I looked over at him in surprise and he winked at me, I blushed. I turned my attention to Jun and Sesshomaru, "You don't need to thank me, really I-"

Jun bowed, "Thank you Lady Nicole."

I knew I was about as red as a tomato, I looked down and nodded. The rest of breakfast was filled with political talk that I had no desire to pay attention too. Soon Lord Sesshomaru was finished with his meal and he stood up.

"Nicole?"

My heart picked up speed, _I guess I'll never get used to him saying my name._ I looked up at him, "Yes?"

"Come with me."

I stared at him a moment before I got up and I was surprised that he waited for me, usually he just left and expected people to follow. I felt someone staring at me, so before I walked out the door I turned to look. Lord Isao and Lady Emi were watching me with a smile on their faces. I shot them a confused look but they just turned away.

Lord Sesshomaru led me into his office and motioned for me to sit down in the chair opposite of his. We both sat in silence and I was beginning to wonder if Lord Sesshomaru was planning to talk at all when he finally spoke.

"Was the room not to your liking?"

I blinked, "What?"

"The room. Did you not like it?"

I finally dawned on me what his was referring to, "Oh! No, I loved it."

"Then," he paused, "why did you not spend the night in there last night?"

I hesitated, "…okay this might sound really stupid but," I paused trying to find the best way to phrase what it was going to say next, "Okay look. My new room is great, amazing in fact, but it's really far from Rin's. Which is silly, but Rin and I-we-we've never really been that far away from each other. I mean we have but-" I huffed at myself for having trouble with this. "It's just that I don't feel comfortable sleeping that far away from Rin, we're like sisters and… I guess I like to know she's…close and safe. If that makes any sense."

"I understand."

My head shot up to look at Sesshomaru, "You do?"

He didn't answer, he didn't even nod. He just looked at me, I was able to hold his stare for a minute before I had to look away. We were back to sitting in silence.

"Would you like to see your mother's village?"

I looked at him again, "I can do that?"

I thought for a second that I had seen him smirk, but it was gone before I could be sure, "Yes. I could take you there if you would like."

My eyes widened, "You would do that?"

He nodded, "If you wish it."

I beamed, "That would be great!" I paused for a minute, "Um I don't mean to look a gift horse in the mouth or anything, but… um what brought this up?"

"I simply thought that you would want to see where your mother was raised," he paused, "and I suppose I wanted to thank you."

I was stunned, "Thank me for what?"

"As Lord Isao said at breakfast, he only agreed to all the terms of the treaty because you protected the children."

I shook my head, "I really don't need thanked for that. I wanted to do it. I was happy to do it."

"Indeed," he paused again, "still think of this as my gift of gratitude." I was too surprised to speak so I just nodded. "I will call upon you tomorrow and we shall travel to the village together."

I nodded again and took that as my cue to be dismissed but hesitated at the door. I turned around to look at Sesshomaru again, "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

"There is no need to thank me."

"Thank you anyway."

* * *

Later that day Lord Isao and his family left the palace.

"Do you really have to go so soon?" I asked

"I'm afraid so," Lord Isao replied, "it turns out that the attack the other day came from the people threatening my tribe. I need to go back and make sure everything is alright."

I nodded and sat down on my knees and opened my arms to the children who ran into my offered hug. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "We'll miss you guys," Rin nodded in agreement.

"We'll miss you too," Yuu assured us.

"Come back and visit soon."

"Or maybe you can come visit us."

"We would love that."

We separated, I could tell the kids were tearing up as well, "I'll write you and Rin."

"Me too!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Me four!"

I couldn't help but laugh, but Rin started crying, I hugged her to my side, "And we'll write all of you too." I let the kids finish saying their good-byes as I turned to Lady Emi and Lord Isao, "I was a pleasure meeting both of you."

"The pleasure was all ours," Lord Isao assured me.

I nodded and Lady Emi stepped forward and hugged me, "Give him time."

"Huh?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, give him time," she whispered again as she continued to hug me.

"Give him time for what?"

"You'll see," with that she let me go. I wanted to ask her what she was talking about but she gave me a look that told me not to say anything.

Lord Isao hugged me next, "Listen to my wife, be patient." His hug didn't last nearly as long as Lady Emi's, he let go as soon as Lord Sesshomaru and Jun entered the entry hall.

Lord Sesshomaru had a look of displeasure on his face but I couldn't fathom why he would be displeased unless he was upset to see his guests leave as well. "Farewell Lord Isao, have a safe trip."

Lord Isao grinned wide, "Thank Lord Sesshomaru, and thank you for your hospitality." Lord Sesshomaru nodded but didn't otherwise reply. Lord Isao clapped his hands, "Well I guess this is it for now, good-bye everyone."

Rin and I hugged to others one more time before they were ushered out the door. Rin buried her face in my side and I wrapped an arm around her. I walked her outside and we watched until Lord Isao's carriage disappeared in the distance.

 


	10. Chapter 10

After Lord Isao and his family left that day, Rin and I got more bad news. Apparently princesses are not nannies. Hotaru would be taking over my job as Rin's nanny, neither Rin nor I were very happy about this. It wasn't Hotaru's fault, I was sure that she would be a great nanny, but I didn't want to quit being Rin's nanny.

"Why can't Nicole be my nanny anymore?" Rin questioned Hotaru.

"Because she will have other things that she will have to attend to," Hotaru explained gently.

"Like what?" Rin demanded.

"Rin, be nice, it's not Hotaru's fault she's just trying to explain," In truth I wanted to demand answers from the girl too, but she didn't deserve to have my temper unleashed on her. She was merely doing what she was told.

"Honestly," Hotaru sighed, "I don't know. I know that she will have to attend lessons with you, but after that I don't know what Lady Nicole-" I gave her a pointed look and she smiled sheepishly, "uh I mean I don't know what Nicole will do after that. I just know that I have been asked by Lord Sesshomaru to replace her as your nanny."

I nodded, "I understand, but could I ask a favor of you Hotaru?"

Hotaru smiled, "Of course."

"Take today off, go do whatever you want and let me continue to be Rin's nanny for the rest of today."

Hotaru looked surprised, "Take the day off?" She thought about it for a second and then violently shook her head, "I couldn't, I've never taken a day off in my life. I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"Then I insist that you take the rest of today off. Go sit in the garden or go read a book, just go do something you enjoy. And then tomorrow," I paused not wanting to say it, "tomorrow you can take over being Rin's nanny."

Hotaru looked at me, "What would the others say?"

"Just tell them that I ordered you to take the day off and if they have a problem with it they can come talk to me personally."

Hotaru nodded and then laughed, "Thank you very much I think I will take advantage of your generosity." She bowed, "I will see you tomorrow Rin."

Once Hotaru once gone Rin flopped down on her bed, "I don't like this. I don't like this at all."

I went over to sit beside her, "Hotaru is a nice girl."

Rin nodded, "But she's not you." She sat up, "What if we don't get to see each other anymore?"

I shook my head, "That won't happen, Hotaru said that I would be attending lessons with you."

"But what if that's it? What if I get to see you for lessons and then I don't see you for the rest of the day?"

"That won't happen either we always have meals together."

"But we won't get to play together. I'll be with Hotaru all day."

I wrapped my arms around her, "Rin, I don't know what I'll be doing with my time because I don't know what a princess does but I'll always make time to come play with you. And for all we know I'll be sitting on my butt all day, so I just might come visit you and Hotaru every day ."

That didn't do much to cheer Rin up, "They moved your room. We won't get to see each other when we go to sleep now." Rin paused and then a look of shocked sadness came over her face, "What if-if you don't get to sing to me anymore before I go to sleep."

I patted her head, "I promise I'll come sing to you before you go to sleep, okay? Now come on, I don't want to spend my last day as your nanny crying over things we can't change, let's go play. Do you want to go outside?" Rin nodded and we made our way out to the garden.

* * *

We played outside until it got too dark to see and then we reluctantly made our way inside. We didn't want to have to part way after I sang Rin a lullaby but we both knew that it was late and we had to sleep. But we got a surprise when we came upon Rin's room. There were servants making their way in and out of Rin's room and then down the hall.

"What's going on here?" I asked a man that was about to enter Rin's room.

The man looked at me and bowed, "We are moving Lady Rin's room?"

"Why? To where?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has told us to move Lady Rin's belonging into the room adjacent to yours," the man explained.

Rin and I looked at each other for a minute too stunned to speak. And then we beamed at each other, "Yes!"

I quickly thanked the man and then we ran giggly to our new rooms. We weaved our way through all of the people moving our things and stepped inside Rin's new room.

"Wow," Rin breathed.

"Wow is right," I said as I looked around the room. Rin's new room was twice as big as her old room, but not quite as big as mine I noticed, and her bed was giant compared to the little girl.

"I wonder what's through there," Rin said pointing to a door that was beside the fireplace.

"I bet it's a bathroom," I told her as we made our way over to the door. I was right, it was a bathroom but unlike mine it didn't have another door that led to an indoor hot springs.

"This is amazing I didn't know we had a room like this in the palace."

I grinned, "Come on, let me show you my new room."

I showed Rin my room and she was in just as much awe as she had been when she saw her room, "Wow." She turned to me, "Do you know what this means?"

"What?"

Rin beamed and started to excitedly bounce on her feet, "We don't have to be separated! Our rooms are right next to each other again."

I nodded, "I know and now I really can sing to you every night."

Rin giggled and suddenly we were too happy to keep still, we started running around the room laughing and squealing. We were jumping on my bed when we heard a voice.

"So I take it the rooms are to your liking then."

Rin and I dropped to us butts and giggled, "Yes," we said it unison.

Rin ran over to Lord Sesshomaru and hugged him, "Thank you!"

I was a little surprised, I had never seen Rin touch Lord Sesshomaru before, she always stayed a respectable distance away from the dog demon. I looked at Sesshomaru as he looked down at her. His face was as emotionless as always but I couldn't help feeling that he was happy. Rin let go of him and ran back over and hopped on the bed again. Lord Sesshomaru looked at me and I realized I hadn't thanked him yet. I blushed and bowed, "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

I stayed bowed but Lord Sesshomaru didn't say anything. Curiously, wondering if he had left, I glanced up. He was staring at me, his expression as unreadable as always. I felt my face heat up and quickly adverted my eyes. A minute passed and neither of us had said anything else. Rin, however, was still jumping on my bed and laughing, completely ignoring us. Slowly I looked back over at Lord Sesshomaru only to find that he was still watching me. I felt my face flush hotter.

Finally he blinked and turned away, I didn't think he was going to say anything else, but he cleared his throat and glanced at me again, "Tomorrow," and then he was gone.

I smiled to myself, only Lord Sesshomaru could remain as impassive as he was and then say one word that told the listener everything that they needed to know. Tomorrow, that one word, was a reminder and a promise.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sensation of being bounced. I groaned and looked up accusingly at the little girl, who in turn just giggled. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her leg, making her drop and bounce on her butt. That caused her to giggle as well.

"I'm sorry Nicole, but she wouldn't take no for an answer."

I looked around trying to locate the source of the voice and found Hotaru standing in the doorway to my bedroom. I smiled sleepily at her, "Is that so?" I said turning to the little girl. I grinned and that was the only warning she got before I tickled her.

She squealed, "I'm sorry! Uncle! Uncle!"

I laughed and let her up, "I suppose I have to get up now don't I?"

Rin nodded, "Yep."

I sighed, "I guess I didn't need to sleep in today anyway."

I reluctantly got up and got dressed for the day. Having heard that I was going to my mother's village today Hotaru offered to do my hair. Hoping to make a good impression I readily agreed. Once she was done we made our way down to the dining room to get some breakfast, lessons with Chieko-sensei hadn't started back up yet so the only thing left to do today was to sit and wait for Lord Sesshomaru to call for me.

I was a little discouraged when I finished my breakfast and still hadn't heard anything from the great dog demon. What if I had to wait all day to go to my mother's village and then I didn't get to stay there very long? That would be very disappointing. But it turns out that I needn't have worried. I felt him coming before I saw him, and sure enough he came around the corner and headed straight for us.

"Are you ready to depart?" he asked in the same monotone voice as always.

I smiled at him, "I am ready to go."

Rin looked up at us, "Are you going to your mama's village now?" I nodded without looking away from Sesshomaru. "Can I come too?"

I looked down at her and then back up at Lord Sesshomaru questionably, he simply gestured to me and I took that to mean that it was my decision, "Yes you can come," I smiled.

Rin clapped her hands, "Yea!" And then she took off running to the front door with Hotaru running after her.

I chuckled at her antics and then looked to Lord Sesshomaru, he was watching Rin also. I giggled and took a step towards the door, his eyes shifted to me, "Come on, you're coming too aren't you?"

He didn't say anything but moved to follow behind me. When got outside Rin was already in the carriage and Hotaru was standing next to the door, "Lady Rin had insisted that I stay here," she said smiling at me.

I nodded and smiled back at her, "You can take another day off, I'll watch her today."

Hotaru laughed, "I thought you might say that, thank you Nicole." She looked up at Lord Sesshomaru and swallowed, "I mean," she bowed, "thank you for your generosity Lady Nicole."

I didn't get the chance to chide her for calling me that again but she took of very quickly back inside the palace. I looked up at Lord Sesshomaru for a clue as to what had gotten into the girl to make her run so fast but he just looked down at me and motioned for me to get in the carriage. So I did and sat down next to Rin.

The carriage started moving once everyone was in and I couldn't help staring out of window as we made our way to the village. Soon Rin joined me and we watched the scenery pass in silence until we arrived at the village.

"Wow, it's actually pretty close to the palace." I said disembarking from the carriage.

"Indeed," was the only response.

As soon as Rin got out of the carriage she starting running and laughing, "Rin stay where I can see you!"

She stopped for a moment and turned to look at me with a toothy grin, "Okay!"

I chuckled and turned my attention to Lord Sesshomaru, he had been watching Rin but he too turned to look at me. And then he did something I never expecting him to do in a million years, he offered his arm to me. For a second I was too stunned to anything but stare at the offered limb, I looked up at Sesshomaru's face, he was watching me. Blushing I murmured a quiet thank you and took his arm.

He led me through the town like that, showing me all the places in the village. I have to say my favorite was the market place. It was so full of life, and everyone seemed to be fairly happy. I was also pleasantly surprised to note that there were both demons and humans alike in the village. And they seemed to get along fairly well. It was early afternoon when Lord Sesshomaru led us to a quiet pasture and produced a picnic basket. Where he had got it was a mystery but I decided not to question him. We sat on the grass while we ate, we were the only ones in the pasture so it was peaceful and relaxing the entire time. I stared over the pasture, I was hypnotized by the way the grass and flowers danced in the breeze. Suddenly Rin shot up and ran over to a patch of flowers. She glanced back at us and then hid the flowers from our view, she looked like she was doing something.

Lord Sesshomaru and I just sat a watched her until she turned back around and put her hands behind her back. She made her way back over to us with a big grin on her face. "Here I made these for you," she beamed as she held out flower crowns.

I smiled and took the offered flower crown from her and put it on my head, "Thank you Rin."

"Now you look like a real princess," she told me. She turned to Lord Sesshomaru and held out the other to him.

He didn't take it, he just kind of stared at it and then back at the girl as if she had gone crazy. He didn't need to voice anything to say that he would not be wearing that. Rin looked down at the flower crown in disappointment. I chuckled and took the crown from her and turned to Lord Sesshomaru. "Come on, don't be mean," I said as I reached up to place the crown on his head. He scowled at me and if I had been anyone else I probably would have backed away in fear, but me being me I completely ignored him and focused on getting the flower crown to sit right. After a minute I was satisfied with my work and sat back on my heels and nodded, "There."

Lord Sesshomaru stared at me for a minute and then turned away. I had to laugh, he looked like a stubborn child, but I smiled when he didn't move to remove the flower crown from his head. I looked over at Rin and frowned. I got up and moved over to the flower patch.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked coming up behind me.

I turned around and placed a flower crown on Rin's head, "There now we are both princesses."

Rin beamed and then touched her crown, and soon we were running around in the breeze. We didn't stop until we got tired and then we walked back over to Lord Sesshomaru, who had been watching us play, and plopped down to catch our breath.

After a while Lord Sesshomaru stood up and we followed suit. He offered me his arm again and we walked back towards the village. Rin was running in front of us again. I turned my attention to Lord Sesshomaru, "Where are we going now?"

He didn't look at me, "There is one more place I wish to show you before we leave."

I wanted to ask him where that would be but figured I didn't want to ruin the surprise. So I quietly let him led me down the road. The road we took was a little over grown but not so much that it was impossible to walk through. It kept me curiosity peaked, _where could Lord Sesshomaru be leading me all the way back here?_ I gasped when I figured it out. I stopped in my tracks and stared up at the castle. My mother's castle.

I turned to Lord Sesshomaru, "Can we go inside?"

He responded by moving forward and pushing the door open, it creaked from years of being unused. He motioned for me to enter first, so I did. And then stopped in my tracks again. The place was dusty and dark from years and years of being uninhabited. It was beautiful. I spun around the room trying to take everything in. Rin ran in and started down a hallway. I warned her to be careful and let her continue her independent exploration of my mother's home. I was looking up at a tapestry on the wall when I felt a light touch on my arm. I looked at Lord Sesshomaru, he was offering his arm to me once again. I took it and let him led me farther into the castle, until finally we stopped in front of a wooden door. He took his arm away and motioned for me to open the door. Hesitantly I pushed the door, it gave more resistance than I expected but soon the door was wide open. I gasped for the second time since I enter the castle.

This was my mother's room. I could feel it. I walked over to the long dead fireplace and ran my hand along the mantle. Then I walked through the doorway at the back of the sitting room. The bed told me that this is where my mother slept. I turned to my right and tears started welling up in my eyes. On the wall was a portrait of my mother. She was beautiful. She was in a gown with her hair done up and she was smiling, she looked truly happy. My tears started to fall as I reached up to touch the picture.

"Does it displease you?"

I turned to Lord Sesshomaru who was standing in the doorway and shook my head, turning back to the picture to give it a watery smile, "No it doesn't displease me. It pleases me very much."

Lord Sesshomaru moved to stand beside me, "Your mother was very beautiful," he said as he turned his attention to the portrait.

"Yeah," I said sadly, "she was." I wiped the tears from my cheeks as I turned to him. "Thank you." I said getting his attention, once his eyes were on me I said it again, "Thank you."

He stared at me a moment before he nodded. And then he offered his arm once more, "Come, there is one more place of importance."

I took his arm and gave my mother's portrait a final look before we exited the room. Then we exited the castle all together. "Where are we going? Rin's still inside."

Lord Sesshomaru made no impression that he even heard me speak, he just continued walking. So we came upon what looked like an untended horse stable. I looked at Lord Sesshomaru for answers but he had his attention trained on the stables. I turned my glance back to the stables as well and for a time we just stood there in silence, looking.

"This is where your mother and father met for the first time."

I turned wide eyes to the dog demon but he kept his eyes on the stables. We were silent again. I stared at the stables imagining all the ways my parents first meeting could have gone. And before I knew it I had tears running down my cheeks again.

"If you wanted, I could give this village back to you," came the emotionless voice of the dog demon.

"Back to me?" I questioned.

He was silent for a moment, "It is your birthright."

I stared at him dumbfounded, "I-I would love that," I paused, "but I don't know the first thing about being a princess. I don't think I could run this village."

He nodded, "I could teach you." I continued to stare at him, "And I would help until you could do it on your own." We were silent, and then he turned to me, "Would that be satisfactory?"

I gave a watery laugh and nodded, "Yes that would be satisfactory."

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru let me walk around the castle grounds until it the sun began to set. Then he called Rin and we made our way back down the over grown path. I don't think any of us expected that at the end of the path we would be met with a crowd of people.

"Lord Sesshomaru who is that woman?"

"Yes, and why did you let her back to the castle when you have ordered everyone else to stay away?"

"Who is she?"

People kept demanding answers, some of them sounded angry and some of them just sounded curious. Lord Sesshomaru silenced them all with a sharp look. I had never seen him look so diplomatic as did in that moment.

He raised his chin giving him an air of superiority before he spoke, "This woman, is the daughter of Princess Mizuki."

There were gasps of disbelief from everywhere in the crowd.

"Surely you are joking Lord Sesshomaru."

"How can she be the daughter of Princess Mizuki when she is clearly a human?!"

The people started getting louder and louder but again Lord Sesshomaru silenced them all with a look, "Chose to believe what you wish." He turned to me and then back to the crowd, "But know that before you say anything of ill will that I have handed over the right of this village to her." The crowd started to get rowdy again and again he silenced them, "Do you think this Sesshomaru an idiot?" He demanded.

The crowd was silent but they shook their heads, "Then believe that she is the daughter of Princess Mizuki. She is Princess Nicole."

 


	11. Chapter 11

The crowd stood in a collective shocked silence. Their view kept switching from Lord Sesshomaru to me and back again. Rin nudged me forward.

"Say something to them."

I looked down at her and then back up at the crowd. All their eyes were now focused on me, "Uh…" I had never been good in crowds. I took a deep breath and tried to steady my nerves. _Come on I bet Mom did this all the time when she was my age._ With new resolve I trained my eyes on the group and tried to sound as princess-like as possible. "I know this must come as a shock to you, but to be honest it was a shock to me as well. Until a couple of days ago I had no knowledge that my mother had been a princess or that I was one as well. And yes I'm human right now, but you've all heard the stories right? About the sorceress? Well apparently it's true. I have become a demon before and I've resorted back to my human self but I know I will change back into a demon. I can feel it." I paused, "As for running this village Lord Sesshomaru is going to help me because to be honest, I have absolutely no idea how to do this. But I will try my very best. I want this village to prosper, I want all the villagers to live a good life. I want this to be a village that accepts everyone. I was happy to see that there were demons and humans alike in the village today, it deeply warmed my heart. That's what I want, everyone to be accepted, whether they be demon, human, or half-demon."

"Half-demon!?" someone from the crowd exclaimed.

I took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes half-demons too. As I have stated I will become a demon again, but I've lived eighteen years as a human not knowing that demons even existed, my human self will always be a part of me. I wouldn't want others like me, whether I'm truly a full-blooded demon or not, to be treated badly. I can't change what is in your hearts but I ask you even if you can't accept everyone at least treat them fairly." I took another breath. That was the end of my speech I couldn't think of anything else to say. I braced myself towards all the ways the crowd could respond. I expected disbelief and anger but what I got was an old woman that stepped forward.

"My son is a half-demon."

I looked at her in surprise, "Oh?"

The woman nodded, "That's right, his name is Jinenji and these people," she pointed accusingly at people in the crowd, "come and throw stones at him! He's scared to even leave our hut."

I nodded to her and looked at the crowd, "I want this behavior to stop. I can't change the fact that you don't like Jinenji, for whatever reason you don't like him, but treat him civilly. I don't expect you to become best friends with the man, but how would you feel if loads of people came to throw stones at you every time you stepped foot out of your home. I know this is the first time I've ever even been to the village, and I know you're probably thinking that I don't have the right to order you all around. Well, you're right. I don't, at least not right now. I haven't earned your respect or your trust, but this is something I must insist upon. Everything else I will work hard to prove that I am worthy of your respect and loyalty. If anyone wants to speak to me, you can find me at Lord Sesshomaru's palace." I bowed to the people and then walked in the direction of the carriage.

A little ways down the road Rin caught up to me, "That was a really good speech Nicole."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, "Thanks, I thought I was going to die I was so nervous." I looked back at the crowd, they were all talking amongst their selves, Lord Sesshomaru was still standing where I left him. "Shit, do you think I've made Lord Sesshomaru angry?"

"Nah, I don't think so," Rin said cheerfully, "he's still wearing the flower crown you put on him, if he were really mad he would have taken it off by now."

I laughed at the little girl's logic, "You think he's not mad at me because of a flower crown. What if he's just forgotten that he's wearing it?"

The little girl giggled and skipped ahead, "He's Lord Sesshomaru, he doesn't forget anything."

I shook my head but hoped the little girl was right as I entered the carriage.

* * *

True to his word Lord Sesshomaru spent the next several weeks teaching me everything essential to running a village. I had notebooks filled with necessary _need to know_ facts. And according to Lord Sesshomaru we had just gotten started. Ugh. It's not that I wasn't appreciative to Lord Sesshomaru for teaching me or for giving me rein over my mother's-my village but it was a lot of hard work to learn all of this. Now I understood why people, like Rin, are taught this from a young age.

I had had a few visitors from the village come see me. Some just wanted to see the new princess they heard about. Others were not quite pleased with the speech I gave. But to me the most important visitor I received was Jinenji and his mother. Jinenji was quite a shock, the only other half-demon had been Inuyasha and Jinenji was no Inuyasha. He was huge! I welcomed them into the palace anyway. It turns out they had came to thank me for my speech and to tell me that it had already started to work. People had quit throwing rocks at Jinenji every time he left his house. They also told me that some of the people of the village were mad at me but others admired my heart. Lord Sesshomaru had walked in on my meeting with Jinenji and his mother and I was scared for a moment that he might get upset with me. Especially since he had a half-demon brother who he hated, but he nodded in greeting to us and then left the room. I was hesitant when I went to my lessons later because I thought that maybe he was just being polite in front of guests but when I showed up he didn't mention it. He didn't even look mad. But then again he never has any expression on his face at all, so it's kind of hard to tell.

Even though the lessons were long and hard I was enjoying them. I got to spend more time with Lord Sesshomaru than I had the entire time I had spent in the palace so far. I liked to entertain the thought that we were becoming close. That was until I got my next group of visitors. They came when Lord Sesshomaru was out for the day, which I was thankful for.

"Lady Nicole, you have some more... eh visitors at the door," a man told me.

I smiled at him, "Thank you for telling me."

He nodded and left as I made my way to the door, Rin and Hotaru were following close behind me. When I got to the door I was surprised at who I saw. "Kagome? Sango, Miroku, everyone?!" I shook myself back to my senses, "welcome, come in." I said motioning them inside.

"Shippou!" Rin exclaimed excitedly and ran up to him. He looked surprised but soon the children were talking and laughing with each other.

Kagome smiled at me, "Thanks. Wow I've never been here before."

They all filed inside and I turned to look at Inuyasha, "I'm glad to see you Inuyasha, the last time I saw you, you were injured very badly."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Keh! What's it to you?"

I blinked, Inuyasha was a lot different than Lord Sesshomaru, his emotions showed plainly on his face. He was not happy to be here. "Um…" I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Inuyasha! Be nice," Kagome yelled at him.

A maid came up to me, "Lady Nicole lunch is ready, shall I prepare some for your guests as well."

I smiled at the maid, "Yes please." The maid nodded and bowed and then left in the direction of the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" I asked turning to the group.

"Yes!" Shippou shouted. The rest of the group nodded and I started to lead them to the kitchen when I noticed Inuyasha was not following.

"Aren't you hungry Inuyasha?"

"Where's my bastard of a brother?" He asked completely ignoring my question.

I noticed he had taken on a slightly defensive posture, his arms were crossed in front of him and his ears kept swiveling as if that way he could spot an attack before it occurred. Honestly I felt bad for him, it must be terrible to have to be on guard around the only family you had because you thought that they might kill you. "Lord Sesshomaru is out for the day. He said he would probably return in time for dinner."

Inuyasha stared at me like he was trying to decide whether or not I was lying. He must have decided that I was telling the truth because he said, "I could go for some food."

I laughed and led them into the dining room. Once the food was served I turned to the group again, "Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you guys doing here?"

Kagome smiled, "Well were going to visit our friend in village close by and usually we get some pretty weird looks, but not this time. And usually we go to our friend's home only to find people throwing rocks at him. But today was different he was out in the sun tending to his gardens."

"So you're friends with Jinenji?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, and he told us that a new princess was ruling over the village and that she wanted half-demons to be treated fairly. And when we asked about the princess he said we could find her at Lord Sesshomaru's palace. It took a lot of convincing to get Inuyasha here."

"We were surprised to hear that you were still with Sesshomaru," Sango told me.

"Yeah and what's with all the Lady Nicole stuff? Did you marry Sesshomaru or something? I thought you were working for him," Inuyasha huffed while gobbling down his food.

I blushed, "Uh n-no I haven't married Sesshomaru."

Rin giggled, "Nicole _is_ the new princess."

Everyone stared at me in shock. "You're the princess?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, sort of."

"What do mean sort of?" Sango asked.

"How can you 'sort of' be a princess?" Inuyasha questioned through bites of food.

"Well, it's kind of a long story…"

"Why don't you tell us from the beginning," Miroku suggested.

I nodded, "That's probably a good idea."

* * *

Soon I started telling them about the attack on the palace and wanting to save the kids, and Rin helped me by telling them what I looked like when I changed. I went on to tell them about my mother and time traveling and the sorceress. By the time I was done even Inuyasha had stopped eating in order to stare at me.

"So a lot has happened since the last time we saw you," Sango commented.

I had to laugh at that, "Yeah _a lot_ has happened."

"So why aren't you living in your own castle now instead of living with Sesshomaru? I know he can't be fun to live with," Inuyasha said.

I thought for a moment, "Well I haven't really thought about leaving, I just kinda thought I would stay here, and Lord Sesshomaru hasn't said anything about me leaving…"

"Nicole can't leave!" Rin shouted.

I smiled at her, "It's okay Rin, I'm not going to leave you."

"Promise?" she asked me.

"I promise." I turned my attention back to the others, "What do you say we eat for now and then we can go talk some more in the library." Inuyasha and Shippou were the first ones to agree to that.

Soon we were all in the library talking, only this time we were talking about the group's adventures. Shippou and Rin picked up where they ended last time they saw each other and started drawing on some paper. Their stories were amazing. Since the last time I saw them they had fought tons of demons. Winning every time except for when the demon escaped. It was always the same handful of demons that did escape. Naraku, Kagura, Kana, and Kouga. According to Inuyasha all these demons were the source of all evil in the world. Kagome, however, told me that Kouga was harmless but the others were trying to kill them. The stories kept coming and coming until the door to the library slammed open. I jumped up and turned towards the doors.

It was Lord Sesshomaru, he didn't show it on his face, but he was furious. "Inuyasha," he spat.

Inuyasha stood up and pulled out his sword, ready to defend himself and his friends if necessary. I ran in between them and held a hand up to both sides. "Sesshomaru," I said trying to get his focus on me, it didn't work he was still staring death at Inuyasha. "Lord Sesshomaru, don't be angry at them. I invited them."

That got his attention, he sneered at me, "You invited that filthy mongrel into my home!"

I flinched but stood firm, "I did."

"He has no right to be here. He is filth that needs to be disposed of," Sesshomaru stepped to the side so he could attack his brother, but I stepped with him and stopped him.

"Sesshomaru," I demanded, getting his attention. "Leave him alone, I invited him here. I wanted to see if he was okay, since the last time I saw him he was laying half dead in a ditch, thanks to you."

"I should have finished the job then and took father's sword," he said stepping to the side again, and again I stepped with him.

"Stop it." He stared down at me. For a moment I thought he might hit me but he turned on his heel and left the library. I turned to the group, "Excuse me." I left the library and caught up Sesshomaru a little ways down the hall. "Sesshomaru."

He whirled around to face me, "You had no right to invite that filth into my home."

I knew that he was upset and I knew that I should be apologetic but I could feel my blood boiling with anger. I took deep breaths trying to contain my temper, "Look, you heard what I said in the village. I told them I wanted to accept half-demons. Your brother is a half-demon. And I can't understand why you can acknowledge Jinenji with a nod of your head and then you can go about your business, but your own brother comes to visit and you try to attack him."

"Jinenji didn't kill my father."

I looked at Sesshomaru and blinked, "How did Inuyasha kill your father?"

"He was born."

My blood was boiling hotter and I knew it was only amount of time before my temper exploded, "Care to explain?"

"My father was injured on the day that Inuyasha was born from fighting Ryuukotsusei, and my father had to go save his weak mistress and bastard child from a fire. He saved them but he was killed in the process."

"So let me get this straight, you blame Inuyasha for your father's death?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru ground out.

"I'm sorry that your father died, I really am, but that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Inuyasha was an infant. He had no more control over your father's death than you did."

Sesshomaru glared at me, "Watch your mouth."

And it exploded, "No, you watch your mouth you fucking idiot."

Sesshomaru let out a snarl that shook the walls and his eyes flashed red, and if I had been any calmer I probably would have been scared. Or at least I would have let the issue drop. Is that what I did? Nope. Instead I glared at him and slapped my hand over his mouth, effectively stopping the noise. "Inuyasha couldn't have done anything. Nothing. He. Was. An. Infant. And because you blame him for all this bullshit you have isolated him and left him on his own!" I took deep breaths trying to calm myself, but it wasn't working. "Do you know what that probably did to him? Can you imagine the kind of pain that must have put him through? I bet you can't. Because from as far as I can tell, you've have pretty easy life. You're a full-blooded demon, did you even have to work for any of the strength or power you have now? Maybe, maybe not. But I can tell you one thing, I bet you didn't have to run every day of your life from things that wanted to kill you. Which I have come to understand for half-demons that means everybody. Humans and demons. And his own fucking brother."

Sesshomaru removed my hand from his mouth, "Are you trying to insult me?" he demanded.

"I don't fucking care if you're insulted or not. I just want you to fucking think. Push past all you prejudices and think. Because if you want to be mad at someone it shouldn't be your brother, it should be Ryuukotsusei or the people that set the fire. Not your brother. No, your brother doesn't deserve all this shit!" I gestured back towards the library, "if anything you should be proud of him. Have you heard of some of the stuff he's done? Any of it? He pretty fucking remarkable, especially since as Jaken has told me 'half-demons are weak'. Your brother is not weak, he fights full-blooded demons almost every day and comes out on top 98% of the time! And everything he learned, it was on his own! Compared to him, you're just a spoiled prince." By the time I took a break from yelling at the dog demon I was panting with anger.

"I've sure Inuyasha would love to hear how you pity him," Sesshomaru remarked.

I clenched my teeth, "Sesshomaru don't speak, every time you open your mouth you sound like a dumbass. I don't pity Inuyasha, look at him. He doesn't need my pity. He went from a half-demon barely surviving to a half-demon that eats full-blooded demons for breakfast. And he has his friends that have his back and fight with him. No, he definitely doesn't need my pity. And I'm not saying you should worship the ground he walks on, but he's pretty flipping amazing. And you fucked up, because had you been nice to him and developed a brotherly bond instead of being a dumbass, you would have had a lifelong ally. But now you have nothing. I mean sure you have this palace and you have your servants, but that's not really the same now is it?" I stared at him still breathing hard. He looked like he wanted to say something, to scream, to yell, to rip somebody's head off, but he didn't, instead turned away from me and walked out of sight.

I stood there and watched him go, trying to get my breathing under control enough that I could go confront the people that were still back in the library. Slowly and purposefully I was walked back in the direction I had come from. I grabbed the door handle and had to resist the urge to try and pull it from its hinges. When I entered the library everyone was staring at me.

"Nicole your eyes changed colors again," Rin told me.

I didn't speak to her, I was afraid that if I spoke to her I would still be yelling. And none of this was her fault. I clenched my teeth together and focused my view on the group before me, "Hotaru will show you to your rooms for the night. If you'll excuse me I need sometime alone right now."

"We don't have to stay if-" Kagome started.

I shot her a look and her mouth closed with an audible snap. Which usually I would feel bad about that, but right now I didn't give a fuck, I could feel guilty later. I had shut the door behind me when I heard Inuyasha remark, "Is it just me or did her hair get darker."

I didn't know what he was talking about and quite frankly I didn't care. I stalked down the hallways trying to relieve some of my anger but it wasn't working. I felt like a caged animal. It seemed like hours until I came to a dojo but in reality it was probably just a few minutes. _I didn't even know we had a dojo_. There were people in there, some were sparring with partners, others were just hitting dummies. I opened the doors and everyone turned to look at me. "Out," I demanded, the people dropped their things and quickly hurried out the door. I stepped in the middle of the room and took a deep breath. And then I gagged, the smell of spoiled sweat was terrible, but right now I couldn't bring myself to care. I walked over to one of the dummies and ignoring a perfectly good sword, I opted to attack it with my bare hands.

* * *

I don't know how long I had been in there, but when I stopped to take a breather I noticed that the dummy I had been attacking was ripped to shreds. And I noticed with surprise, so were all of the other dummies. And the wall had a crack in it. And the window was shattered. Oops. I felt better but I still wanted to attack something, only there wasn't anything left to attack. I just stood there panting and staring at the destruction I had caused. Someone whistled, and I looked up to see Inuyasha standing in the door way.

"I knew you were angry, but man, you really tore this place apart." I didn't say anything and he nodded, "You're still angry," he observed, "need a partner?"

I stared at him for a minute, I didn't have enough air in my lungs to talk. Finally I said, "I would love one."

Inuyasha strutted over to me and looked me over, sizing me up. "You ever fought with anyone before?"

I pointed to the dummy, "Him," I pointed to another one, "and him."

Inuyasha laughed, "So that's a no." He cracked his knuckles and got into a fighting stance, "Don't worry, I'll go easy on ya."

I got into a fighting stance of my own, "Don't bother."

And then we were at it. Clawing, punching, biting, kicking. It went on and on until finally we both plopped down on the floor, breathing heavily and bleeding.

"You don't have a lot of skill, but you just keep coming and coming."

I laughed, "I could say the same about you. I watched that last fight between you and your brother. You go attacking and then leave yourself wide open for a hit and bam! You were landing on your butt. And then you're up and attacking again."

Inuyasha scoffed but didn't say anything. and for a while we just sat in silence. Then Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, "Uh… you know for everything you said back there… uh thanks."

I winced, "So you heard that huh?"

"It was kinda hard not to, you're really loud when you're angry."

We were silent again for a couple of minutes, "Your brother is an idiot."

"Yeah he is. Wha-why are you crying!? I didn't hurt that bad did I?"

I shook my head, I felt bad for Inuyasha he looked like he was at a loss. From out of nowhere Kagome and the rest of the group appeared. "Where'd you guys come from?" Inuyasha asked, apparently as surprised as I was.

"We were watching from behind the door. Come on Inuyasha, it's time for the girls to have some alone time." Kagome told him as she pushed all three men, if you count Shippou, out of the room.

She came over and started rubbing my back comfortingly, then her and Sango sat there telling me how stupid men are until I stopped crying.

 


	12. Chapter 12

I didn't see or speak to Lord Sesshomaru for days after that. But then again no one else had either, he had apparently locked himself in his office. And if I had to guess, he probably wasn't coming out anytime soon. It might have been because he didn't want to see me or because he was still too angry to face anyone. It could have also been because Inuyasha and his friends were still in the palace. I told them that they could stay as long as they liked. When Kagome heard that she immediately told me that they would only be staying the night and then they would leave. But I guess the others convinced her otherwise because they were still here. Inuyasha and I had gotten along better since our sparring match. He was all healed from it, not that I was surprised, I knew he was a half-demon so he healed pretty quickly. But I was pretty proud of myself when he had to walk around the rest of the day sporting a black eye. As for me I was still wearing a bandage around my shoulder from where Inuyasha had caught me with his claws.

The gang had seen me change when I fought with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha told me that my hair had gotten darker than its normal light brown. And Rin had told me that my eyes had had specks of red in them. By the time I had gotten to my room that night I was already gone back to normal. But since then Inuyasha had made it his mission to try and wake up the demon within. He kept baiting me with silly little fights and even with my shoulder we would spar in the dojo. To his disappointment nothing seemed to be working. He was just about to give up but he said he would still try for today. Little did he know it wouldn't be him to wake it up.

* * *

The day had started out pretty much like any other since the gang had been in the palace. Rin and Shippou played together, and we would talk. Usually it was out in the garden so we could get some fresh air but today we had opted to stay inside where it was nice and cool. We were walking towards the dining room to get some lunch and I felt my eyes stray down the hallway where I knew Lord Sesshomaru's office would be. I couldn't deny that I wanted to see him, but I didn't think that he wanted to see me. Maybe he would never want to see me again.

"Don't worry, he won't stay mad forever." turned to Kagome and nodded but didn't say anything.

"Yeah, he likes you well enough or else he would have killed you for talking like that to him the other day," Inuyasha told me. I stared wide eyed at him, I hadn't thought of that. "What, don't look at me like that. I bet if anybody else had said those things to him he would have killed them on the spot," he paused, "well… except maybe Rin."

I didn't know whether I should be glad about that or if I should be worried about a threat on my life. I looked back down the hall, Kagome was right he couldn't stay mad forever… right?

"Speaking of that bastard when did he get another arm?"

I turned to Inuyasha confused, "What do you mean another arm? He's got two."

Inuyasha scoffed, "No shit, he used to have only one."

"He did?"

"Yeah I cut one of his arms off."

I stared dumbfounded, "You cut one of your brother's arms off?"

"I told you not to look at me like that. We try to kill each other every time we see each other, does it really surprise you that I cut his arm off?"

It did and it didn't. It didn't surprise me that Inuyasha had cut of Sesshomaru's arm so much as it surprised me that Sesshomaru let his arm get cut off in the first place. But I didn't want to say that to Inuyasha so I chose not to answer in favor to stare in the direction of Sesshomaru's office once again. It took me by surprise how much I missed him, I didn't even realize that I would miss him. But I guess that's what happens when you spend every day with someone and then suddenly stop seeing them.

I was so caught up in worrying over Lord Sesshomaru I didn't notice that people had come up to us. They were Lord Sesshomaru's guards. Suddenly they pulled out their weapons and pointed them at us. For a fleeting moment I thought Lord Sesshomaru had been so mad at me that he sent his guards to kill us all, but that thought dissipated when they pointed weapons at Rin also. No matter how mad Lord Sesshomaru was at me, he would never let Rin get hurt.

"What's going on here?" I demanded.

None of the guards said anything. But there came a low chuckle from down the hallway. Suddenly another guard stepped up to us and the others moved out of the way. "What a brave little princess. Surrounded by the enemy and still acts like she's the one in control," he paused to laugh again, "But you know what they say, brave is just another word for stupid." I glared at the man, wanting nothing more than to strike him in the face. That only served to further amuse the man. "Tsk tsk what a horrible face Princess."

I couldn't stand this man. I didn't want to look away from him but I wanted to make sure Rin was okay. Slowly I pulled my eyes away from the man and glanced down at Rin, she looked frightened but otherwise alright. I turned my gaze to the others. They looked just as mad as I felt.

I turned back to the man in front of me, if I had to guess I would say that he was the leader. If I wanted any answers I would have to ask him, "Why are you doing this? You're Lord Sesshomaru's guards and we are his guests, you should be protecting us not attacking us."

The man smiled, "That, Princess, is where you are wrong. We are not Lord Sesshomaru's guards, we just look like them."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha went to draw his sword. "What the hell?! You took my sword!"

Sure enough one of the other men came up to hand the leader Inuyasha's sword, its handle wrapped in cloth. The leader took the sword and examined it with a smile on his face. "Ah, the Tetsusaiga, the sword of the great dog demon Inu no Taisho forged for his son Inuyasha." He looked at Inuyasha with a smirk on his face, "It's a shame you lost it. Its quite ironic that the sword that was made to protect his son will now aid in the downfall of his lands."

"You bastard! You can't use the Tetsusaiga, it doesn't work for demons," Inuyasha yelled at the man.

The man reached out and touched the blade of the sword, suddenly something that looked a lot like lightening shot out of the sword. The man pulled his hand away from the sword his fingers burnt, but still he smiled, "Pity. I suppose I'll just have to keep it as a memento."

Inuyasha moved to attack the man but was suddenly grabbed from behind and held. Then we all were held immobile. Inuyasha growled, he lashed out and sliced through the arm of the man holding him and he was free. He moved to attack the leader once again but the man grabbed Rin and used her as a shield, Rin screamed. Inuyasha stopped just in time. The man laughed again, it was cold and calculating, then he placed the Tetsusaiga against Rin's neck. "Try to attack again and I'll kill her. I might not be able to make the sword transform but even in this form it is sharp enough to pierce the child's skin." Inuyasha was seething, but he allowed another man to come up and hold him immobile.

I looked at Rin, she was crying at this point. Not that I blame her, I would be crying too. In fact I almost was. "Please don't hurt her," I begged.

The man looked at me and grinned, "Begging Princess? That's so beneath you." He paused, "But as long as no one does anything stupid the children will not be harmed." His grin got wider, "I can't say the same for you though."

Rin's scream must have brought Sesshomaru out of his office because he was now standing behind the man. The man turned around, sword still tight against Rin's neck, "Lord Sesshomaru, it's so good to see you." Sesshomaru said nothing as he continued to stare at the man. The leader chuckled, "You really don't disappoint, do you? You're exactly like everyone says. You're cold and heartless. I tell just by looking at you. I bet you would even care if I slit this girl's throat." I could feel the terror and anger rising up within me trying to drown me, but I didn't dare do anything in fear for Rin's safety. From where I was being held I could see Sesshomaru's jaw tighten almost imperceptibly. It was gone fast but the man must have seen it, "Ah, maybe you're not as heartless as you seem. Or you just care about this child," he grinned, "so I've found your weakness. Good. Now unless you want to see her dead I suggest you take those swords you have with you and place them on the ground."

Sesshomaru didn't move, for a moment everything was at a standstill. Both men just stood there, trying to out stare each other. The man frowned for the first time since he had shown himself. Before there was time to react a whimper was heard from Rin. The man had pushed the blade just hard enough against her to draw blood. A snarl almost made its way out of my throat. How _dare_ he hurt Rin. I could feel my breath start to come faster and my anger was at its boiling point. Sesshomaru looked at me, almost like he was watching for something, and then after a brief moment he took his swords from their place at his hip and set them on the ground. Sesshomaru then let himself be restrained by two men.

The man was smiling again, "Oh what a joyous day this is. The fall of the 'great' dog demons!" he turned to look at me, "and the last of the panther demons. Oh, it truly is a wonderful day."

Kagome spoke up, "Why are you doing this?"

He looked at her, "It's simple. I want to become the ruler of the world and to do that I have to defeat all the current leaders and take over their lands. We've already had a failed attempt to take over Lord Isao's land. And a failed assassination here. You know what they say," he said shrugging, "if you want something done right, do it yourself. So here I am." He pouted, "Although I must admit I was hoping for more of a challenge. Instead I found a whipped puppy." He made his way over to me, taking the hand with the Tetsusaiga away from Rin he grabbed my chin and forced me to meet his eyes, "and a housecat."

"Don't hurt her!" Rin cried.

The man growled and without moving away from me smacked Rin across the face, "Shut the hell up. I will do whatever I want."

Suddenly I felt my whole body pulse, and whereas just a moment before my heart was beating frantically it now slowed. Everything seemed to slow. I let out what could only be described as a roar and suddenly the arms that surrounded me and that had been restraining me were no longer a problem. I lurched forward, grabbing Rin and wrapping her against me with one arm and plunging the other through the man's midsection. He dropped the Tetsusaiga, his eyes were widened in shock. For a moment we just stood there, our bodies close, he took a gasp of breath and I retracted my arm from his middle and let him fall to the ground. He landed with a thud, he didn't move again.

Rin had her arms wrapped around my neck in a death grip and had her face buried in my shoulder. My anger hadn't lessened, but I was relieved that Rin was safe. Still breathing hard I turned to face the other fake guards, sneering at them. At first they didn't move, they stood there looking at their leader's body and then at me. I took a slow step towards them and growled low in my throat. They seemed to come to their senses, some even jumped. Suddenly Inuyasha and his gang were free. I slowly set Rin down where I was sure she was safe, never taking my eyes off the men. One man decided to draw his sword and rush at me. I quickly ridded him of his sword… and his arm. After that it was all a blur, I eliminated everyone that seemed to be a threat to either myself or Rin. Finished with the false guards I turned my attention to Rin. Rin was safe. I walked over to her, I couldn't clear my head. I couldn't think. All I knew was that Rin was safe and she needed to stay that way. Inuyasha and his gang said something and started toward us, I whirled on them and snarled. They stopped and stared at me in shock. They tried to talk to me again, but all I could think about was keeping Rin safe. From everybody.

Suddenly to my side there was movement, I looked over to see Lord Sesshomaru had rid himself of the pests that had been restraining him and had already recovered his swords. He started to walk towards me and Rin. If I had been in my right state of mind I would have realized that no one left had any intentions of ill will towards us, but I wasn't in my right state of mind and all I could think was that he was very powerful and the most dangerous threat at this moment. Sesshomaru was getting closer, I back Rin up against a wall and stood in front of her and snarled at Sesshomaru.

He stopped, "Nicole stop this."

I heard his words but I didn't fully comprehend them. I tried to make myself more terrifying as I spit and growled. Even going so far as to slash at him. He wasn't intimidated at all, he walked right up to us. I slashed out again, this time catching his arm and drawing blood. And suddenly he had me by the arms, his fingers digging into my skin.

"Nicole stop now."

Again I heard the words, but all I could think about was that now Rin was unguarded. I growled and clawed and kicked. I tried anything I could to get out of Sesshomaru's grip. But still he held tight.

"Nicole you are safe," he told me trying to get me to focus.

Still I tried to escape.

"It's over, you don't need to protect Rin anymore," he urged.

Still I kicked and fought.

He shook me, effectively stopping my struggles, he stared in my eyes, "It is over Nicole. You and Rin are _safe._ "

I didn't fight back, I couldn't. I was trapped within his eyes. I wanted to fight, I wanted to protect Rin. But the longer I stared into his eyes the safer I felt. Rin and I were safe. Rin was safe. I could feel my heart beat slowing. Slower. Slower. Until I felt my body go slack in Sesshomaru's arms and everything went black.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Waking up was a slow process. First I took a deep breath and stretched. Then I went back to being still, I just laid there and basked in the feeling of a wonderful morning. Finally after several minutes I convinced myself to open my eyes. I blinked a few times trying to get them to focus. And then I wished I hadn't. I was late for breakfast! I hopped out of bed and quickly threw on my clothes for the day and sprinted down to the dining room.

I threw the doors open, "Sorry! Sorry I'm late!"

Everyone was staring at me. Inuyasha, Shippou, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were just staring at me wide eyed. Jun just stared looking taken aback. Jaken's yellow eyes were bugging out of his head and his jaw had dropped open in a silent exclamation. Rin looked just as surprised as everyone else but she recovered first and smiled.

"Nicole you look so pretty!"

I was my turn to look surprised, surely Rin couldn't mean that, I had just gotten out of bed and thrown some clothes on. I didn't even do my hair. I smiled at her bashfully, "Thank you Rin, but I don't look any different than I did yesterday."

"No, Rin's right Nicole," Kagome said.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Huh?"

"Yeah!" Shippou readily agreed.

Still confused, I looked at the others. Some were nodding in agreement and others just continued to stare. Hesitantly I walked over to the mirror that hung on the wall. What I saw made me gasp. I was wrong, I did look different. My hair which had once been brown was now black. My eyes had also been brown but now they were a lavender color. And whereas I had always been slightly plump and pale, now I was quite fit and my skin was even fairer. I mean I had slimed down quite a bit since coming here, but I hadn't been this fit yesterday. Even I had to admit the contrast between the black hair and the pale skin was striking. Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts by a tickle on the back of my leg. I reached down to stop whatever it was that tickling me, I turned around to face the others with a look of pure shock on my face.

"A tail… a _tail_ … I have a tail!" I paused, looking at the-my tail and then up to the others and back again. Slowly a smile started to spread across my face, "I have a tail! How cool is that?!"

I giggled and ran over to Rin. I picked her up and spun her around, we both giggled. "I have a tail. I have a tail," I sing-songed. I set her down and we danced and laughed until the doors of the dining room flew open again, we stopped in mid-step.

And apparently so did Lord Sesshomaru. For a moment we just stood there and stared at each other. I don't even think we breathed as lavender met gold. We might have stayed that way forever if someone hadn't cleared their throat. All of a sudden it was like the spell that held us broke and suddenly we could move again. Breathe again. Our eyes stayed connected for a moment longer until I blinked and, embarrassed, I looked down at my feet. I heard something that sounded suspiciously like a giggle and something else that sounded suspiciously like a scoff from Inuyasha's side of the table. I couldn't help blushing.

Lord Sesshomaru cleared his throat from the doorway, "Nicole, would you join me in my office please?"

Usually when Lord Sesshomaru requests that you do something it's actually a command, but I couldn't help thinking that this time it sounded like a request. Like he was asking me. Hesitantly I nodded, I still was not able to make myself look at him in the eye so I continued to watch my feet. I just barely caught the sight of him sweeping his arm in a gesture that suggested he wanted me to go first, so I quickly walked past him and out of the dining room. I slowed my pace as I waited for Sesshomaru to catch up with me, it didn't take long and then we spent the short trip to his office in silence.

* * *

"Nicole," Sesshomaru started as we sat down. I sat down in the chair opposite of Lord Sesshomaru, a seat that I had started thinking of as mine during all the study sessions we had had. "What do you remember of yesterday?"

I found myself confused once again, that seemed to be the emotion of the day, "Uh… I think I remember everything. Well almost everything. I don't remember going to bed."

"Tell me."

I trained my gaze on his desk as I thought, "Well Rin and I were hanging out with Inuyasha and his friends. We were headed to the dining room to get some lunch, then we stopped and we… uh… started talking about you," I paused remembering, "and then we were surrounded by guards, well fake guards. Inuyasha tried to save us, but that bastard used Rin as a shield so Inuyasha let himself be restrained to protect her… kind of like you did," I paused again letting that sink in. "And then I remember that man hitting Rin and I-I was filled with so much anger. I wanted to _kill_ him for hurting her. I wanted to protect her. And I think I did. Then I remember you," I hesitantly raised my eyes to glance at him, "you were talking to me. Telling me…telling me… something. At first I didn't understand. And then I remember thinking that I was safe. That Rin was safe. And then nothing."

I finished and we were silent. I wanted to look at him and see if I could tell what he was thinking. Then I realized that I couldn't ever tell what Sesshomaru was thinking, so I kept my head down. After several minutes I couldn't take it anymore and I risked a glance up at him. He was staring at me. I gulped and looked at my lap. We sat in silence once more. After a while I decided to break the silence with a question that had been bothering me. I took a deep breath a steeled my nerves.

"Uh, Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked looking up.

He was still staring at me, "Hmm?"

I was embarrassed to have someone staring at me like that but I forced myself to ask my question, "Well, it's just that… when that man told you to put your swords down, I thought you looked at me… like you were watching for something. Uh… what were you looking for?"

Lord Sesshomaru blinked, like he was surprised by the question. Or surprised he had been caught, "Well I knew you had changed before to protect Rin and Lord Isao's children, I suspected you might do the same. So to answer your question, I was looking at your eyes, they turn red when you're about to turn. Since I saw specks of red I knew you were close to handling it on your own. That's the only reason I put down my swords and let myself be restrained."

I was a bit taken aback by his answer, if I thought about it, it made sense, but to think he trusted me that much that he would leave it all up to me was a little unbelievable. But at the same time it made me extremely happy. Blushing I looked back at my lap, my hair fell forward as I did and it brought another question to mind.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" My voice was quiet but I know he heard it, he didn't answer and I didn't dare look up with my face as red as I knew it was, but I had feeling it was alright for me to continue so I did. "Um, why am I like this?" I asked playing with my hair, relishing its new color.

Lord Sesshomaru was silent for a moment and then he spoke, "We always suspected that your demon would wake up it just seems that it needed the proper motivation."

I twirled my hair in my fingers, "So this is my demon? This is what I would have looked like if my mother stayed here? From the very beginning?"

Again there was a short silence before Lord Sesshomaru answered, "Yes I believe so."

I nodded and continued to run my fingers through my hair, memorized by its new color and softness. After a moment I realized we were once again sitting in silence, then a thought hit me. What if he was being so silent because he was still mad at me? Just because he trusted me to save Rin didn't mean that he had forgiven me for everything from before. Maybe I should apologize? Instead of apologizing though I jumped when there was a sharp knock at the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru I'm sorry to interrupt but there is some business that we need to take care of," Jun's voice came from behind the closed door.

I looked up at Lord Sesshomaru for a moment wondering if I could fit in a quick apology or maybe just ask him if he was still mad. Feeling nervous about doing either I stared in his eyes like I could find the answer to my unspoken question there. But like always Lord Sesshomaru's eyes and face stayed as emotionless as always. I jumped again as a second more insisted knock sounded at the door. Lord Sesshomaru looked slightly annoyed now but otherwise impassive as he continued to stay silent.

Embarrassed I quickly stood up and to my surprise so did Lord Sesshomaru, "Um, I'll just be going now. So you can attend to your business," I bowed slightly and headed towards the door.

I was almost there when Sesshomaru spoke, "Tell Inuyasha he is welcome here."

Shocked I turned to face the dog demon, nothing showed on his face but his eyes seemed to soften. I couldn't hold back my smile, there was no better way Lord Sesshomaru could have told me that he was no longer mad. Maybe even that he was sorry, but that seemed like a lot to hope for so instead I chose to be ecstatic about what Lord Sesshomaru had really said. "I will. Thank you so much," I beamed at him.

He met my eyes and it looked like he even smiled. In all honesty he might not have but I was too happy to double check as I left the room.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" I called as I ran back to the dining room.

He was standing looking prepared for a fight, "What is it!?"

I laughed giddily and ran over to him and his friends, "You'll never believe it! It's great!"

He and his friends looked understandably confused, Shippou and Rin looked up from where they were sitting, "What happened?" Shippou asked.

I picked him up and spun him around, "It's fantastic."

Kagome looked at me, "What is?"

"Yeah just tell us already," Inuyasha said impatiently.

I giggled and set Shippou down, "Okay are you ready?" They all nodded, "I mean like really _really_ ready?"

"Just spit it out already!" Inuyasha yelled.

I smiled, nothing could bring down my mood right now, "Okay, sorry. Sorry," I took a breath to calm myself down. "Well I was talking to Lord Sesshomaru just now and he said- he said you are welcome here."

At first everyone just stared at me, especially Inuyasha who was looking at me like I had lost my mind. Then he took on a defensive posture, "Why would he say that?"

I cocked my head to the side, "What do you mean why did he say that? Because you are his brother."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Yeah like that's ever mattered to him before." I didn't know what to say to that. For a while we all stood with the silence blaring in our ears. Finally Inuyasha let down his defensive posture and gave a half smile, "Whatever, let's forget about that bastard for now and let's check out what new powers you have now that you're all demoned up."

I grinned at him, "You're on!"

* * *

By the time we were done sparring the dojo was trashed again, but this sparring match was my favorite so far. This time I didn't have to concentrate on dodging as much because I could move just as fast as Inuyasha could for once. This time I could attack. I did have to apologize a bit to Inuyasha at the end because in discovering my new strength I hurt him a little more than I intended to. It wasn't anything too bad, but I had left a lot more bruises on him than I had the last time. But after it was over we were both sweaty and tired.

"I think I'm going to go take a bath," I told the gang.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah me too," he shrugged, "since, you know, there's one here."

I smiled as I headed towards the door. Inuyasha always tried to sound like he didn't care about anything, but he couldn't quite pull it off. He tried to play this whole finally being accepted thing off like it was no big deal, and at first I believed him, but after hours of sparring I could tell his mind was elsewhere. "Okay Inuyasha." And with that I exited out of the dojo and went to my room.

Upon entering my room I quickly undressed, getting rid of the clothes that were sticking to me unpleasantly due to the sweat that had accumulated on my skin and soaked into the fabric. Feeling shy, even though I was alone in my room, I wrapped myself in a towel before I entered the bath. Since I had discovered the bath it had become one of my favorite places in the palace, it was huge and it was all mine. Although I had noticed another door on the opposite side of the bath and had been curious where it led to, I had never seen it open. Until today.

As soon as I stepped into the bath I realized something was off. It took a moment to realize what it was, but when I did I stopped in mid-step. Lord Sesshomaru was there. He was in the process of coming out of the door. His door. I had imagined many times what could possibly on the other side of that door, and never once had I imagined that it was Lord Sesshomaru's room. I got a shock when I realized that his room must be located right next to mine. I got another shock when my eyes unconsciously traveled down his body. Pale. Lean. Naked. I quickly looked down at the tile that lined the floor, but I couldn't help peeking back up. I breathed a sigh of relief as I realized that he too was in a towel, he must have realized that I was there because the sound of his footsteps stopped. I kept my eyes trained on my feet, only moving them to look at my tail as it took it upon itself to wrap itself around my leg.

We stood there in silence, but I could feel his eyes on me now. I blushed, and not just at my cheeks, nope, I felt my whole body flush. I could feel the blush on my cheeks, the tips of my ears, my neck, and I could see my chest turning red. I felt utterly mortified. I couldn't help thank the heavens that I had put a towel on. After several minutes I hesitantly glanced up at Sesshomaru's face. He was staring at me not looking bothered at all by the situation. I felt myself blush deeper and focused by eyes back on the ground, feeling embarrassed I shifted my wait from foot to foot.

"Nicole." I nodded showing that I had heard him but I didn't look up. He was silent for a moment and then he repeated, "Nicole."

I felt like he wanted me to look at him but I couldn't not with him being… so underdressed. I heard him say my name again, I couldn't just keep ignoring him, I had to do something. "Sorry, I didn't know that you would be here. I didn't even know you used this bath. Or that your room was so close. Sorry." I knew I was rambling but I couldn't stop, "I didn't purposefully come in here to see you naked. I mean I didn't see you naked! You're in a towel. Not that I was looking! Um, I-I just came in here because of Inuyasha. I mean we were sparring! And I was sweaty and I wanted a bath. And-and-and I'll just stop talking now…" I shut my mouth, I couldn't believe how stupid I sounded even to myself. My blush deepened. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

We stood there in silence until I heard Sesshomaru's footsteps again. At first I thought he was coming towards me and that he was going to yell at me for intruding on his bath time. But when he said my name again he sounded farther away. I hesitantly peeked through my bangs, he was in the bath, now all that I could see him from his chest up. I breathed a sigh of relief and finally looked at him properly. And then blushed again when I noticed his towel on the ground.

"Nicole," He said more insistent this time.

I looked over at him, carefully avoiding looking anywhere but at his face. "Yes?"

"Care to join me?"

I could feel my mouth drop open and I sputtered, "Wha-wha-what?!"

I didn't know how Sesshomaru could look so calm when he was asking someone to join him in the bath, "Well, you said that you needed a bath due to fighting with my brother. And I found myself desiring a bath after a long day in my office." He paused for a moment, "This bath is more that big enough for the both of us."

I opened my mouth and then shut it again not able to come up with an appropriate response. Sesshomaru seemed to sense my dilemma and continued to speak.

"We wouldn't have to be near each other of course. For privacy sake. I would stay over here and you could stay over there. Really, it's effective for our time. That way I wouldn't have to wait on you to get done or you wouldn't have to wait for me to get done."

I wanted to say that I didn't mind waiting and run to the safety of my room. But the fact of the matter was that I was gross. And I really wanted a bath. And I couldn't tell Sesshomaru that he had to wait for me, this was his palace… and he was already in. Going against my better judgment I slowly nodded. "Turn around."

Sesshomaru did and I quickly grabbed everything I would need to wash and took it over to the side I would be bathing at. I checked to see if Sesshomaru was still facing away, he was. I scolded myself, of course he was, it's not like he would want to see me undressed or anything. And he's not the kind of person that would sneak a peek at a lady. I hope. I dropped my towel and got into the water double checking I found that I really couldn't see anything of Sesshomaru that was underwater even if I wanted to from this distance. Which meant he couldn't see anything of mine that was underwater, I relaxed a little and sunk up to my neck in the water, "You can turn around now."

He did, casually glanced my way, then started cleaning himself. I turned away from him and did the same. We bathed in silence. After a while I snuck a quick glance him, I was surprised to find him rubbing his shoulder and having a look of pain on his face.

"Is your shoulder hurt?"

He looked at me like he had forgotten I was there, "No."

"Is it sore, I'm sure it's from sitting in your office for too long."

His eyes narrowed, "You think this Sesshomaru weak enough to have something like that bother him. There is nothing wrong with my shoulder."

The word "bullshit" was out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

His eyes narrowed more, "What did you say to this Sesshomaru?"

I didn't know what had made him so mad, I knew that he didn't like to look weak, but going so far as to be angry because someone was worrying about him was stupid. "Sorry," I smiled cheekily, "it's a reflex. It happens every time someone lies."

For a moment he seemed surprised and then glared at me again, "There is nothing wrong with my shoulder."

"Bullshit," I shrugged my shoulders, "oops there it is again." He continued to glare, I sighed and smiled at him. "You know it's okay if your shoulder is sore. It happens to everyone, I'm not sure why you're trying to hide it. It doesn't make you weak or anything… you're still the strongest person I know." I paused, "Maybe I'm wrong but if your shoulder is sore I could always massage it for you. I'm not a professional or anything, but always had to massage my step-mom's shoulders because she said that Dad sucked at it. Like I said maybe I'm wrong but if your shoulder ever does start to hurt my offer stands." I turned around and started washing again. I was a little peeved that Sesshomaru had immediately put his guard up when I asked him when he was in pain. I was just worried about him. But on the other hand I figured that being a lord meant never seeming weak. But I didn't think Sesshomaru was weak, far from it.

Sesshomaru broke the silence, "Very well."

I stayed facing away from his so he couldn't see my smile, "Very well what?"

"I will take you up on your offer for a massage."

Pretending to be nonchalant I asked, "So your shoulder hurts?"

He stayed silent for a moment, I could practically hear him debating with himself, he sounded defeated when he finally said, "Yes."

Once I was sure that I could keep a straight face I turned to face him, "Then I'll go get dressed and I'll meet you in your room. Now turn around."

He did and I got out of the bath and when to my room to get dressed.

 


	14. Chapter 14

I closed the door behind me when I reached my room and leaned up against it. _What just happened?_ I had just gotten into the bath with Sesshomaru. A naked Sesshomaru. And I had been naked. A-and he- had he really teased me? My knees suddenly felt very weak causing me to sink down on the cold floor in only my towel. He _had_ teased me _._ But what did that mean? Did that mean that we were getting closer? I pondered this a moment, not being able to come up with an answer I focused my mind on something I did know. I was going to go give Lord Sesshomaru a massage. Why had I offered to do that? He had looked like he was in pain, but I could have just let it go. Especially after he got all defensive and claimed there was nothing wrong… _I wanted to help him_. That’s right I wanted to help him. I didn’t like the look of pain on Lord Sesshomaru’s face, and I had wanted to make it go away. I gave myself a firm nod and stood up. And that was exactly what I was going to do. I hurried to get dressed and fix my hair in a presentable manner.

Once I was dressed I hesitantly peeked out at the bath to make sure that it was clear. It was. I tried to look more confident than I felt as I walked to Lord Sesshomaru’s room and knocked on the door. I didn’t have to wait long for him to come to the door. But he caught me by surprise and I had to turn my face towards the ground so that he couldn’t see my blush. He had answered the door in only his pants, leaving his entire upper body naked.

Sesshomaru seemed amused at my discomfort, “Nicole, how do you intent to give me a massage if you cannot even look at me?”

My blush deepened and I kept my face turned away from him, stubbornly I answered “I don’t have to look at you to massage your shoulder.”

Sesshomaru let out a breath that had a chuckle in it and gestured me inside. I hurried past him so that I wouldn’t have to continue looking at the floor. I stopped upon entering his room. I don’t know what I expected his room to look like but this wasn’t it. Or maybe it was. I thought his room would be like him that it would hold secrets about his personality that I didn’t yet know. But it was very plain and practical. Maybe that was just the way he was and there was no big secret that I didn’t know. I couldn’t stop myself from feeling a little disappointed. If this was the only side of his personality, there was no more to learn, everyone knew this Sesshomaru and I would be no different.

“Where do you wish me to sit?”

I looked back in his general direction and waved my hand, “Wherever you wish to sit.”

Sesshomaru nodded and made his way over to his bed. It like the rest of the room was very plain. It was made perfectly and it’s only function was a place to sleep. It didn’t look at all comfortable. Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the bed. Meaning the only place that I could sit where I could massage his shoulder was on the bed behind him.

So that’s where I sat. I crawled over the bed until I was on my knees behind him. Once I was situated all I could do was stare for a moment. His skin was so white and flawless, it looked as if it would feel like silk upon touching it. He shifted calling my attention to the muscles that lined his body. His arms, his back, his everything was beautiful and strong. Lord Sesshomaru cleared his throat waking me up from my day dream. “If you don’t like it you have to tell me to stop. Okay?”

He nodded as a way of answer. I took a deep breath and hesitantly reached out to touch him. I rested a hand on each of his shoulder taking a minute to appreciate the warmth that his body provided. Slowly but firmly I started massaging Lord Sesshomaru’s shoulders. It wasn’t long before that I noticed that Lord Sesshomaru’s head had fallen a little to the side. I smiled, he had been in pain from sitting at his desk for too long and now he was feeling some relief… because of me. I jumped when Lord Sesshomaru snored and I went still. He snored again. I let out a breath that I didn’t know I had been holding. Good I didn’t wake him up… but that position cannot be comfortable. I slowly took my hands away from his shoulders, so that I wouldn’t wake him up, and considered my next course of action. If I moved he might wake up, and he clearly needed his sleep. But on the other hand if I didn’t move then he would have to sleep in this uncomfortable position for his entire time of rest. Sighing quietly I carefully moved myself to the top of his bed, planning to crawl around him and get off, but I didn’t account for my newly acquired tail which brushed against Lord Sesshomaru as I was trying to make my retreat.

Suddenly I had a hand around my throat and was pinned to the bed. Lord Sesshomaru was above me, eyes red and snarling. Instinctively my hands flew to his hand trying to yank it off so that I could breathe. I clawed at his hand for a moment before I realized it was no use and began to panic. As a last ditch effort I looked into Lord Sesshomaru’s eyes and tried to speak, but I didn’t have enough air to form words so it came out as pained gasps. His eyes were still red and I could hear the poison from his claws start to sizzle.

“Lor…Ses…” I attempted to cry out in pain as the poison started to burn my skin. I could feel tears running down my cheeks, “plea…se.”

Sesshomaru quit snarling, the red started to fade from his eyes, “Nicole?”

I nodded as much as I could and finally the hand was removed. I gasped for air, taking in big gulps at a time. Which caused me to cry out once again in pain, as the poison continued its way through my system. I reached up to grab my neck where Lord Sesshomaru’s had been but quickly yanked my hand away as the poison started to burn my fingers. I let out a high pitched whine of distress.

Suddenly Lord Sesshomaru was closer, leaning down to me. In my pain induced haze I momentarily thought that Lord Sesshomaru was going to attack me again and I flinched trying to get away. But he put his hand on the other side of my neck effectively holding me still, “Don’t move.”

Sesshomaru leaned closer, his breath hit the spot on my neck where the poison was still sizzling, which only caused the spot to burn hotter. Ignoring his order not to move I put my hand on the back of his head and gripped his hair, intending to pull him away. But then I felt an odd sensation on my neck, it was like he was…licking me. And then I realized that was exactly what he was doing. My mind flashed back to when I had first met Rin and she told me that Lord Sesshomaru’s saliva was the antidote to his poison. My grip on his hair tightened as he licked a particularly painful spot, but a sigh soon worked its way out of my mouth as the pain started to dissipate. Lord Sesshomaru kept up his ministrations until nearly all the pain was gone. Then he pulled away, and took up my hand and started licking my fingers. Now that the pain was gone I found myself becoming overly tired and had to fight to keep my eyes open. Sesshomaru stopped licking my hand and moved to look at me, watching me carefully. I tried to talk but it just came out as a weird moan.

“Shh, just go to sleep,” Sesshomaru’s voice was close again, I tried to look at him but my eyes were closed and wouldn’t open. The last thing I heard before I fell into unconsciousness was “I’m sorry.”  


* * *

My eyes were still heavy with sleep when I awoke. I tried to identify my surroundings my eyes wouldn’t focus. I groaned at the pain in my head, and felt something tighten around me. “Just go back to sleep. You’ll feel better in the morning.” My last thought was that Lord Sesshomaru’s arm was around me.

 

* * *

The next time I woke up was because of the sensation of someone running their fingers through my hair. Slowly I opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru lying next to me, propped up on his elbow, running his fingers through my hair. I took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, “Good morning.”

Lord Sesshomaru stopped running his fingers through my hair and I had to stop myself from whining at the loss of contact. That was new. But then again so was being in Lord Sesshomaru’s bed. Lord Sesshomaru just stared at me for a moment and then asked, “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” I answered but it might have been unconvincing because of the way my voice cracked.

Lord Sesshomaru must have heard it because he got out of bed and walked over to a table that had food on it, and came back with a glass of water. “Here.”

I sat up and took the water from him, “Thank you.”

It was silent while I drank greedily from the glass. When I was done with it Lord Sesshomaru took it and filled it up again, and brought it back to me. And again we were silent. It was several minutes before either one of us attempted to speak. And to my surprise it was Lord Sesshomaru that started.

“Nicole,” he paused, almost like he was unsure of what to say, “I-”

I interrupted him, “It’s okay. Really it is. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me. You don’t have to apologize, I startled you.”

Lord Sesshomaru stared at me for a moment and then spoke again, “I had food brought up in case you didn’t feel like going down to breakfast.”

I looked from Sesshomaru to the table with the food. I turned back to Lord Sesshomaru and smiled, “You didn’t have to do that but thank you.”

He nodded, but didn’t say anything. Slowly, testing out my body, I sat up. Lord Sesshomaru didn’t move from his spot beside the bed. I was pleased to find that the pain that I had felt yesterday was gone and there wasn’t any after effects. I stretched and stood up and made my way over to the table. “It all looks delicious.”

Sesshomaru just nodded again. I smiled at him and sat down, motioning for him to take the seat opposite of me. He did and I started to make myself a plate. The food was delicious just as I thought it would be, and it took some coaxing but eventually Lord Sesshomaru was eating too.

We ate in silence for a while until something caught my eye. A splash of color coming from the bookshelf. _Is that? No it couldn’t be… could it?_ I got up and made my way over to the bookshelf to inspect it. Sure enough there it was. I picked it up and turned around to face Sesshomaru.

“You kept it. You kept the flower crown Rin made for you,” I stared at him in awe.

Lord Sesshomaru cleared his throat and stood up, “Of course I kept it, it was a gift.”

“Yeah but I-I didn’t realize you did things like this. I mean you’re usually so unreadable and-and unemotional I guess I didn’t realize you cared.” I paused for a second and then I realized how horrible that sounded. “No! I mean I knew you cared. Of course you care or else you wouldn’t take such good care of us, and you wouldn’t let us live here, its just that-that-” I stuttered trying to find the right words to explain myself.

Lord Sesshomaru walked towards me as I continued to trip over my words. He stopped in front of me, and for a second I thought he was going to be mad, but he just took the flower crown from my hands and carefully ran his fingers over the petals. Then he reached up and put the flower crown higher up on the bookshelf, effectively trapping me between him and the bookshelf. Once he had the flower crown where he wanted it he looked back down at me, but didn’t move. We were so close I could feel his breath on my face.

“I might not always show it, but I always care,” he said, looking at me intently. My breath caught in my throat as I stared into his golden eyes, time stood still.

 


	15. Chapter 15

I was drowning in gold. I couldn’t look away. Lord Sesshomaru was looking down at me, his right hand was on the bookshelf next to me. Unconsciously my tongue darted out to wet my suddenly dry lips. Sesshomaru’s eyes tracked the movement and I could feel a blush rising. But soon his eyes were back on mine. Neither of us blinked. He leaned in and I leaned back into the bookshelf. He continued until our noses could almost touch and then he stopped. Looking at me, like he was watching for something. I didn’t look away. My breath hitched when I felt his left hand come up and brush my cheek. Suddenly he was closer. So close.

“Excuse me Lord Sesshomaru but-” I was jerked back in to reality as Jun walked into the room. It was like having ice water thrown on me. “Oh, I was not aware you had company, my apologies,” Jun bowed.

Suddenly I was breathing hard and my face was flushed. What was I doing? What was Sesshomaru doing? What were we doing? I was about to try and get out of Sesshomaru’s grasp. But as if he knew what I was thinking he moved and cut off any chance of fleeing. Also making it so that I was hidden from Jun’s view, which I was thankful for.

“Jun.” Sesshomaru growled, and I couldn’t contain the shudder that ran through me from how deep his voice had become.  

“Yes, my apologies,” Jun bowed once more before hurrying from the room.

The door shut and Sesshomaru let out a huff and looked down at me. We stared each other for a moment. He was still so close. Suddenly I could hold it in anymore, I cracked. I put my head down on his shoulder and just laughed.

“Nicole, is there something you find amusing?” Sesshomaru asked me. I didn’t lift my head from his shoulder as I shook it. “Are you sure because you seem to be laughing quite bit.”

It took me a minute to get my laughing under control, “I’m sorry, it’s just that we were about-about to-to- and he- and you,” and I lost my control and dissolved into a fit of giggles.

I could feel the chuckle rumble through Lord Sesshomaru, and then he went silent as I continued to giggle. Suddenly Lord Sesshomaru’s hand was cupping my cheek, tilting my head up so that I was now looking into his eyes and suddenly my giggles ceased. His golden eyes felt like they were burning, looking straight into my soul and I couldn’t look away. “What were we about to do?”

I blushed, “Well we were about to…uh…I thought you were about to…”

Sesshomaru leaned in, “About to…”

I fell silent as I stared into Sesshomaru’s eyes, and I knew he wanted an answer but I couldn’t speak. I didn’t know what was happening, but it all seemed to be happening so fast. And suddenly I was afraid, very very afraid. I hear my heart pounding in my ears. What was I doing? Sesshomaru didn’t love me, hell he could barely stand me. What was he doing? I needed to get out of there, I needed to get away from Lord Sesshomaru. I put my hand on Sesshomaru’s shoulder and gently pushed him back, “I’m sorry but I think I should go.”

Sesshomaru stared down at me and I couldn’t bring myself to meet his eyes. Slowly he moved away and let me free. And I ran.

 

* * *

I shut the door behind me as I entered the room and sat heavily on my bed. I could still feel my heart pounding in my chest. _Why did I do that? I wanted him to kiss me so why did I run away?_ But I already knew the answer I was in love with Lord Sesshomaru. And I was pretty sure he didn’t feel the same way about me, the kiss would have just been a passing desire, but he didn’t love me, not like I loved him. I felt my heart shatter in my chest and suddenly I couldn’t breathe, all I could do was cry. How could I have let myself fall in love with Lord Sesshomaru? I let out a watery laugh, who was I kidding? I had been in love with Lord Sesshomaru almost since the moment I had met him. The way he had watched over us while we slept in the woods. The clothes he had given me. The way he had saved me from the guard. The way he had visited me every day while I was recovering. Taking me to my mother’s village. Wearing Rin’s flower crown. The way he almost smiles. The way his eyes blaze when he’s angry. The way he changed towards his brother. The way he treated Rin. The way he treated me. His everything.

I gave another watery laugh and shook my head, I had it bad and I knew it. And now I had ruined any chance of having a relationship with Sesshomaru because I had let my fear and my emotions get a hold on me and ran away. I curled up on my bed and cried until I had no more tears left and then I just laid there letting the pain of my broken heart wash over me in waves. And that’s where I stayed for the rest of the day. Until finally I fell into a fitful sleep.

 

* * *

For the next couple of weeks I did my best to avoid Lord Sesshomaru, and it seemed like he was doing the same to me. He had stopped coming to meals and our lessons had stopped all together. So instead I focused all my time and energy into Rin. I relieved Hotaru from her duty of being Rin’s nanny and watched her myself. That also meant that I was attending lessons with Chieko-sensei again, and I knew that she knew something was off. She kept sending me concerned looks and I did my best to dispel her worries but I knew she knew and it was only a matter of time before she asked me about it. And when she did finally ask me about it I told her the truth. When I did she just smiled knowingly and laid a hand on top of mine and told me that it would all be okay. And she was right for a while everything was fine.

Until I started running into him on a daily basis. In the hallway. In the garden. The few times I had ventured out to my mother’s village. Every time he was there. It was like the world was trying to get us to talk to each other. But we didn’t. At least for a while.

 

* * *

One day while Rin and I were playing in the garden Lord Sesshomaru seemed to materialize out of nowhere and sat down by my side. And for a while we just sat in silence and watched Rin chase butterflies. It was nice. It reminded me of the first time he took me to my mother’s village, the picnic we had had while we were there.

“Nicole.” He said bringing me out of my memory.

“Yes?” I asked without looking at him.

He cleared his throat, and if I didn’t know any better I would have said that he sounded almost nervous. “Would you accompany me to dinner tonight?”

This time I turned to look at him, “Excuse me?”

“I was wondering if you would accompany me to dinner.”

I stared at him dumbfounded, “Is someone coming over?”

Sesshomaru cleared his throat again, “No nothing like that. I believe the word you would use for it would be a “date”. I would like to take you on a date.”

A date? Lord Sesshomaru wanted to take me on a date? Just thinking about it made my heartbeat furiously. Maybe he did feel the same way about me. I blushed and nodded, “I would love that.”

He nodded. And then we sat in silence again. Rin skipped over to us and showed us some of the flowers she had picked. And made us flower crowns, and soon we were smiling and laughing and it felt like we had never been avoiding each other in the first place.

 

* * *

I couldn’t help but smile on the way back to my room to get ready for dinner. And apparently it was noticeable because Hotaru stopped to ask me what was going on. I told her and she offered to help me pick out what to wear and fix my hair. I took her up on the offer and practically skipped to my room. And hour later I was dressed and waiting. I was surprised when Jun came and escorted me to the gardens. But I was even more surprised by what I saw. There was table set up with candles lit, fireflies flittering around, enough fireflies give the entire garden light, and Sesshomaru standing there waiting. It took my breath away.

As I approached Lord Sesshomaru did the unthinkable and pulled out my chair for me before sitting down himself. Dinner was served and we were left alone.

I took a deep breath before I asked the question that was burning in my mind, “Not that I don’t love it, but what brought this on?”

Sesshomaru paused before answering me, “To be honest it was not my idea. It was a collaboration of suggestion that I was given from many different people to remedy this problem we have had between us.”

“Many different people?”

“Jun, Jaken, Chieko-sensei, Hotaru, and Rin. I must admit that I myself was at a loss on how to remedy the situation, I had to inquire as to what I could do to fix this.”

“Wow, I didn’t realize you cared so much about this.”

As if those were the magic words his eyes locked with mine, and he leaned towards me bracing himself with his arms on the table, “Like I said the other night, I might a not always show it but I always care.”

His eyes were intense and unwavering as they held mine, and I could feel my heart pick up speed and butterflies stir in my stomach. After a moment I had to look away in an effort to hide the blush I could now feel on my cheeks, but I could still feel him staring at me. I cleared my throat, “Just so I know that we are on the same page, what situation are we talking about exactly?”

Sesshomaru looked amused by the question, the way his mouth quirked up at the corners gave him an air of confidence, “The situation that ended with you running away from me right as I was about to-” he trailed off.

I leaned in also bracing myself on the table, “About to?”

Sesshomaru didn’t answer. At least not with words, he simply lifted his hand, cupped my cheek and traced his thumb over my bottom lip. My breath hitched as my eyes shot to his face, but he wasn’t looking at me. He was watching his thumb trace my lips, his eyes dark. After a minute Sesshomaru seemed to regain himself, and took his hand away. I am not ashamed to admit that I followed his hand with my eyes, wishing to have it back on my skin. “But I’ve been informed that I should court you first.”

I opened my mouth but no words came out. I couldn’t find the words, eventually I just nodded. He smiled, and motioned to my food, “Please finish eating.”

I stared at him a moment before doing as he said. For a while we just talked. Well I talked mostly and Sesshomaru just watched me. I don’t know if he even realized he was doing it. But our eyes would meet and then his would slowly trail down to my lips. Or I would talk animatedly about Rin and he would watch my hands. Or I would watch the fireflies and I would feel his gaze on me, I could see it out of the corner of my eye.

Suddenly I was pulled back into reality by a firefly lighting up right in front of me, it was so sudden I jumped a little. I chuckled at my own antics and reached out to catch the firefly but it evaded me. Laughing again I jumped up and tried to catch it again. And for the next couple of minutes it was a game of cat and mouse between me and the fireflies. Finally I caught and looked over to catch Sesshomaru watching me with a small smile on his face. I blushed and looked at the firefly in my hand for a moment. Then I looked up and smiled at Lord Sesshomaru and motioned for him to join me. He shook his head slightly but I just smiled more and motioned again.

A few moments later we were both trying to catch fireflies. I couldn’t stop the giggling that came from me, I felt like a little girl again and I loved it. I looked over at Sesshomaru, he was as elegant as always, and I didn’t know that someone could look elegant while trying to fireflies but he did it. I grinned as I watched him, and after a minute he looked up and caught me. I looked away blushing and closed my eyes. Taking a deep breath I did something I always loved doing as a child, I lifted my arms so that they stood out from my sides and spun around in circles watching the lights from the fireflies stretch and blur together. I threw my head back and laughed whole heartedly.

Suddenly I was no longer spinning. I smiled up at Lord Sesshomaru who had caught me and was now holding me against him. He stared down at me and for a moment that was all we did. Then he lifted up his hand and held it in front of my face, slowly he opened it and out came a firefly. I watched as it walked to the tip of his finger and then spend its wings and up it flew. I watched as it flew until I lost it among the other fireflies. I turned back to Sesshomaru only to find him watching me instead of the fireflies. With my heart pounding I stared back, willing myself not to try and run again, because something told me that this time he wouldn’t let me get away. He pulled me closer so that we were flush with each other and brought his face so close to mine that if we were any closer our noses would touch. And for a moment we just stood there staring at each other, breathing the same air, heartbeats in sync. And suddenly I wasn’t scared anymore, all of a sudden I surged up and we were kissing.

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

It felt like an electric shock ran through me. Every part of my body was tingling with energy. And my breath was taken away. I couldn’t think. All I could do was feel. Feel Lord Sesshomaru’s lips against mine. Feel his hands pressing into my back, pressing me closer. Feel my fingers tangle in Sesshomaru’s hair. Feel our tails wrap around each other. And that’s how we stayed until we ran out of breath.

I was panting by the time we separated, not that we separated far. We were still flush with one another, but we were back to having out noses almost touch. Slowly I removed my hands from Sesshomaru’s hair and rested them on his shoulders and the base of his neck. I could still feel Sesshomaru’s hands on the small of my back, keeping me in place. And for a moment we just stared, our eyes never leaving each other. A small breeze swept over us causing our hair to dance in the wind.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he opened his eyes again they were still dark. He looked down at me with a slight smile. He chuckled and when he spoke his voice was barely above a whisper, “So much for courting you slowly.”

I pulled my eyes away from his lips and looked into his eyes. I took a deep breath and licked my lips and saw him follow the movement, “I’m sorry,” noticing my voice came out much lower than I had meant it to.

Suddenly his lips were only a hair’s width away from mine and brushed mine when he spoke in a rough voice that caused a shiver to run down my spine, “Don’t apologize.” And suddenly he was kissing me again.

It was a brutal kiss, with tongues, teeth, and lips crashing together. And it couldn’t have been more wonderful. My hands were back in Sesshomaru’s hair gripping it tightly, and his hands were now tightly gripping the side of my hips. Without removing his lips from mine he walked me backwards, and I moaned when my back hit a tree that must have been close to us. He answered back with one of the most animalistic growls I had ever heard come from him. He leaned against me more and my back pressed back against the rough bark of the tree, I knew that I would have faint scratches on my back but at the moment I didn’t care.

Suddenly we heard a rustling from some bushes off to our side. Sesshomaru pulled away just far enough that our lips were no longer touching, and snarled, “Jun.”

I opened my eyes to see Jun standing up from behind a bush, “Sorry my Lord.”

Sesshomaru snarled again and another person stood up, and then another person. I gasped when I saw them, “Chieko-sensei!? Hotaru?”

Rin came around the side of the bush pulling Jaken along with her, “Me and Jaken too.”

“What are you guys doing here?” I asked.

Rin giggled, “We wanted to know how your date was going.”

“It looked like it was going pretty well to me.”

“Chieko-sensei!” I blushed and buried my face into Sesshomaru’s shoulder. I took a moment to compose myself and then turned back to the group, “I can’t believe you all brought Rin with you, she’s a little girl. And it’s past her bed time.”

Rin pouted, “But I wanted to see too.”

“And I made her cover her eyes once you two-uh… well you know,” Hotaru spoke up.

I blushed again and turned back to Sesshomaru, and noticed he still had me pinned to the tree. I put my head on his chest and sighed. Then I started to chuckle, I couldn’t help it. Something about this whole situation just seemed so ridiculous to me that I had to laugh. Slowly I took my head off Sesshomaru’s chest and gently pushed him back, “Why don’t I take Rin back to her room?”

I started to move away from Sesshomaru but he caught my wrist and stared at me intently, searching my eyes. I stared back and smiled a slow smile. I reached up and laid my hand against his cheek, “I’m not running away, I’m just taking Rin to bed.” I lifted myself up on my tippy toes and gave him a chaste kiss, “Plus you still have to court me.”

I grinned at him and went over to Rin and this time he let me go. I smiled down at Rin and held out my hand, “Come on, time to get you to bed Missy.”

Rin smiled and took my hand. We got to the door leading into the palace when I glanced over my shoulder for one last look at Sesshomaru, only to find him watching me go. I smiled as I turned to face forward and felt my heart fluttering from having his eyes on me. I couldn’t keep the smile off my face the entire way to Rin’s room.

 

* * *

I was tucking Rin into her bed when I heard her speak in a tired voice, “Nicole?”

“Yes Rin?”

“Since you’ve kissed Lord Sesshomaru does that mean you’re doing to marry him now?”

I was taken aback by her question, “I-I don’t know, I haven’t thought that far ahead yet.”

She stared up at me with her big, innocent eyes, “But you’re both demons, does this mean that you are going to be mates?”

Once again I was surprised by her, but blushed at what the meaning of ‘mates’ entitled, “Where did you even hear that word?”

She yawned, “In lessons from Chieko-sensei, she said when demons are in love with each other they become mates. So are you and Lord Sesshomaru going to become mates?”

“I-I don’t know. Lord Sesshomaru hasn’t said anything, and I’m still new to this whole being a demon thing. I don’t even know if he loves me,” I said suddenly depressed at the thought.

“Do you love him?”

I paused for a moment before answering, “Yes.”

Rin nodded like that was all she needed to know. We were silent for a moment before she spoke again, “Nicole?”

“Yes Rin?”

“Will you sing to me until I fall asleep?”

I smiled, “Of course I will.”

Rin smiled at me and closed her eyes. Soon she was asleep and I walked to my room humming to myself.

 

* * *

I woke up to the sound of giggling and couldn’t help but smile. I could tell that Rin was trying to sneak up on me, so I let her get really close and then I turned, “Gotcha!”

“Ahh!” Rin squeaked and then giggled. “I was trying to scare you.”

I laughed and sat up in my bed, “I’m aware,” I said patting her head. I looked up and noticed Hotaru setting something on the mantle. But her body was effectively blocking whatever it was from my view. “What’s that?”

Hotaru smiled and moved out of the way. I was surprised but quickly got out of bed and made my way over to the mantle. I ran my fingers over the petals, and I couldn’t help but smile. “Flowers?”

“Lord Sesshomaru sent them,” Rin chimed in.

I grinned as I continued to run my fingers over the flowers. My heart pounded at the thought of Sesshomaru sending me flowers. Somehow that didn’t seem to fit his personality. I turned to the girls and lifted an eyebrow, “Really?” I asked fixing them with a look.

“Well…” Rin hesitated.

“Chieko-sensei and Jun may have had something to do with it,” Hotaru admitted.

“Jun? Really?” I asked surprised.

Rin nodded eagerly, “Yeah Chieko-sensei was the one that suggested flowers but it was Jun that convinced Lord Sesshomaru to do it.”

I thought about that for a moment, “How did he do that?”

“He pointed out that Chieko-sensei was a woman and therefore would know what a woman would like better than would. But still it still took several minutes to convince Lord Sesshomaru to go along with it,” Hotaru explained.

I laughed, “I would have loved to witness that conversation.”

Hotaru grinned, “It was kind of amusing.”

“I bet it was,” I turned my attention back to the flowers, I smiled and leaned in to smell them. Red roses, my favorite flower in my favorite color. I sighed as I straightened back up, “Well I suppose I should get ready for breakfast.”

 

* * *

I was disappointed that Sesshomaru didn’t show up to breakfast. In fact I didn’t see him for the rest of the day. Or the next. And to say that I was starting to get anxious would be an understatement. There were no more flowers delivered to me. In fact there wasn’t anything from Sesshomaru. And that’s when I started letting my thoughts run away with me. _What if he’s avoiding me? What if he didn’t like the date? Or the kiss? What if he’s mad at me for leaving that night? What if he regrets the whole thing? If that’s the case, what if he decides he doesn’t want me here anymore? He wouldn’t kick me out…would he?_ That last thought sent a wave a depression through me as I sat in bed and worried about the situation. I looked up at the flowers Sesshomaru had sent me after our date, they were already showing signs of wilting. My mood seemed to follow them, the more they wilted the sadder and more anxious I became.

I shook my head, dispelling all of those thoughts it had only been four days. He was a busy person. There was no reason to go jumping to extremes. He would come see me when he wanted to. And I could always go see him.

I sat up straight, that was right I could go see him! Nothing was stopping me. There was no rule that said I had to wait on him. Making up my mind I slipped out of bed and made my way over to Lord Sesshomaru’s room through the bathroom. I hesitated as I got to his door. What if he was asleep? Or working? I didn’t want to disturb him, I only wanted to see him.

Suddenly I felt very stupid. It was one date. And only one kiss. What was I doing? I was acting like a clingy girlfriend. And I wasn’t even his girlfriend or anything. I was nothing. I didn’t have to right to be acting like this. I took a step back, away from the door, and felt tears sting my eyes only adding to how stupid I felt. Shaking my head, I tried to will the tears away, but couldn’t. They never spilled over but they didn’t go away. Slowly I made my way back to my room. Back to my bed. And that’s where I laid, drowning in self-loathing, until I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up before Rin and Hotaru came, feeling more exhausted than I could ever remember feeling. And the self-loathing came back. How had I turned into this? A while later heard the door creak open, the sound was accompanied by whispers.

Soon I felt a hand push my shoulder, “Nicole, wake up,” Rin’s voice came from behind me.

I didn’t turn over, “I don’t feel good today Rin. I’m sorry but why don’t you and Hotaru have breakfast without me.” I winced at how horrible my voice sounded, I hadn’t cried last night but it sounded like I had.

Rin was silent but I could still feel her presence behind me. Then I could hear Hotaru coming over, “Nicole are you alright?”  

I nodded, not sure if she could even see it since I had the blankets wrapped so tightly around me, “Of course, just not feeling well.”

“Should we go get the healer?” Hotaru asked, the concern in her voice making me feel guilty for worrying her.

“No, I’ll be fine, but thank you.”

They seemed to hesitate before they said their farewells and exited the room.

 

* * *

It was like that for the next two days, I didn’t feel like leaving my room and I didn’t feel like eating. One afternoon there was a knock on my door, and even though I was trying to convince myself that I didn’t care if it was Sesshomaru, my heart still started to beat rapidly. That was until Chieko-sensei came in.

Seeing her I felt my hopes drop but tried not to show it on my face as I moved to sit up in bed. “Chieko-sensei what are you doing here?”

She sat on the edge of my bed and patted my hand, “Hotaru and Rin were worried about you. They tell me that you haven’t been eating, why’s that?”

Suddenly I felt very ashamed of myself, I was so consumed with Sesshomaru that I didn’t think about Rin or Hotaru. I couldn’t bring myself to look Chieko-sensei in the eyes so I stared at where her hand still sat on mine, “It’s stupid.”

She squeezed my hand, “It’s not stupid if it has you acting like this.”

I hesitated, “It is stupid, but it’s just- just that I haven’t seen Sesshomaru since our date. There were those flowers and then nothing. And he wasn’t at breakfast or dinner. And then I got to thinking that maybe he’s avoiding me and that he regretted everything that happened. I wanted to go see him and I almost went to his room but then I didn’t know if I really had that right.” I sighed, it sounded even stupider when I said it out loud. “And I don’t want to be like this, this isn’t who I am, but when I think that Sesshomaru might regret the whole thing it makes me really depressed.”

When I was finished we sat in silence for a while. Until Chieko-sensei finally spoke, “I don’t think that he is avoiding you. No one has seen him for many days. And I don’t think that he regrets anything.” She paused and then grinned, “Especially since I saw it firsthand.”

I blushed and hid my face in my hands, but I had to laugh, “Chieko-sensei! I still can’t believe that you all were hiding in the bushes. It’s not nice to spy on people you know.”

Chieko-sensei didn’t say anything she just smiled. Finally she stood up, “Come on, time to get up and stop moping. Get up, go take a bath, get dressed, and come down for dinner.”

“Yes, Chieko-sensei.”

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

I hadn’t seen Sesshomaru in a week and I was starting to get worried. This time it wasn’t about whether or not he regretted our date, this time it was about his health. No one had seen him in days. I knew that because I had asked them. On the seventh day I gathered up the courage that I had been lacking a week before and went to his room. He didn’t answer when I knocked and when I pushed the door open it looked like he hadn’t been there in days. Now I was really worried, so I set out to find Jun.

I found Jun in Sesshomaru’s study, “Jun!”

He jumped scattering papers, “What?! Princess Nicole, what are you doing in here?”

I winced and stooped down to help Jun pick up the papers that landed on the floor, “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to ask you if you know where Sesshomaru is. I haven’t seen in a week and I’ve asked around and no one else has seen him either, and I thought you might know where he is.”

Jun went back to reading the papers, “Why do you want to know?”

“Because I’m worried about him.”

Jun sighed and finally gave me his full attention, “Sesshomaru’s gone.”

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “What do you mean gone?”

Jun sighed again, “The other night he said that he sensed that Naraku’s barriers were weakening. He left in hopes to attack while he was weak.”

“Are you serious, what if it was a trap?!” I exclaimed.

The that Jun looked at me made me feel as if he were an adult trying to explain something really simple to a child, “That’s why he went alone. That’s also why he didn’t tell anyone that he was leaving.”

I was silent a moment, letting the new information register in my mind. “When did he leave?”

Jun turned back to the paperwork, “He left the night that you two were interrupted.”

“You mean to tell me that he has been gone all this time.”

It was clear that Jun was about to go back to ignoring me, “Yes.”

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing, Sesshomaru went and put himself in danger. Alone. He was the strongest person I knew but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t get hurt. What an idiot! I took a minute to compose myself and organize my thoughts. _But if he has been gone the whole time then that means he hasn’t been avoiding me._ At that thought I suddenly felt better than I had in days. If Sesshomaru was gone that means that he didn’t necessarily regret that night, and maybe he left by himself to keep us safe. “Thank you, Jun.”

Jun didn’t respond, not that I had expected him to, so I turned and left the room.

 

* * *

I was hurrying down the halls to Rin’s room, I was late for lessons. When I finally reached Rin’s room I was silently out of breath, slowly I opened the door, completely prepared to be reprimanded. But to my surprise they weren’t having a lesson. Rin sitting in her bed under her covers and Chieko-sensei was sitting on the edge of the bed. I recognized this scene from what took place in my bedroom a couple of days ago.

I went over to Rin, “What’s wrong?”

Rin pouted, “I haven’t seen Lord Sesshomaru in a really long time. When we are traveling it happens sometimes but I always get to see him when we are at home.”

Chieko-sensei looked up at me and I understood, I wasn’t the only one having Sesshomaru withdrawals. I got into bed with Rin and sat next to her under the covers, “Yeah I know. But I just found out a secret about Lord Sesshomaru, do you want to hear it?”

Rin sat up straighter and even Chieko-sensei seemed to paying more attention, “Uh huh.”

“I found out that the reason we haven’t seen Lord Sesshomaru in a while is because he’s not here. In fact, he left a week ago. You know about Naraku right?” Rin nodded, “Well apparently Naraku has become weak and Sesshomaru went to fight him while he could find him. And he left us here because he didn’t want anything to happen to us while he was fighting Naraku. So we can’t be sad about him being gone because he did it to keep us safe.”

Rin looked at me, “Really I didn’t know that he cared so much.”

I smiled at her and put my arm around her, “He may not always show it but he always cares.”

 

* * *

A while later Chieko-sensei gave up on the idea that we were going to have lessons today and left me and Rin to ourselves. Finally I coaxed Rin to get out of bed and took her out to the gardens to get some fresh air and sunlight. I told Hotaru to take the day off so that it was just the two of us.

We spent hours chasing butterflies, picking flower, and making flower crowns. When we finally stopped to catch our breaths it was well into the afternoon. We lay down in the grass and watched the clouds.

“Oh look that one looks like Shippou,” I said pointing to a cloud.

“Where?” Rin asked.

“It’s right there.”

“Oh, it does look like Shippou,” Rin laughed. “Look that one looks like a flower.”

“Yeah, and that one looks like a bird.”

Rin laughed again, “Nicole, that is a bird.”

I giggled, “Oh, I guess you’re right.”

We were silent for a moment until Rin spoke up, “That one looks like a feather.”

I looked at where Rin was pointing, “It does look like a feather.” I paused, “Does it look like it’s moving to you?”

Rin giggled, “Nicole all of the clouds move.”

I sat up to get a better look, “Yeah I know, but that one is moving in the wrong direction.”

Suddenly Rin was very serious, “And it’s getting bigger.” She gasped, “Its Kagura!”

“Who?”

Rin didn’t have time to answer because suddenly the garden was taking over by huge gusts of wind. I had to fight not to fall over. As fast as the wind had started it was gone and in front of us stood a very pretty lady with red eyes and a fan. Next to her was a child, a girl with white hair and dead eyes. She was holding a mirror.

She smiled at us and it gave me a feeling of uneasiness, “Naraku told me that Sesshomaru had another pet besides the human child but I never thought that it would be a panther demon.”

I moved Rin behind me, “What do you want.”

She laughed, “What do I want? Nothing. Naraku, however, wants Sesshomaru’s weakness. And there she is.”

“You’re not getting Rin.”

She laughed and raised her fan, “We’ll see about that.” She flicked her wrist and blades shot out of thin air, “Dance of Blades!”

I grabbed Rin and jumped out of the way as fast as I could, but not fast enough because one of the blades left a deep gash in my leg. It hurt but I tried not to let it go as I stood back up taking my place in front of Rin.

The woman smiled and raised her blade, ready to attack us again until the little girl next to spoke, “Take them both,” her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper.

The woman turned to her, “Both? Are you sure?” The little girl just nodded, and the woman scoffed, “I have to do all the work around here.” She raised her fan again and flicked her wrist and this time I didn’t move fast enough, I got a large gash on my side. And when I fell I hit my head on the ground, leaving me disoriented. Slowly I stood back up, I could feel myself getting ready to attack like I had all the other times someone had threatened Rin and myself.

The woman smiled again, “You just don’t give up do you? Fine, Kanna you take care of her and I’ll get the human.”

I growled at the woman when she started to approach ready to attack, but suddenly I felt the air rush out of me. I couldn’t breathe or think, and suddenly I was very tired. It didn’t take very long for the world around me to turn black. The last thing I heard was Rin calling my name.  


	18. Chapter 18

 

I woke up slowly, for several minutes it was just me trying to ground myself. The room was spinning and my mind was foggy, and there was a constant, dull ringing in my ears. I noticed Rin was next to me but I couldn’t focus. I closed my eyes again and tried to think. Where were we? We were in the gardens and then something… something happened. But what was it. Suddenly in my mind I could see red eyes and I could hear a cold laugh above the ringing in my ears.

My eyes snapped open and I shot up into a sitting position. We were attacked! They wanted to kidnap Rin! And the lady could make blades come out of thin air, at that memory the pain in my side and leg made itself known. I groaned and slowly became aware that Rin was talking to me, it was muffled at first but steadily became clearer.

“-cole. Nicooole are you okay?”

I put one hand to my head and used the other to push myself up into a sitting position, “Yeah,” my voice cracked, “but I have a pretty bad headache.”

Rin nodded, “You hit your head pretty hard when you fell.” She was quiet for a moment, “I finally got your leg and side to stop bleeding.”

I looked down at my leg to notice for the first time that it was wrapped with a piece of cloth. I looked down at my side it also had a piece of cloth around it, “Did you do this?” Rin nodded, how she ever got the cloth around me while I was out I will never know. “Thank you Rin, where did you learn to do this?”

Rin shrugged, “I remembered that time when we were in the woods after we jumped off the cliff and your arm was bleeding, you had me wrap it.” Rin bit her lip looking worried, “I didn’t have any of the ointment Lord Sesshomaru used on you, so I just wrapped it.”

I pulled her into a hug, she must have been scared and she still was worried about me, “Thank you Rin, you did everything right. I’m proud of you, you did a wonderful job.”

She looked at me with big eyes, “Really?”

I smiled down at her, “Really.”

Rin leaned in and rested her head on my shoulder, I could feel her nodding her head better than I could see it. Poor kid. I let her have a minute, I hugged her tighter, taking the time to get ahold of myself as well. After several minutes she sat back, looking more like her normal, cheerful self. I took the opportunity to test out my leg by standing up. It hurt but it supported my weight. Good.

For the first time since I woke up I took in our surroundings. We were in a hut no bigger than ten feet by ten feet. There wasn’t anything in the room, no tables, no chairs, nothing. There was door and only one window high on wall next to the door, it was just big enough to let in enough light to see by. I turned to Rin, “Did you try the door?”

Rin shook her head, “I thought about it but I was scared.”

I nodded my head and started towards the door, the window was too high up to see out of. The only thing I could see out of the window was the sky, and that was enough to tell me that it was now night out. Making me wonder how long we had been here. Hesitantly I opened the door just wide enough that I could see what was on the other side. There were things surrounding the building. They looked hideous and the only conclusion that I could come to was that there were all demons. Suddenly a huge flying, snake like demon was heading right for the door. I screamed and slam the door shut. _What the hell?!_ I stood against the door preparing for the creature to try and come inside, but nothing happened. _Maybe they didn’t want to come inside, maybe they only want to keep us inside…_

Rin looked at me nervously, “What?”

I didn’t want to worry Rin anymore than I had to, but I had no idea how we were going to get out of this situation. And Rin had a right to know, “We’re surrounded by demons.”

Rin didn’t seem surprised, and she didn’t freak out. She just nodded. Slowly I stepped away from the door. Again nothing happened, I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding. I turned and looked out the window. I could see the moon, it was a crescent moon. It made me think of Sesshomaru. The thought made me feel slightly better, it also gave me an idea. “Hey, Rin, come over here.”

Rin looked at me quizzically but did as I said. I squatted down next to her, “I don’t want to open the door again in case that thing is still there, but I want you to get on my shoulders and look out the window. Maybe you will be able to see what’s going on.”

Rin hesitated for a moment and then she nodded, “Okay.”

I carefully helped her onto my shoulders and stood up, “What do you see?”

“We’re surrounded.”

I nodded even though I knew she couldn’t see it, “Yeah, I knew that already. What else?”

Rin was silent for a moment, looking. Finally she said, “Kagura is out there.”

“Who?”

“The lady that kidnapped us, she helps Naraku,” Rin explained.

“The lady with the fan?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, do you see the kid that was with her?”

Again Rin was silent for a minute, “No I don’t see her.”

“Alright, do you see anything else?”

“Just that we’re surrounded by trees.”

I squatted down and helped Rin off of my shoulders. If we really were surrounded by trees that could mean that no one even knew that this hut was here. And if that was the case, it was very unlikely that anyone would be coming to help us. I would have to keep Rin safe, no matter what. Sesshomaru had always saved us just in the nick of time, but that was unlikely to happen here. He hadn’t been at the palace. He had been looking for Naraku, he probably didn’t know that we were even gone. But if what Rin said was right and that Kagura lady was helping Naraku, then we were probably bait. My stomach churned at the thought. Suddenly a wave of weakness washed over my body, and like earlier it felt like all the air left my body. I sagged and landed on my knees. I was tired, very tired. What was happening to me?

Rin ran over to me, “Nicole what’s wrong?”

She sounded panicked and I wanted to tell her that I was fine, but I was too tired to even form the words. From behind me I heard the door open, and for a second I had thought that the demon from before finally decided to break in. But then I heard a voice that was quickly becoming very familiar.

“Good, Kanna still has part of your soul, you won’t be much of a fight now.”

What was she talking about? Someone had part of my soul? Was that even possible? I heard something clatter on the floor before she spoke again, “Food,” she told us. “Can’t have the human dying of starvation before Sesshomaru gets here.”

I felt a jolt go through me, so Sesshomaru was going to come here. And it sure sounded like we were going to be the bait. I wanted to say something, I wanted to ask her why she was doing this. What was her reasoning? But I couldn’t form those words either, and before I could even try she was gone, closing the door behind her as she went.

“Nicole?” Rin sounded so small.

I used what energy I had felt to move myself so that I was laying down. And even that had me panting for the air that I couldn’t seem to get enough of. I lay there catching my breath for several minutes, when I finally felt like I could speak I told Rin to eat the food because we didn’t know how long we were going to be stuck in this hut. She seemed hesitant but she ate it anyway. And soon we were both laying side by side as we fell asleep.

 

* * *

We stayed in the hut for several days, maybe even a week. The only thing I had to go by was the little sliver of the sky I could see out the window. But we were there so long that a day seemed like several days. Once a day Kagura would come and bring food for Rin, and right before she did I would grow weak again. That way I could never fight back. I guess that Kanna really did have part of my soul.

The sun was high in the sky when we heard a commotion outside of the hut. The demons seemed to grow restless. I held Rin up to the window to see if she could tell what was going on. All that she could see was that Kagura was watching the trees as if she were waiting for something to come out of them, and that the demons were acting more restless.

And for a few hours that was it. But then there was a noise, it was far off, deep within the forest, but it was there. Rin and I didn’t quite know what to make of it, but just in case in was something bad we moved ourselves to sit as far away from the door as possible. The noise continued for several minutes. Suddenly Kagura came into the room and when she moved father inside I saw that the little girl was beside her.

“What going on?” I demanded, moving Rin behind me once again.

Kagura smiled, “Ah ah ah, we can’t have that now,” with that she gestured to the little girl.

The child next to Kagura never blinked, never showed any emotion, the only thing she did to even show that she had heard Kagura was raise the mirror that she had in her hands. Once again I was left breathless, I sagged to the floor trying desperately to get some air into my lungs. I strained to keep my eyes open, all I could see was something white flowing from me into the mirror. What was going on? Rin kneeled down beside me and put a hand on my shoulder, I wanted to tell her that it was okay, that everything was going to be fine. But I couldn’t.

From somewhere I could hear Kagura speak, “Make sure you get all of her soul Kanna.”

My soul? My soul! This girl was taking my soul! I thought back to the first day that Rin and I had been stuck in this place. Kagura had said that Kanna still had part of my soul. And now they were taking the rest of it. Slowly I felt the rest of my soul drain from my body. I felt dead, but I was awake. It was horrible.

Kagura laughed, “A soulless person is just as good as a dead person.” Kagura held her fan up, “Dance of the Dead!” Suddenly I felt my body stand up, but I had no control over it. Kagura laughed again, “Good.”

“Nicole?” Rin voice sounded so small and I had no way to comfort her. I couldn’t even look at her, I was looking at Kagura.

Kagura reached behind her and took out a blade, she handed it to me and I took it. I wanted to stab her with it but I couldn’t. She flicked her fan again and suddenly I was holding Rin in front of me with the blade to her throat. Rin let out a squeak, and I wanted to scream. _No! No this can’t be happening! They can’t make me hurt Rin._ But I couldn’t make myself drop the blade. Kagura grinned, “Now we’re already for Lord Sesshomaru, when he gets here.”

As if on cue we heard a commotion outside. The demons were howling with such force that it shook the hut. And I could hear voices. Not just one or two, but several. Then a familiar voice shouted louder than all of the others, “Wind Scar!” and again the hut trembled.

Kagura grinned, “Its show time.” Kagura made her exit, or entrance judging from the point of view, by blowing the door off of the hut. The commotion stopped momentarily.

Outside I could hear them yelling back and forth, but I couldn’t make out what they were saying. Rin squirmed in my arms, and I wanted to tell her to be careful and that the blade might cut her if she moved too much, but nothing came out. She moved her head to look at me as well as she could in her position. “Nicole please don’t do this,” She begged. I didn’t respond I couldn’t. And once Rin realized that I wasn’t going to respond she started crying. I could feel her tears landing on my arm and the thought that I made her cry made me want to vomit.

Suddenly the yelling outside paused, and I was moving, carrying Rin with the blade still at her throat. I tried to fight it but it was worthless. Then I was standing outside next to Kagura staring at Inuyasha and his gang, and Sesshomaru. The look of shock and betrayal on their faces made me wish I were dead. Slowly I realized that Kagura was talking, “Oh come on now, surely you all aren’t as shocked as you seem. I mean really, does it surprise you that much?” Kagura laughed, “Oh, it does. Of course Nicole is one of Naraku’s incarnations. She was sent to gain all of your trusts, to weasel her way into your home. And she did a good job of it too.” Kagura smiled as she spun her tale. “Tsk, tsk Sesshomaru really I had expected more suspicion from you. But I guess the part where Nicole saved Rin from a bear demon was pretty convincing, wasn’t it? It never even crossed your mind that it was staged did it? No, and then you just let her into your home and left her with Rin. And you even fell for the ‘lost princess’ bit. Honestly I thought it was going to take more convincing than it did, but what can I say? I underestimated Nicole.”

For a moment everyone stood in silence, just staring at me. I wanted to scream, to yell, to tell them that it was a lie. That everything that she was saying was a lie. But no words came out, I felt tears well up in my eyes but they never spilled over. But I wanted to cry, hell I wanted to die in that very moment. The way Sesshomaru was looking at me, his face was as blank as the day that I first met him. And that was the most tragic part of all, because after everything that we had been through he had finally started to look at me different. Now there were no feelings in those eyes. They were just blank.

Kagura’s smile grew wider, “And my favorite part, did you really think that Nicole loved you? I mean, any of you?” Kagura let that statement sit for a moment. She had said it like it pertained to everyone, but really it was directed at Sesshomaru and Rin. _NO!_ Again, I wanted to scream, and tell them that I did love them. That I do love them. But again no words came out, but more tears filled my eyes. Kagura turned to me, “Nicole. Finish her.”

I felt my hand moving before I even registered what Kagura said. I was moving the knife to cut Rin’s throat. _No, please no. Help me. Help her! Sesshomaru stop me!_ And like he could read my mind. He raced forward. Ripping Rin from my hands and setting her down somewhere safe. His eyes were red, and finally I could see the hurt in them. The betrayal. But most of all, the unleashed fury. He pushed me down, his hands around my throat, growling. Panic surged through me and I wanted to claw at his hands, I wanted to be able to breath. But I didn’t move, I couldn’t. I could hear his claws sizzling next to my ear. And I could feel a familiar burn start on my neck, and I knew. I knew that Sesshomaru was going to kill me.

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

I knew that Sesshomaru was going to kill me. But in that moment I couldn’t bring myself to care. Rin was safe. Rin was finally safe, and I couldn’t hurt her anymore. I was sad though, sad that Sesshomaru didn’t think that I loved him. Sad that Rin was doubting that I loved her. Sad that everyone thought I betrayed them. I had even realized that this had been Naraku’s plan all along once he had Kagura kidnap us. He was going to make Sesshomaru kill me, Naraku was murdering me and he wasn’t even getting his hands dirty. And that should have bothered me but right now it didn’t. And maybe I should have regretted my actions that led me here, but I couldn’t bring myself to. I didn’t regret waking up in that forest. I didn’t regret saving Rin or becoming her nanny. I didn’t regret finding out about my mom or that fact that I was a princess. But most of all I didn’t regret falling in love with Sesshomaru. I didn’t regret the time I spent getting to know him, or the moments we had together after. Maybe I should have but I didn’t. I didn’t even regret that fact that Sesshomaru was killing me. Because I knew Sesshomaru, and I knew that even if he killed me and even if he felt betrayed, he was going to be furious. And with that fury he was going to kill Naraku.

It was getting harder to breathe and the poison in my neck burned hotter, and panic threatened to try and fight its way out. But I knew that it wouldn’t do any good, because I couldn’t move even if I was afraid. Instead I kept my eyes trained on Sesshomaru’s. His eyes were still red and his growling seemed to be coming from farther away now. But I didn’t look away. I couldn’t move and I couldn’t speak but I hoped that my eyes would tell him that no matter what I loved him and I forgave him. Because sooner or later I knew that Kagura or Naraku would tell him the truth. Of course they would because that would just hurt Sesshomaru more.

I felt Sesshomaru’s grip tighten to the point it felt like the bones in my neck were breaking, and maybe they were. And maybe I should have cared. And maybe I should have been angry that this was happening to me. And maybe I should felt sadder than I did. And maybe I should have regretted the time that I spent here, with Sesshomaru and Rin. Maybe I should have felt a lot of things. But I didn’t. I did feel happy. I felt happy for the memories that I had. I felt happy that I had met Rin and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and all his friends. Happy that I met Hotaru and Chieko-sensei and AhUn. Happy that I met Lord Isao and his family. I was even happy than I met Jun and Jaken. I was happy that Rin was safe now. And that Rin was with Sesshomaru where she belonged. Yes, I knew that Sesshomaru was going to kill me but I couldn’t help but be happy.

I felt the tears that had been welling up in my eyes for some time finally spill over. I was going to miss them, I was going to miss them all, every single person that I had met while I was here. I continued to stare up into Sesshomaru’s eyes desperately wishing that at least I could tell him that I loved him one time before I went. But no matter how hard I tried to make my mouth move it didn’t. It might not have mattered if it did, because I doubt that I had enough air to say the words. So I hoped beyond hope that Sesshomaru could see it in my eyes.

Some people say that when you die time slows down. Others say that your life flashes before your eyes. I’m sorry to say I couldn’t tell you which was right, because as I died my mind was full of Sesshomaru.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 “Nooooooo!” Rin shouted, it was loud but nobody seemed to hear her. They were all focused on Sesshomaru and Nicole. Rin felt tears fall from her eyes and again she shouted, “Lord Sesshomaru, stop it!” but again he ignored her. He was still gripping Nicole’s neck and snarling. Rin did the only thing she could do. She ran up and tried to pull Lord Sesshomaru’s hand away from Nicole’s neck.

When Sesshomaru was touched he turned his red eyes on Rin and growled. But Rin didn’t back down, she continued to pull at his hand. It continued that way until one sound rang out above all of the others, Kagura’s laugh. She was laughing like she was enjoying what was happening. And slowly it brought Sesshomaru out of his trance. The red started to fade from his eyes as he listened to the woman laugh.

Sesshomaru looked down at the body under his, the poison could still be heard sizzling its way through her body. He pushed himself from her and grimaced as if he were disgusted. As soon as he stood up Rin dropped to her knees beside Nicole. Sesshomaru chose to ignore Rin asking her to wake up. By this time it seemed that the others had finished off the demons that had been guarding the hut and had seen enough to know what happened to Nicole.

Sesshomaru turned his eyes to the laughing woman. “Does it amuse you to have fooled this Sesshomaru.”

Kagura continued to laugh until finally she said, “You have no idea.” Sesshomaru glanced down at the dead body beside him for a second but Kagura saw it. She mock pouted, “Oh you did really care for her didn’t you?” Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed in response. Again Kagura smile, “Don’t give me that look. I’m not the one that killed her, that was all you.”

“She was a traitor that needed to be disposed of,” there was no emotion in Sesshomaru’s voice when he spoke.

“No,” Rin said facing Lord Sesshomaru, “Nicole was not a traitor!” Sesshomaru looked down at her but made no comment. Instead he turned his attention back to Kagura who had started laughing again.

“You really should get your facts straight before killing someone, you know.” Sesshomaru showed no emotion on his face as he stared her. “And you really should listen to that brat,” she laughed again, “Kanna.” Kanna stepped out of the hut. Her face held no emotion as she moved to stand beside Kagura.

Kagome gasped, “No.”

“Yes,” Kagura smiled and looked at Sesshomaru. Once again she mock pouted, “Oh, don’t tell me you still don’t understand,” she paused. “Oh,” she shook her head, “you don’t.” The pout vanished from Kagura’s face and was replaced with a grin that could only be described as ‘shit-eating’, “Well then let me explain. Kanna took Nicole’s soul and has it in her mirror, which allowed me to do this. Dance of the Dead!”

As soon as Kagura flicked her fan Nicole’s dead body stood up, causing Rin to fall back and gasp. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and moved her behind him then he looked back to Kagura never letting his confusion show on his face. Kagura laughed, “Still don’t get it? When did you become so slow? When she’s like this I control her. I can make do anything I want. Even if she doesn’t want to, like for example, hold a knife to Rin’s throat.”

Finally Sesshomaru understood. The growl he made was one of barely contained fury. He really had been a fool, he had let himself be tricked. His eyes turned red and he launched himself at Kagura, but Kagura was quicker. “Ah ah ah,” and with a flick of her wrist she had Nicole’s lifeless body standing in front of her like a shield.

Sesshomaru couldn’t stop the momentum of the attack and it caused him to leave a deep gasp in Nicole’s shoulder. She didn’t even flinch as she took the damage, she just stood there looking at nothing. Standing so close to her, Sesshomaru could still hear his poison sizzling from her neck. That only made him angrier, he looked past Nicole and snarled at Kagura.

Kagura smiled, “Don’t pay attention to me, it’s her you should be worrying about,” she raised her fan.

Suddenly Nicole’s body reached out and sliced Sesshomaru across the cheek with its nails. Sesshomaru jumped back, and Kagura laughed. Again moved her fan and again Nicole’s body attacked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged all of the attacks and made no move to attack her. Finally he seized Nicole’s arms and he stood there for a moment staring into her lifeless eyes. Suddenly the body sagged and he had to move fast to catch her before she hit the ground. He picked her up and held her bridal style.

A strong gust of wind came and went and when Sesshomaru looked up Kagura and Kanna were flying away on a feather. He growled under his breath.

“Kagura come back here and fight!” Inuyasha shouted.

“I was never here to fight, only to get rid of Sesshomaru’s weakness,” Kagura laughed from the sky.

“Oh no you don’t,” Kagome strung an arrow on her bow and took aim, “you are not leaving here with Nicole’s soul in your mirror.” She let the arrow fly, it was surrounded in spiritual powers, and sure enough it hit its target. But instead of hitting the mirror it went inside of it, and for a second nothing happened.

But then a cracking sound could was heard, and suddenly there was a stream of white light coming from the mirror. The light flowed from the sky and swirled around Sesshomaru and Nicole before finally settling on Nicole. It seemed to make her glow but did nothing else.

Kagura scoffed and flew away.

Inuyasha and the gang ran over to where Sesshomaru was now standing and staring down at the body in his arms.

“Why isn’t her soul going into her?” Rin asked in a small voice. But no one answered her, it was almost like no one heard her. Rin turned her gaze to Sesshomaru, but he just continued to stare at Nicole’s lifeless body. After several minutes Rin had given up on anyone giving her an answer, that’s when Miroku spoke.

“Her soul is not reconnecting with her because she’s dead.”

Rin shook her head, “No! They stole her soul and that’s what made her hold a knife to my throat, but now she has her soul back.”

Inuyasha’s gang all turned to look at the little girl, they all knew that someone would have to tell her but none of them wanted to. Finally Kagome bent down so that she was eye level with the little girl, “No Rin, Nicole’s really dead because-”

“Because I killed her,” Sesshomaru said cutting Kagome off. Sesshomaru was silent for a minute before he spoke again, “She’s dead because I strangled her, because I poisoned her with my claws.”

“Then heal her! Your saliva is an antidote to your poison, so fix her!” Rin shouted at the dog demon.

Sesshomaru was silent for a minute, his face completely blank until finally he lifted Nicole’s neck to his mouth and began to lick. He knew that it wouldn’t do any good but he would try for Rin. He cleaned all of the poison out of the wound but nothing changed. He lowered Nicole away from his mouth and let her lay limply in his arms.

Rin let out a cry and starting sobbing. Sesshomaru momentarily let himself realize just how attached she had become to Nicole, he didn’t see Rin cry often. That only added to the horrible feeling he had growing inside of him. How could he let Naraku deceive him in that way, with just a few simple accusations? How could he let himself doubt Nicole for even a second, hadn’t she proved how much she loved Rin. And yet he still let himself be fooled and he knew exactly why he had let be fooled. Because he, Lord Sesshomaru, had been afraid. Afraid that everything that was happening was too good to be true and now he had killed her.

Sesshomaru growled at himself, he would save her. He would! Without another thought Sesshomaru took to the air and flew.

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

Sesshomaru didn’t even spare a look at the guards that were stationed in front of the palace. He didn’t slow down until he was met with the maze of hallways that led to the armory, even then he only slowed enough that he wouldn’t jostle Nicole’s body too much. He had caused her enough pain today. He only paused a moment to shoulder open the door to the armory. Sesshomaru ignores all the other weapons in the room and focuses solely on the Tenseiga, the sword that had the ability to heal. The sword that had the ability to bring people back to life. The sword that could bring _her_ back to life.

Quickly but gently Sesshomaru set Nicole’s body on the ground. Then he snatched the Tenseiga off of its resting place. He turned to Nicole and held the Tenseiga waiting for it to pulse, waiting for it to tell him that it would save her. But it didn’t. Sesshomaru stood there trying to see demons trying to take Nicole away. But he couldn’t. No matter how long Sesshomaru stood there, he couldn’t see anything, the Tenseiga didn’t pulse. After Sesshomaru stood there for several minutes he let out a yell and swung the sword over Nicole’s body hoping beyond hope that it would just do _something_. But it didn’t.

Nicole was still just lying there. Dead. And he was the cause of it. Sesshomaru stared at the sword in his hand. Still nothing. Sesshomaru felt his grip tighten on the sword’s handle, he felt his eyes bleeding red. Soon he was shaking, although he would never admit it, This Sesshomaru doesn’t shake. Doesn’t have petty emotions. Doesn’t love. Doesn’t get sad. Doesn’t regret. But that didn’t stop Sesshomaru from letting out what could only be described as a roar—a ground shaking, ear shattering, deafening, heartbreaking roar. It also doesn’t stop Sesshomaru from throwing the Tenseiga as hard as he could against the wall, hoping that it would shatter. It doesn’t stop him from grabbing anything within his reach and breaking it, throwing it. All while yelling and howling at the top of his lungs. Sesshomaru could feel the metal cutting into is hands, making them bleed, but he welcomed the pain. He needed the pain. He deserved the pain.

When the gang finally caught up and followed the noises to the armory, there was almost nothing left intact. Everything was broken, and thrown across the room. The only spot that wasn’t littered with broken weapons was the spot where Nicole’s body was lying on the floor. Sesshomaru had finally stopped throwing things, there was nothing left to break. No, now Sesshomaru was just standing off to Nicole’s side, staring down at her body, breathing hard with his hands clenched into fists at his side. It was the first time that anyone really understood just how much Nicole really meant to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and the others didn’t fully understand what had happened but they understood that Nicole wasn’t coming back. But no one dare say anything, they didn’t know if they could have said anything even if they tried. No one moved, they all stood at the doorway, staring at the body on the ground.

 

* * *

The funeral was ready in just a couple of days. Normally funerals weren’t really a thing. But Nicole was a princess, so Sesshomaru insisted. There wasn’t a lot of invitation sent out, the palace was invited, Nicole’s village was invited, and the invitation extended to Lord Isao’s family and that was it. And Sesshomaru almost didn’t want to invite them, he almost wanted the funeral just to be a thing between him and Nicole. But he didn’t feel as if he had the right any longer. He had been the one to kill her after all. Several people ended up coming to the funeral, far more than Sesshomaru had expected, he hadn’t truly realized how many people that Nicole had touched during her time in the feudal era.

Nicole’s body was kept in her room during the days leading up to her funeral. She laid on her bed, and if Sesshomaru didn’t think about it, it looked like she was sleeping. Only she was too pale, and that’s saying something considering she was pale before. And not breathing. Aside from Sesshomaru no one was allowed near Nicole’s room, not even Rin.

Rin, Sesshomaru had noticed, had stopped eating. She barely spoke anymore. And if Sesshomaru hadn’t already felt miserable he would have then. Sesshomaru himself had stopped eating also. And the whole palace seemed to be taken over by silence. No one seemed to want to talk, no one seemed to want to do anything other than silently mourn the girl who had wiggled her way into the whole of the palace. This partly made Sesshomaru mad, they most of them hadn’t even like her while she had been alive. How dare they pretend like they care now? Be he was too exhausted to say anything.

The days leading up to the funeral went by excruciatingly slow. So slow that there was never enough things to keep everyone’s minds preoccupied. Eventually, there wasn’t anything else to think about except Nicole, and the fact that she wasn’t having dinner with them. Or breakfast. Or lunch. Or the fact that she wasn’t playing with Rin or Lord Isao’s children. Or the fact she wasn’t at lessons. Or the fact that you couldn’t hear her laughing. Or see her blushing face. Or hear her arguing with Sesshomaru. Or anything, because she was dead. And these things swirled around and around in everyone’s head, and then it felt like a lead weight settled itself on their hearts. Making it so they couldn’t breathe. Almost making it impossible to move. Like it was suffocating them. Like it was drowning them.

Eventually though it was time for the funeral. Nicole’s body was moved from her bedroom and put in the front of the garden. Nicole’s favorite place, so Sesshomaru thought that it was the only place suitable. Nicole’s soul was still swirling around her, giving Sesshomaru a painful hope. Why wouldn’t her soul leave if she was supposed to stay dead? But nothing happened. And that was the worst part, having hope and then having crushed, it was worse than having no hope at all. People took their turns saying goodbye, some people chose to stand up and speak about her, but mostly people just cried. Rin took the longest to say goodbye, not that anyone blamed her. Nicole was like a sister to her, maybe even like a mother. She sobbed while leaning over Nicole’s body, no one said anything or hurried her along. Hotaru went up there with Rin and she was barely keeping herself together. Chieko-sensei cried silently from her seat, it wasn’t the first time she had lost something and it wouldn’t be the last, she was an old woman and had seen a lot in her years, but this was definitely a blow. Lord Isao’s family cried a lot and cried loudly. Lord Isao and his wife tried to console them but it was no use.

Sesshomaru waited until everyone else had finished saying their goodbyes, some had to leave to compose themselves, but mostly everyone was still there, before he made the trek to where Nicole was laying. Sesshomaru wasn’t crying, but to say that he felt like he was dying wouldn’t be an understatement. He didn’t say anything when he got up there, he just stood there for a moment. And then ignoring everyone there he leaned down and kissed Nicole, first on the forehead and then on the lips. He closed his eyes and savored the moment. Because there wouldn’t be another. Because he had been stupid.

Finally but slowly he pulled away and was blinded when he opened his eyes. Not that he couldn’t see, because he could see just fine, it was Nicole’s soul. It had gotten impossibly brighter, warmer even. Sesshomaru stood up straight and stared, ignoring the pain it brought to his eyes, he didn’t want to miss anything. Slowly the brightness dimmed and Sesshomaru held his breath, trying not to hope but somehow not being able to not hope. After what seemed like an eternity Sesshomaru let out his breath and turned away, somehow more crushed than he had ever been before. He had barely taken a step before—

“Sesshomaru?” The voice croaked.

Sesshomaru whirled around and looked down, Nicole’s eyes weren’t open and he was sure that he had imagined it. But then he watched her take a deep breath, he watched as her eyes opened and focused on him. And suddenly he couldn’t keep still any longer, he scooped her up and held her tightly against her chest. Buried his face in her neck and for the first time since this all happened Sesshomaru let out a sob. But he reveled in the fact that he could feel her running her fingers through his hair.

After a minute he pulled back to look at her face, and there she was. Alive and smiling at him. He opened his mouth, completely ready to apologize, but she shook her head and let out a watery sob of her own before she bent down and kissed him. It wasn’t like their first kiss, which had been filled with passion. This kiss was slow and unrushed and tasted of salt water. And it couldn’t have been more perfect.

He pulled back for the second time, and suddenly became aware of the other people. He didn’t want to let her go, but he did, just long enough to let other people come and hug her and rejoice in the fact that she was really alive. Rin came running up from wherever she had been and jumped on Nicole.

“Nicole! I missed you,” she cried.

Nicole smiled as she hugged her but she was also crying, “I missed you too.”

 

* * *

There were a lot of tears as I got hugs from everyone that had to come to attend my funeral. All under the watchful eyes of Sesshomaru, he wouldn’t let me out of his sight. As if he did that I would die again. And before too long he whisked me away from everyone, claiming that they would still be there tomorrow. It didn’t take long for us to end up in his room. For a while we just sat in each other’s arms like we still couldn’t believe that I was here. But soon I kisses turned more passionate, more desperate, like we were trying to prove to ourselves that I was still there. We fell onto Sesshomaru’s bed, it was slow and it was rushed. It was passionate and it was gentle. And if I am really dead, and if this is heaven. This is exactly where I want to stay.


	22. An Epilogue of Sorts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't know I was going to write this, but here it is... I hope you all like it :)

* * *

 

“Hnn,” I took in a deep breath and slowly opened my eyes. I took a moment to wake up and I gradually noticed that the room was lighter than it usually was when I woke up. I belatedly noticed that I wasn’t alone in bed. I looked over and smiled at Sesshomaru, who was laying there watching me, “What time is it?” My voice was still rough with sleep.

“Sometime in the early afternoon I would suppose,” he replied without moving from his spot. Waking up to Sesshomaru watching me sleep wasn’t unusual occurrence as of late. Although Sesshomaru wouldn’t admit it, I think he does it to make sure that I’m still alive. I think he likes to watch me breathe, just to reassure himself that I am really here.

I stretched my arms above my head, “Why didn’t you wake me?”

Instead of answering he said, “I had breakfast brought in.”

I lifted my head up to look around our room until I found what he was talking about, I laughed, “It’s practically lunch now, isn’t it?”

Sesshomaru smiled, “I supposed it is.” He rolled over so he was laying on his back.

I sighed, it was days like this that made me realize that my life was pretty much perfect. Especially since I had… come back, it had been about a year now. No. it had been exactly a year.

I smiled and rolled so that I was laying on Sesshomaru’s chest, “You remembered.”

Sesshomaru didn’t say anything, of course not. Sesshomaru still wasn’t the best at admitting that he had feelings but that was fine with me, because I knew better. He smiled at me, showing he knew exactly what he did.

I leaned down and kissed him, “I love you, you know that?”

Sesshomaru flipped us so that I was now underneath him, “I would hope so.” Sesshomaru was the one to kiss me this time.

When we broke away I grinned up at him and jokingly said, “It wouldn’t kill you to say it back, you know.”

Sesshomaru stared down at me, then leaned down and kissed me again. Then he moved the kiss from my mouth to my neck, and from my neck to the junction where my neck met my shoulder. He kissed the mating mark that he had left behind. I groaned. He pulled away and I sighed and blinked, trying to focus on him, “I love you.”

Those three words made my heart race. I surged up and kissed him and the kissing led to more.

 

* * *

 

After we took a bath Sesshomaru had breakfast taken away and lunch brought in. I ate like I was starved but I figured after our morning workout I deserved it.

“It seems that you have been sleeping more as of late,” Sesshomaru said in an almost conversational tone. But I knew that wasn’t al there was.

I grinned but raised an eyebrow in confusion, “Are you trying to call me lazy?” I joked.

Sesshomaru sat up straighter, almost like he would sit if he was getting ready to talk over a delicate subject of politics with the other Lords of the lands. I felt butterflies in my stomach, nervous for what Sesshomaru was going to say. “No,” he paused, “that is not at all what I am saying.”

He paused again as if he was trying to figure out what to say next. The butterflies in my stomach stirred, it wasn’t often that Sesshomaru didn’t know what to say. “What _are_ you trying to say?”

Sesshomaru hesitated a second longer before he said, “Nothing.”

I stared at him for a minute, not sure if I should be worried. I got up and walked over to where Sesshomaru was sitting at the table and sat on his lap. Normally, that was not something I would do, but in the privacy of our room I felt that I had that right. Sesshomaru was staring at his food on the table, but he looked like he was thinking about something more important than lunch. I lifted up his face to look at me, “Are you sure that it’s nothing?” I paused, “Does it bother you that I am sleeping late?”

“No.” Sesshomaru said immediately, “You can sleep as long as you like.”

I smiled at him and gave him a chaste kiss before getting up and returning to my seat. I went back to my meal and we were quiet for several minutes. Sesshomaru still had not gone back to eating, instead he looked as if he were considering something.

“You have also been eating more as of late,” Sesshomaru noted almost hesitantly.

I dropped the food that I was about to stick in my mouth back onto my plate. I felt annoyance rise up within me. “Is there something that you are trying to tell me? Because if there is, spit it out!” I burst. Sesshomaru stared at me in silence and my eyes widened at my actions. “I am sorry, I don’t know where that came from,” I said covering my mouth with my hands.

There was a glint in Sesshomaru’s eyes as he assured me that it was alright.

 

* * *

 

 

Several days later I was taking lunch with Chieko-sensei, Rin, and Hotaru. We were taking a break from lessons and Chieko-sensei had seemed to have something on her mind for most of the morning. It wasn’t until lunch had ended that I found out what it was.

“You seem to be awfully hungry today,” Chieko-sensei laughed, “did Sesshomaru feed you while you were together?”

For a moment I laughed because “of course Sesshomaru fed me,” I told her. I paused, “Sesshomaru said something just like that to me the other day.” But then I thought for a moment. I had been eating a lot. Just today I had had breakfast and a snack, then another snack, and now lunch.

Chieko-sensei turned to Hotaru, “Why don’t you take Rin outside for a second.”

Hotaru looked confused but she nodded, “Come on Rin, why don’t we write a letter to Lord Isao’s family.”

Rin seemed to sense that something important was happening, so she seemed hesitant, she turned to Hotaru. Hotaru thought we didn’t seem the wink that she shot to Rin, so Rin smiled, “Yeah let’s go do that.”

They left but I knew that they would be waiting right outside the door. Chieko-sensei waited until the door closed before she turned to me and patted my hand. “Nicole,” she said slowly, “have you noticed any more…changes?”

I thought about that, “Sesshomaru did say that I had been sleeping more lately.”

Chieko-sensei nodded, “Anything else?”

There was something else, not something that I really wanted to talk about. I had really only noticed it when I went to get dressed earlier today. My clothes had fit more snuggly than usual, but that would be because of the eating. Right? I didn’t seem to need to say anything to Chieko-sensei, apparently the look on my face gave it away. Chieko-sensei nodded. I was silent for a while more while I was trying to figure out what Chieko-sensei was trying to tell me. Then it dawned on me, “You’re not trying to say…?” I shook my head, “no you can’t think—I’m not… am I?” I looked at Chieko-sensei, I was at a loss for words.

Chieko-sensei smile, patted my hand again, and nodded, “I think you might be.”

I just sat there staring at our hands. And then I shot up, knocking over my chair in the process. “I need to go see the healer, right now,” I took off towards the door. I threw the doors opened and stopped. I turned to Chieko-sensei, who was still sitting down. “Will… will you come with me?” I asked hesitantly.

Chieko-sensei smiled as she stood up, and I could have sworn that there were tears in her eyes as she said, “I was hoping you would ask.”

Chieko-sensei walked to me and linked her arm through mine. We turned to see Rin and Hotaru staring at us, they had undoubtedly heard everything even if they didn’t know what it meant. I smiled at them, “Come on, you guys must come with me too.”

Rin took my hand as we started for the healer’s, “Nicole?”

I smiled down at her, “Yes?”

“Why are we going to see the healer? Are you sick?” Rin asked sounding worried.

“No I’m not sick,” I assured her.

She looked confused, “Then why?”

I smiled through the nervousness that was creeping up on me, “It’s a surprise.”

 

* * *

 

After examining me for an hour and half, and checking and double checking and triple checking, the healer confirmed what Chieko-sensei had expected. I couldn’t help but be happy and excited but also nervous. Extremely nervous. But looking at Hotaru and Rin, who were dancing around in excitement, and Chieko-sensei who looked so proud, and I just couldn’t stay nervous for long before the happiness took over.

“Are you going to tell Lord Sesshomaru?” Rin asked.

It was a good question, of course I was going to tell Sesshomaru but how? And then it dawned on me. Sesshomaru. He knew. And he didn’t tell me. He had hinted at it but he didn’t tell me!

Suddenly I was up and stomping down the halls. “Sesshomaru!” I yelled loudly, I was sure that everyone in the palace could hear it but I didn’t care. “Sesshomaru, you get out here this instant!” Chieko-sensei, Hotaru, and Rin followed me looking surprised and rather befuddled by my behavior.

Sesshomaru came to stand in the main hallway and waited for me to meet him. I came up to him and slapped him in the chest, “You bastard!”

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, “I assure you that my parents were married when I was conceived. But what have I done to deserve such a claim?”

I almost laughed, Sesshomaru had said that on purpose, just to be funny, just to lighten the mood. Oh, he had changed a lot since I had first met him, but I didn’t laugh because this was serious. I slapped his chest again, although it obviously didn’t hurt him it made me feel a little better, “You know damn well what I mean, and you know damn well what I am talking about!” I paused, and quieter, “You knew and you didn’t tell me.”

Sesshomaru was silent until, “So it’s true then?”

Suddenly I was nervous again, I hadn’t even thought about Sesshomaru in this whole situation. What if Sesshomaru didn’t want this? I nodded. And very quickly all my worries vanished, because Sesshomaru had picked me up and was smiling up at me. And suddenly I was laughing, “I’m pregnant,” saying out loud for the first time took my breath away.

Sesshomaru was apparently no having that same problem because he pulled me down to him and kissed me. A part of my mind was stunned that Sesshomaru was allowing such a display of affection to be witnessed by others. Usually he was very private about showing him emotions. But most of my brain didn’t care, because it was too busy being kissed stupid by Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru finally put me down, “How many?”

I grinned at him, “The healer said it was too soon to tell, but it’s strong and healthy.”

Sesshomaru picked me up and kissed me again, this time when he pulled away he didn’t set me down. Instead he started walking towards our bedroom. He looked at Chieko-sensei, Hotaru, and Rin over his shoulder, “I will be requiring Nicole’s company for the rest of the day,” he paused, “perhaps tomorrow as well.”

I blushed and hid my face in Sesshomaru’s shoulder, but I couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
